Cuando se pierde el control
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: "Ya no tienes control sobre mí, Integra...pero te daré 3 opciones para recuperarlo. Tú deberás escoger..." Historia post-manga con algunos cambios en su estructura básica. Alucard volverá, pero no como antes... también estará presente Dark Walter.
1. Perdiendo el control

(Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió en un día de aburrimiento. No sé si resultará interesante de leer, pero ojalá les agrade. Tendrá unos 5 capítulos, aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Espero no decepcionar ni cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes. Y sí, es un AxI...nuevamente jejeje ¿Se notará mucho que son mi pareja preferida? *No, no creo* (sarcasmo infinito) xD Bueno, eso..a escribir...saludos! :D )

* * *

*Historia situada posteriormente del manga, los principales cambios introducidos son: para empezar, Integra no perderá un ojo producto de una bala; también aparece Dark Walter, quién no muere y está al servicio de Hellsing; por último, Alucard demora sólo 1 año en regresar a Inglaterra.

* * *

"_Una mansión reconstruida, una Seras madura, un Walter rescatado, una Integra pensativa y un vampiro que regresa a encontrarse con su ama, pero con ciertas condiciones. Ya nada es como antes. De una decisión dependerá el destino de Inglaterra y quizás del mundo entero."_

**Perdiendo el control**

.o.o.

—Ya no tienes control sobre mí, Integra. Este se acabo al liberar el último sello, y como el objetivo no fue cumplido, aun sigo siendo libre_—._ Explicó el vampiro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica y placentera, mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

Los ojos de la rubia se desorbitaron y los labios se separaron temblorosos. Pero ella disimulo inmediatamente su reacción, encendió un cigarrillo, lo puso entre sus labios dándole una calada lenta, exhaló y pregunto, mirándole directamente a través de los anteojos:

—¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí entonces?

_—_Tú –dijo tranquilamente el interpelado. Integra levanto una ceja en demanda de una mayor explicación. —Verás, Integra. Es necesario que vuelvas a tener tu control sobre mí, sin mi lealtad hacia Hellsing puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, y no te gustaría saber en qué se convertiría tu amada Inglaterra entonces.

Ella palideció: "S_ería el mismo infierno"_, pensó para sus adentros.

_—_Exactamente_—_ respondió él, acusándose de haber leído su mente. —Pero te tengo opciones, mi querida Ama. Existe una manera para que vuelvas a tener el control y asegurar por siempre mi lealtad…tres a decir verdad.

La joven lo miró por sobre el marco de los lentes, su mirada de un azul frío penetrando directamente en los orbes rojos:

—Habla ya de una vez, Alucard. A que te refieres con todo esto.

_—_Te voy a dar tres opciones, Integra. Tres opciones para salvar a Inglaterra del infierno en que se convertiría y salvar a su vez a tu amada humanidad, sellándome bajo el servicio de Hellsing nuevamente. Tú verás cuál de ellas escogerás—. Dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes, y se acomodaba holgadamente en el sillón para observar sus reacciones: —La primera es la eliminación de mi objetivo, así el sello se cerraría nuevamente y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_—_Pero Millenium ya ah sido destruido_—_ respondió la mujer.

_—_No todos ¿Recuerdas por QUIÉN liberaste el nivel 0?

A Integra se le congeló la sangre; no, no podía ser así. Ella no lo permitiría, simplemente no lo haría. —¡No, no dejaré que elimines a Walter!_— _dijo mientras apagaba el pucho con fuerza contra el cenicero de plata.

Alucard se rió: —Sabía que dirías eso, pero debes recordar que él era el enemigo.

_—_Sí, pero ahora lo recuperé. A pesar de haber sido contaminado con el virus vampírico, Walter volvió a ser el de antes…no físicamente, claro- añadió recordando al ahora joven y apuesto mayordomo que bordeaba apenas los 30 años. —Lo importante es que está de vuelta, y por nada en el mundo permitiré que lo elimines, Alucard_—._Espetó secamente mientras se llevaba a la boca una taza a fin de tomar un sorbo de té.

El suave sabor del líquido hizo que se acordara una vez más de su mayordomo, ella no podía permitir su muerte, no después de haberlo perdido y de lo que le había costado recuperarlo; bien podía perdonar la traición de éste en su momento, pero lo quería como a su familiar más cercano y ahora podía estar segura de su lealtad. No, jamás dejaría que Alucard lo eliminara, después de todo este tiempo en donde él junto a Seras habían sido su única compañía, después de todos los años que había estado cuidándola y protegiéndola, sentía como si el vampiro le estuviera pidiendo que entregase a su propio padre. No, esa opción simplemente no contaba.

—Bueno, aún quedan dos opciones más. Aunque la idea de matar me agrada, personalmente me inclino por éstas últimas. Son situaciones mucho más…placenteras.

Respondió el vampiro mientras le dirigía una mirada provocativa y dejando entrever sus colmillos nuevamente. Integra simplemente no se dio por aludida y fingió no notar los ojos encendidos; optó por evitar su mirada clavando la suya en la caja de madera donde guardaba los habanos. Levantó la tapa, acarició con sus largos dedos los cigarrillos importados, sacó uno y buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio el encendedor; descubrió el pequeño objeto metálico de luz y se dispuso a encender el puro con toda la calma del mundo.

El vampiro no apartaba la mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella se llevó el habano a la boca y exhaló una delgada columna de humo que serpenteó coqueta hacia el techo de la habitación. Los ojos azules fijos en el recorrido del humo; sea lo que fuese que planeaba hacer el vampiro, ella debía obtener nuevamente el control sobre él, por el bien de la Organización, de Inglaterra y del mundo entero. Solo quedaba esperar su próxima jugada. Giró la cabeza de medio lado y lo miró:

—Habla ya de una vez, vampiro. Dime cuáles son tus otras opciones_._ Ordenó con un tono frío e imparcial.

Alucard separó las piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas:

—Bien_ -_dijo– la segunda opción es que accedas a ser mi condesa y me permitas convertirte en mí igual.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de la joven mientras las facciones de ésta se tensaron visiblemente:

—¿En un vampiro? ¡¿Quieres convertirme en un maldito monstruo?!_-_ chilló furiosa, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Alucard soltó una carcajada.

—Jamás ¿me oíste? jamás dejare que me conviertas en un vampiro, Integra Hellsing no terminará uniéndose a la misma especie que elimina, mi destino es combatirlos y exterminarlos, no unirme a ellos. ¡Prefiero morir antes que convertirme en un maldito chupasangre!

Su figura se había alzado por sobre el escritorio, apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa e inclinado la rubia cabeza hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido y el cigarrillo apretado entre sus dientes con furia. La corbata meciéndose por la agitación de su pecho, la frente perlada por finas gotas de sudor y los orbes azules relampagueando furia tras los cristales descolocados. Era una imagen que sobrecogería a muchos, pero pocos eran los que se atreverían a hacer enojar a la joven Hellsing, pocos salvo ese vampiro impertinente y egocéntrico que tenía a su cargo…o que tuvo, ya que ahora el muy desgraciado venia exigiéndole condiciones para asegurar su lealtad hacia la Organización. Convertirla en un vampiro, sinceramente era una opción esperable de su parte, ¿Pero es que acaso creía que ella aceptaría esta vez? Por supuesto que no, sólo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Primero lo de Walter y ahora esto, no se la estaba poniendo fácil el maldito. Claro, nada bueno puede esperarse de un ser como él, sobre todo tratándose de Alucard ¡Estúpido chupasangre! Ya solo le restaba una opción ¿Es que acaso puede ser peor que las anteriores? Solo le queda esperar y ver cuál será la última carta, para así ella escoger las suyas.

_—_Larga de una vez tu última opción y borra esa sonrisa socarrona de tu cara. Seguramente estabas leyendo mis pensamientos nuevamente y deleitándote con mi furia, maldito. Dijo ella con enojo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y volvía a sentarse.

_—_Ok, ok_ –_respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa cínica —Pero considera, Integra, todo lo que está en juego y que ésta es mi última opción, ya que has rechazado las dos primeras. No es que no me guste, al contrario_ –_su sonrisa se amplió y los colmillos brillaron con malicia —Considero que es un trato justo para ambos. Tú consigues conservar intacta tu amada Inglaterra y salvar a tu tan apreciada humanidad, y yo por mi parte obtengo lo que deseo. ¿No te parece algo justo?

—De una vez por todas, escupe ya de que se trata.

—La última opción es, Integra…que te cases conmigo y te conviertas en mi esposa.

La taza de té hizo un sonido agudo al chocar contra el suelo, los pedazos de loza saltaron en astillas por el embaldosado, salpicando su contenido por el piso de la habitación y los pantalones de la mujer. Los ojos de ésta abiertos de par en par, con la mandíbula caída y la mano aún en el aire sosteniendo una taza imaginaria:

—¡¿Q…Qué?!

—Lo que oíste. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Mierda. _¿Pero qué es lo que acababa de decirle el vampiro_? Nunca, jamás se habría esperado tal propuesta. _¡El muy desgraciado!_ ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? A Integra le nacieron ganas de soltarle un discurso de palabras muy bonitas de esas que espantarían a su abuela –si tuviese una- y que harían sonrojar a su viejo y educado mayordomo, aunque de seguro el nuevo Walter estallaría en risas. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Que ganas de tener la fuerza sobrehumana de la draculina para estrangularlo ahí mismo y borrarle esa sonrisa de imbécil de la cara. Si hubiese estado más cerca, de seguro le hubiera quebrado la nariz de un puñetazo por su impertinencia.

—¡Que puta idea es esa! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco con los años? ¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo me pueda casar contigo! Tus opciones son estúpidas y horribles, no aceptaré ninguna de ellas. Te exijo que las replantees.

Alucard se incorporó y caminó hacia ella, puso las manos sobre la mesa de su escritorio y bajó su cuerpo hasta dar con su cabeza frente a frente a la rubia:

—Mis opciones ya están planteadas, Integra. Ahora está en tus manos el tomar una decisión_—. D_ijo mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello rubio entre los dedos.

La joven lo separó con enfado, entonces él la tomó por la barbilla y le sostuvo la cabeza en alto, obligándola a mirarlo:

—Te doy una semana para que me respondas, sino, ya sabes a qué atenerte.

Integra estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando él se desvaneció de la habitación, dejándola sola y sumida en su ira y frustración.

* * *

_...¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Integra? ..._


	2. ¿Qué escogerás? Preámbulo

Hola de nuevo^^ ...decía que la historia tendra unos cuatro capítulos más o menos, no se porque no apareció eso escrito en el primero¬¬ en fin... claro que actualizaré, a mi tampoco me gustan esas historias que se quedan a medio terminar o que demoran meses en actualizar, me ponen de los nervios! jejeje

Esto lo tengo casi, casi listo...pero me falta un capítulo intermedio bastante importante, y mientras no encuentre la inspiración para escribirlo, pues me quedaré en ello. Gracias a todos(as) por los reviews :) me alegra que les haya gustado jeje

pd.1: CELTICA ¡no eres una criticona!, yo eh pensado lo mismo xD maldita incertidumbre en que nos deja metidos el autor jajajaja

pd.2: PANAKEIAS, gracias por compartir mis gustos de pen name .

A todo esto, este es un mini-capítulo que servirá de intermediario antes de que Integra se decida a tomar una opción. Si, soy una malvada por no subirlo de inmediato, lo sé muajajaja...pero bueno, las lechugas también tienen su lado oscuro :)  
saludos!

* * *

_-...-...-...-...-_

_¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Integra? ¿Sacrificarás a tu querido Walter, o sacrificarás tu alma…o tal vez tu cuerpo? También pueden ser ambos, o los tres si prefieres. _dijo esbozando una de esas sonrisas estúpidas y seductoras con las que se las arreglaba para sacarla de sus casillas.

Integra con los pies sobre el escritorio, cogió el cenicero y lo aventó a la cabeza del vampiro, quién lo esquivó hundiéndose en la pared. El sonido metálico del objeto al chocar contra la chimenea del fondo hizo eco por la habitación. ¡_Fuera de mi oficina, maldito! Te dije que me dejaras en paz. _La risa desquiciada de su antiguo sirviente retumbando por su habitación y en sus oídos: _esto es entre tú y yo, pero ya se te está acabando el tiempo…sólo te quedan dos días._

..o..o..o..

11:30 de la noche, una joven se pasea nerviosa por el tercer piso de la mansión Hellsing. Detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la Sir escapa un débil rayo de luz que se escabulle por las rendijas de la madera. Adentro, una agotada Integra se deja caer sin mucha gracia sobre un sillón tapizado en cuero negro. Su cansancio puede atribuírsele al montón de papeles que casi cubre completamente su escritorio y conforman una montaña de cartas, invitaciones y peticiones. Pero en su faz hay también preocupación, algo incomoda a la mujer al punto de hacerle perder la concentración en su trabajo. Una semana, había pasado una semana justa desde aquel día ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Integra aún se preguntaba qué era lo que debía hacer.

Medianoche. Bueno, era lo único racionalmente más conveniente. Debía hacerlo y rápido, antes de arrepentirse. Oh Dios, como odiaba a ese vampiro impertinente que se atrevía a ponerla entre la espada y la pared, a sabiendas de que ella elegiría mil veces salvar su país y las vidas humanas antes que lo relacionado con ella misma. No había vuelta atrás, era lo más "sensato" que se podía hacer en estos momentos...

Y con ese pensamiento envolviéndole la cabeza, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras de la mansión...


	3. La decisión: no tengo alternativa

**No me dejas alternativa**

_**.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Ahora sí, tercer capítulo arriba! Quería ser malvada y hacerlos esperar mucho más, pero no puedo! para que vean que no soy tan mala jajaja  
Luego de una semana tortuosa, Integra decide optar por una de las tres opciones. Es una decisión difícil, terrible para ella, pero por ahora no encuentra otra alternativa... ¿qué escogerá?...

Ojalá les agrade este capítulo! Y nuevamente gracias por revisar y dejas sus opiniones, así me dan ánimos de continuar esto :)

Ah, y con respecto a la consulta de creepysaru : no, Walter no tendrá una pareja en este fic. Sólo lo incluí porque:

1)Me hubiera gustado que pasara eso en el animé, me dio mucha pena su traición y su posterior muerte :(

2)Es un elemento esencial para la trama, ya que gracias a que él esta vivo Alucard puede seguir en su nivel de restricción cero y por ende, libre para manipular a su querido Amo^^

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Integra?_

_¿Sacrificarás a tu querido Walter, sacrificarás tu alma de humana…o tal vez tu cuerpo?_

_¿O bien echarás a Inglaterra por la borda, condenándola a ser la capital del infierno?_

* * *

Medianoche, 7 días, el plazo se cumplió. Vamos, rápido, antes de que se arrepienta.

Rabia, ira, impotencia, ¿miedo, desconcierto?

Es lo más sensato, lo más sensato...

Y con ese pensamiento envolviéndole la cabeza, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras de la mansión...

.o.o.o.

La puerta se abrió un segundo antes de que su mano tocara el pomo, él estaba esperándola. Claro.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes, ella se internó en aquella habitación sombría, tenuemente iluminada por un resplandor amarillo-rojizo que no acertaba a adivinar de dónde procedía. Allá, en el fondo, había un hombre sentado sobre una silla; llevaba botas de montar, pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca. Parecía dormir, tan natural…tan humano…pero no, ella sabe que no duerme, que no es humano y que ni siquiera es un hombre: es un vampiro, lleva muerto cientos de años, y el muy desgraciado finge que está dormido, sólo para hacerla enfadar, para regocijarse con su ira…

Integra se queda parada a cierta distancia, sintiendo la impotencia recorrerle las venas y unas ganas inmensas de echar mano a su arma bendita. Luego de unos segundos escupe con rabia:

_¡Deja ya la payasada de dormir! Sabes perfectamente que no me la creo._

El aludido se ríe con sorna: _pero que impaciencia. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan bueno sobre nosotros…espero que esto sea aún mejor…_

Ella lo odia, lo odia y lo maldice en su interior.

_Integra, no debes guardar esa clase de rencor, menos a un antiguo y fiel sirviente_… -nuevamente está allí, frente a ella, esa sonrisa cínica y oscura que ella detesta. Es tan…tan propio de él, y la hace sentir…confundida, y enojada.

_Deja de mirarme así, aún sigo siendo tu amo._

_No_ –dice él, melosamente, arrastrando la frase-_ pero has venido hasta aquí porque quieres volver a serlo. Has venido a recuperar tu posición sobre mí._

La joven no se inmuta.

_Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Integra?..._ la voz suena suave, lenta, sensual; acompañada por el brillo de los colmillos al asomarse y los destellos rojizos de sus ojos profundos.

Ella tiene que decirlo, aunque se le haga un nudo en la garganta tratando de hacerla callar, tiene que hacerlo…

_Voy a casarme contigo_ –soltó casi sin respirar- ..._pero también tengo mis condiciones._

El vampiro se rió mientras cruzaba los brazos con despreocupación por sobre su regazo: _Dime, Integra ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones para casarnos?_ (Integra odió la manera en cómo pronuncio la palabra final)

_Voy a casarme contigo_ -repitió la joven endureciendo su postura- _pero sólo será un papeleo más. Seré tu esposa, pero no tu mujer. Así que puedes ir olvidando tus "derechos de hombre" sobre mí._

Alucard levantó las cejas en señal se sorpresa y luego se echó a reír divertido:_ jajajajaja Ay Integra, eres tan inocentemente divertida_ –suspiró. La joven lo miró con enojo. _¿De verdad crees que aceptaría esas condiciones? Si te casas conmigo vas a ser mi mujer, mía ¿me oyes? No te quiero como una esposa trofeo ni tampoco tengo la intención de ser un esposo de adorno para ti. Prefiero que nos…divirtamos más._

Visiblemente contrariada, la joven se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida:_ Me lo esperaba, sólo te interesa el lado sexual de todo esto._ –La risa burlona renovando sus carcajadas a sus espaldas:_ jajajajajajaja lo siento, pero ¿es que acaso puedes culparme? Solo mírate, ya no eres una niña, y todos tenemos "necesidades"…_ irritada, ella puso la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarla. _Aunque, claro. Siempre está la opción de olvidarte de tu mayordomo y hacerle pagar por su traición…_

La última frase sonó con un timbre indiferente, pero provocadora. Integra se congeló, los dedos aún puestos sobre el asa de metal. Al recordar a Walter, pasaron por su mente los momentos que había compartido con él: toda su vida. Él había estado presente desde su infancia, sus primeros pasos, sus juegos de niñez, la muerte de su padre, la responsabilidad de llevar la Organización…siempre. No, ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para anteponer su virginidad por sobre la vida de Walter, ¡todos menos él! _¡Eres repugnante!_ –dijo apretando los dientes con furia. _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres_ –continuó volviéndose decidida y mirándolo con odio: _esto es lo que vas a tener_. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado, siguió la corbata y el cuello de la camisa; luego continuaron los zapatos -que pateo lejos con brusquedad- y las medias. De pie ante el vampiro, con la mirada gélida fija en los ojos rojos de éste, terminó por desabrocharse el pantalón y lo dejó deslizarse por sus piernas, la tela rozó primero sus muslos para caer más tarde arremolinada a sus pies. Con un movimiento felino y agraciado, se desprendió de ellos deslizando sus pies fuera del círculo de ropa.

Los ojos de Alucard vagaron desde sus pies hacia arriba, subieron por sus pantorrillas, por sus muslos firmes y sus bragas apenas cubiertas por la camisa que aún conservaba, y más arriba: los pechos cubiertos por el encaje del brassier; sonrió en su interior al descubrir que su Ama no tendría nada que envidiarle a la joven draculina, sorprendente jejeje …siguió por su cuello desnudo, su boca apretada en una mueca de enfado, la nariz respingada y finalmente, el muro de concreto azul de sus ojos. El vampiro se detuvo ¿Integra se estaba desnudando para él? Cuando la chica salió de sus pantalones y se paró seria frente a él, noto que su sonrisa burlona había abandonado su cara para dar paso a la boca abierta por el asombro; sentía la garganta seca y tuvo que tragar saliva para humedecerla. Y ahora aquellos ojos fríos, tan fríos… ¿Es que acaso ella lo odiaría por esto? Pero es que se veía tan perfecta, tan bella, si tan solo… _Como lo que te interesa es la "acción" y no el papeleo burocrático_ –dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de él, que ya había cerrado los labios para evitar la expresión bobalicona que estaba demostrando- _esto es una variante a tu última opción. _Suspiró resignada, casi con temor:_ seré tu mujer por esta noche a cambio de tu lealtad hacia la Organización Hellsing._

o.o.o

La risa maníaca no apareció y un silencio espeso inundó la habitación. El cuerpo de Integra comenzó a temblar levemente sin que pudiera evitarlo; ella nunca había estado así delante de nadie, nadie la había visto en camisón además de su padre y del viejo Walter, las relaciones que establecía con hombres eran estrictamente sociales y solo en contadas ocasiones había permitido que la vieran en ropa de gala durante las fiestas de cumpleaños de la reina, y sólo porque esta le pedía (*obligaba*) que lo hiciera.

Se había prometido a si misma que nunca un hombre la vería vestida así, salvo si algún día decidía casarse, cosa bastante improbable según su propio parecer. Pero éste no era un hombre, o al menos ya no ¡si ni siquiera estaba vivo! el bastardo pervertido que tenía como sirviente ahora se revelaba y reclamaba sus "necesidades" sobre ella. No es que el muy imbécil no fuera guapo, al contrario, el desgraciado era condenadamente atractivo frente a los ojos de cualquier mujer que lo mirase, y eso Integra lo sabía, pero ella no era cualquiera, ¡no señor! era su Ama y no podía fijarse en los atributos físicos de su sirviente: su elevada estatura, su cuerpo delgado y moldeado por los marcados músculos (si, ella lo había visto sin camisa un par de veces, pero era algo que no revelaría nunca), el rostro perfecto, los cabellos azabaches cayendo desordenados hasta la altura de los hombros y sobre la frente, sombreando esos ojos rojos, tan rojos.. ¿Qué es lo que transmitían ahora aquellas brasas? Más oscuras, más chispeantes…lujuria; si, esa mirada lujuriosa posada sobre su figura semi desnuda; Integra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ¿¡pero qué!? Mierda, no podía estar desvariando de esa manera, no, tenía que concentrarse, por el amor de Dios, seguramente él estaría leyendo su mente y deleitándose en su egocentrismo. ¡No! Ella no podía pensar en lo atractivo que se veía él allí sentado a horcajadas sobre la silla, sin su sombrero y con los cabellos revueltos mientras la miraba embelesado, recorriéndola con la mirada, devorándola con los ojos...¡otra vez!; Integra optó por desviar la mirada y apartar dichos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba? No era ella, todo por culpa de la maldita situación en la que se hallaba envuelta, todo por culpa de él.

o.o.o

Alucard con los ojos fijos, sintiendo el deseo nacer en su interior y expandirse en oleadas de calor a través de su cuerpo, esa sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago y una sensación incómoda entre sus piernas…¡jodidamente sexy!, claro que él la había visto algunas veces en camisón, digamos que no había sido lo suficientemente obediente como para no inmiscuirse en su habitación mientras dormía y velar sus sueños, pero si había sido caballero y jamás la había visto desvestirse, menos así, mucho menos para él, ¡jamás!. La cabellera rubia desparramada por la espalda, la piel suavemente bronceada, las piernas largas y torneadas, la cintura estrecha y los senos firmes notorios aún bajo la tela de la blusa; el cuello largo y delicado, tan delicado que con solo uno de sus colmillos podría desgarrarlo y beber de su sangre virgen, exquisita; los ojos… ¿Qué había ahora en esas cuencas azules? Ya no es desprecio, sino más bien...Integra apartó la mirada y respiró ofuscada _¿Es que acaso no dirás nada?_ –reclamó cruzándose de brazos. La acción provocó que su camisa se levantara un poco más, mostrando parte de su ropa interior. Ella no se dio cuenta del acto, pero el vampiro lo notó inmediatamente pues su mirada fue directamente hacía la zona descubierta: pantaletas, negras. La Sir podía llevar trajes de hombre encima todo el tiempo, pero secretamente su ropa interior revelaba su femineidad escondida. Tan sensual, tan infernalmente deseable.

El vampiro se incorporó de su sillón y se acercó a la joven que tenía en frente -ésta se estremeció-, su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella; podía sentir su aroma inundar sus fosas nasales y confundir sus sentidos, tan dulce, tan deseable. Quería abrazarla y besarla allí mismo, despojarla de su camisa y acariciar su piel desnuda con su tacto frío, sentir como se estremecería bajo su contacto, hundir sus dedos en la melena rubia y perderse en el elixir embriagador de sus labios dulces; tumbarla sobre su cama y hacerla suya toda la noche, sintiendo su cuerpo retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos y sus labios pronunciando su nombre, llamándolo, deseándolo. Quería verla gemir, que gritara su nombre pidiéndole más, que se entregara a él en cuerpo y mente, hacerla mujer, su mujer; y saber que sería el primero y el único en su vida. Todo eso quería, pero no podía, no bajo esas circunstancias. Acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla de la chica, quién se separo inconscientemente, molesta. La tomó firmemente por los hombros y se agachó como para besarla, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo:

_¡No, así no! Quiero saber que lo quieres, no que es un deber. Dime que me deseas, Integra. Dime que deseas entregarte a mí tanto como yo te deseo a ti._

_¡No!_ –dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre.

_¿Vas a negar acaso la atracción que existe entre nosotros? Por más que te empeñes en ser el Ama y yo tu Siervo, ambos sabemos que hay algo que va más allá del trabajo. ¿No es así?._

_¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Entre nosotros no hay nada, y nunca habrá nada vampiro tarado. Si me relaciono contigo es solo y exclusivamente porque estás al servicio de la Organización._

_¿Tiene caso seguir engañándonos?_ –él la abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara entre la melena de la chica- _ya no hay enemigos, Integra. Millenium fue destruido, Iscariote ha sido silenciado. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, si tuviese una vida. Pero bajo las circunstancias, pongo todas mis vidas a tu disposición para servirte. Te he obedecido como un perro todos estos años, he acatado cada orden tuya, te eh visto crecer y madurar. No hay nadie que esté a altura, nadie que te pueda dar lo que yo te ofrezco._

_¿Y qué es lo que supone que tú me ofreces?_

_Poder, inmortalidad, libertad…_

Integra dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación: _el precio por tu oferta es demasiado grande, jamás seré un vampiro como tú._

_Entonces, permíteme ser tu esposo, y prometo que nunca te convertiré._

_¿Y poder satisfacer tus "necesidades" de hombre conmigo? ¡Nunca!_ –Respondió ella con ira apartándose de su abrazo- _para ello ya has tenido a muchas amantes, y puedes tener otras tantas. Te agradecería me dejases fuera de tu lista, yo no seré tu juguete sexual._

_Yo no te veo así._

_Da igual, de todos modos, es lo único que te interesa._

Él movió la cabeza negando, y luego sonrió con picardía, como recordando algo: _¿Nunca has pensado, Integra, en el hombre con quién te gustaría tener tus primeras experiencias?_ –Integra retrocedió enrojeciendo- _Dime el nombre de ese hombre a quién deseas, y yo puedo hacerlo realidad para ti_ –continuó esbozando otra sonrisa maliciosa. ¡El muy hijo de...! ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella había soñado eso hace tanto tiempo que ya lo creía olvidado, y lo de ahora, se supone que él estaba "desaparecido" en esos momentos, no tendría por qué saberlo.

(En su adolescencia, ella había soñado viéndose junto al vampiro en situaciones íntimas y comprometedoras; cuando recién iniciaba sus conocimientos sobre el tema de las relaciones sexuales, la primera imagen que había acudido a su mente fue la de su sirviente. Aunque ella luego lo atribuyó al hecho de que era en ese entonces el único referente masculino a quien su imaginación podía apelar, por ello no dejó de inquietarla, sobre todo porque él terminó enterándose de sus sueños y fantasías secretas. Y lo más reciente obedecía también a otra fantasía de su cansado cerebro, una tarde en que había trabajo en exceso, decidió tomarse una copa antes de irse a la cama, y mientras bebía comenzó a recordar a su desaparecido sirviente, lo extrañaba, oh Dios como lo extrañaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese desaparecido así tan repentinamente? ¿Es que acaso jamás regresaría? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? Integra sintió la angustia crecer dentro de su pecho y deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría, jamás, aunque algunas lágrimas asomaron a sus hermosos ojos azules. Tomó otro vaso de whisky: su juventud, su fuerza y su belleza se marchitarían, ella se volvería vieja, arrugada e inútil, y moriría…sola. Otro sorbo a la copa: ¿Por qué nunca lo besó? Si era tan atractivo, tan misterioso, tan…en ese momento movió la cabeza recapacitando y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no, eso estaba fuera de lugar, seguramente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y la hacía delirar, pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa: pero si, él era atractivo, y tenía una mirada profunda y cautivadora que muchas veces la turbaba, hurgando siempre allí en lo más recóndito de su ser… ¿Cómo sería el vampiro en…en la cama? ¡Santo Dios! Ella escupió el alcohol que tenía en la boca al momento en que el último pensamiento cruzara por su mente, y cerró los ojos buscando borrar la visión de una espalda ancha pulida por una nerviosa musculatura y un abdomen de acero que vio una vez sin querer mientras Walter tomaba sus medidas en el cuarto de costura. Mejor dejaba el vaso donde estaba y se iba a dormir, no era bueno estar desvariando de esa manera a esas horas de la noche, menos aún tratándose de Alucard).

Profundamente irritada, sintiendo la sangre próxima a colorear sus mejillas, y sin detenerse a recoger siquiera sus ropas, la joven líder se dio media vuelta para salir de las mazmorras sin dirigirle la palabra a su subordinado; cuando ya cruzaba la puerta oyó la voz burlona que decía: _¿Estás segura que hacías esto por salvar a Walter y no porque tu lo deseabas?_ Estúpido.


	4. Yo sé porqué has vuelto

**Primero: GRACIAS A TODOS los que han leído esta historia y me han dejado sus opiniones! :D En especial a aquellos que la han seguido desde sus inicios y la han comentado: Reeth Westerna, Aimee715, Panakeias (que lo único que quiere es que elimine al "pobre" mayordomo! :O xD), celtica (cuya motivación me motiva a mí n.n), Mayra Niimura, troublemaker, sthefany naturely, ChaneKiin.n (que está esperando ya la noche de bodas jejeje Tengo una buena noticia que compartir contigo linda: pasé mi examen! :D sabe dios como lo logré, pero en mi estado zombie y todo, logre aprobar wiiii..así que puedo seguir leyendo fics, espero ver pronto tus actualizaciones eh?) ¡Y a todos los demás! también a aquellos que siguen la historia :P o los que la leen y no comentan ouuh! :(**

* * *

**En teoría, este capítulo debería corresponder al segundo o tercero, pero lo quise situar aquí porque, bueno...se me antojó jejeje**

**Para que comprendan mejor la historia, el capítulo corresponde a una situación paralela y muestra una conversación Walter/Seras y luego una Walter/Alucard. Traten de situarlo entre la semana que el vampiro le dio de plazo a su ama para responderle. Quise hacerlo porque me pareció que el mayordomo actuaría de forma similar si intuyese el peligro al que se enfrenta su señorita. ¡Venga! Que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella necesita tanto apoyo, aún si no lo pide.**

**Y...bueno, eso es... revísenlo y déjenme sus opiniones :D**

* * *

Puede que no sea un vampiro, pero el shinigami sabe perfectamente cuáles son las intenciones del nosferatus para con su ama; y en su rol de protector, sinceramente no concuerda con ellas. "_Cometí un error, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar mi vida por ello"._

* * *

-O-O-O-O-O-

—La ama ha estado muy extraña últimamente— Se aventuró a comentar Seras al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Éste dejo de preparar la taza de té y la miró fijamente por sobre la mesa. La draculina comía tranquilamente unos cacahuetes y, cosa extraña, no parecían incomodarla. Al observar el gesto interrogativo de su compañero, ella solo dijo sonriendo:

—Ya sabes, es por Pip… ¡A él le encantan!— el mayordomo solo asintió a sonreír.

A veces se olvidaba que el mercenario vivía dentro de la joven, y que el suyo era un caso extremadamente raro. Él nunca había visto eso antes, en ninguna parte ni con ningún vampiro; normalmente, cuando un vampiro bebía la sangre de una de sus víctimas, el alma de ésta quedaba a su servicio como su "familiar" y el vampiro podía convocarlo cuando él quisiese o cuando necesitara ayuda. Pero sólo se trataba de su espíritu, y dichos espíritus no actuaban por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, el caso de Seras con el capitán había resultado ser totalmente diferente, por alguna razón –que él aún no lograba aclarar- la figura del mercenario solía aparecer con frecuencia a través del cuerpo se la chica, y no como un espíritu cualquiera, sino casi, casi como un humano normal. Salía por su brazo izquierdo y se prolongaba más allá de ella, materializándose completamente si quería, quedando unidos solo por tenues hilos de sombras. Y él se veía igual: la misma ropa, el mismo sombrero, la misma sonrisa pegada a los labios, el mismo cigarrillo colgando de la boca…¡Y les hablaba! La primera vez que Walter lo escuchó no lo podía creer, él pensaba que los espíritus no se comunicaban con los demás, salvo su dueño; pero el espíritu de Pip estaba casi "demasiado vivo"; él salía de pronto del cuerpo de Seras y se sentaba a su lado a charlar, o a veces los descubría envueltos en algún abrazo. Tan unidos…

A veces también aparecía mientras ellos estaban en la mesa, y llegaba para hacer bromas con él. Hacía uno que otro comentario obsceno y Seras lo golpeaba en la cabeza para arrastrarlo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo. Pero se le veía feliz, ella era feliz con tenerlo consigo.

—No espere que fuera tan real— había dicho él una vez, la vampiresa se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Yo tampoco. Creía que solo se manifestaría cuando yo necesitara mucho de su ayuda, como en la batalla contra el hombre lobo. Pero después de eso, sigo viéndolo, y él puede salir con frecuencia de mí. Es casi como si estuviera vivo y literalmente viviera dentro de mí—. Terminó de decir ella con emoción en la voz.

Walter la observó por unos segundos, los ojos de la chica rebozaban alegría:

—¿Eso te hace feliz? Le preguntó con actitud casi paternal.

—¿Hum? Cl…claro –respondió ella ruborizándose, él solo se sonrió, al momento que "alguien" hacia su aparición diciendo:

—Mignonette, ya sé que mi presencia te hace feliz ¡Qué sería de ti sin mí!

Seras enmudeció de la vergüenza al ver la cara risueña de su compañero mirando al "hombre" a su lado:

—¡Aaaah! ¡Capitán, deje de aparecerse cuando no lo llamo!

Y salió corriendo, con él como su sombra. El mayordomo no pudo evitar una carcajada; Seras Victoria siempre sería como una niña, aunque ya fuera un vampiro completo…siempre sería una niña. Y la pobre tenía a ese acompañante tan pervertido ahora constantemente consigo –jejeje- no, él sabía que ella era feliz con su presencia, nunca más volvería a sentirse sola.

.

—¿Por qué dices que la señora está actuando extraña?

—No lo sé, pero desde que llegó mi maestro ella ya no es la misma— continuó la muchacha mientras masticaba mas cacahuetes. —Yo pensaba que se pondría feliz de verle de nuevo, pero al parecer me equivoqué, o ella sabe disimular muy bien sus sentimientos.

Walter frunció el ceño, la verdad es que él igual había encontrado un comportamiento extraño en la señorita, como si algo la turbase. De seguro se trataba de ese vampiro gilipollas que gustaba de hacerla enojar. Pero ¿Qué podría haber pasado entre ellos ahora para que la líder de comportara de esa manera? Además, Alucard tampoco se había dejado ver mucho. Algo debía traerse entre manos ese nosferatus.

—¿No has tratado de averiguar lo que le sucede a la señorita?

—¡¿Qué?! No, mis habilidades para leer mentes aún están en proceso de perfeccionamiento y, en cualquier caso, nunca las implementaría con ella sin su previo consentimiento –dijo la chica con perfecta decisión.

Tenía razón, esa no era manera de enterarse.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?— inquirió la rubia con una mirada curiosa.

—Soy un shinigami, Seras. No un vampiro ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba.

Walter se levantó de la mesa para llevar la bandeja de té hacia el despacho de la señora; justo antes de salir de la cocina, se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica que mecía sus pies feliz sentada sobre un taburete mientras pelaba cacahuetes y se los iba comiendo.

—Ah Seras –dijo él ocultando una sonrisa de complicidad- Trata de evitar comer tanto maní, hará que te engorden las caderas.

La joven dentro de la sala escupió los pedazos que tenía en la boca al momento en que casi se ahogaba con su propio aire.

—¡PIP!

La oyó gritar enfadada, y tras eso la risa sincera del francés que le celebraba la jugarreta.

—Ahora estás más divertido Walter…pero no me acuses con mis planes— decía entre carcajadas.

* * *

Había algo raro en la oficina de la Sir. Comúnmente ella estaría fumando sus cigarrillos caros y habría un leve dejo de humo dentro de la habitación; sin embargo, ese "leve dejo de humo" se había convertido en un mar de humo ahora. A pesar de que él igual estaba acostumbrado al olor de los cigarrillos, esta diferencia abismante le preocupó. Era regla de la casa que cuando Integra fumaba como chimenea, era que algo malo pasaba o estaba por pasar.

La segunda cosa preocupante era que la Hellsing no estaba firmando ni revisando papeles; estaba de pie ante la ventana con la vista perdida en el lejano horizonte. El mayordomo carraspeó un poco al entrar. Integra se giró y lo miró.

—Disculpe, mi señora. Aquí está su té— dijo él al momento de dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Ella continuó mirándolo. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, la atmósfera de humo pareció hacerse más espesa, hasta que Walter decidió hablar

—¿Le ocurre algo, Sir?

Ella no respondió, pero caminó junto a él para apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero junto a la bandeja. Se quedó allí parada, sin encararlo frente a frente, de pie a su lado mientras veía la colilla apagarse lentamente. Algo malo pasaba, algo realmente muy malo; él podía adivinarlo.

Con todo el cariño de un padre –o de un hermano en este caso- él la tomó de la mano y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

Eran muy pocas las veces en que él se atrevía a tutearla, y las veces que lo hacía era porque se trataba de algo realmente importante y serio. Integra negó con la cabeza, pero apretó más su mano entre las suyas. La chica podía ser muy testaruda y ruda con sus sentimientos, pero él sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría; no necesitaba ser un vampiro ni leer mentes para reconocer sus pensamientos. Sin decirle nada, la atrajo hacia su pecho por los hombros y la abrazó. Le recordaba tanto a aquella pequeña que él acurrucara hace ya tantos años atrás: la misma cabellera rubia tapándole el rostro, los ojos azules cerrados tras los cristales evitando dejar escapar su dolor, los puños cerrados…

Integra se dejó hacer. Este abrazo era tan parecido a los que él le daba cuando ella era una niña, pero a la vez tan diferente. Su cuerpo ahora era más joven y fuerte, tenía los músculos más apretados, el cabello algo más corto y oscuro, y por cierto, que ya no tenía arrugas sobre su piel. Pero a pesar de toda su transformación física, la esencia era la misma; él era el mismo Walter que ella conoció, el mismo que la acompañó desde su niñez hasta hoy, el mismo que le hizo trizas el corazón cuando lo vio de lado de Millenium, renovado, convertido en un auténtico ángel de la muerte, con la mente lavada de recuerdos y sin reconocerla casi. Él mismo que, en el último instante y casi a punto de morir, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y arriesgó su vida para evitar que el Doc volara completamente el zeppelin y salvarla así de una muerte violenta, a ella y a la draculina. La misma persona a quién Seras había encontrado tirada entre los escombros y las llamas, en los últimos alientos de vida casi. El mismo a quién ella se había empecinado en devolver a la vida; la muerte le había quitado a su madre cuando era aún un bebé, a su madrastra pocos años después, a su padre cuando era una niña de 12 años, a todos sus hombres bajo el ataque de los vampiros, a la tropa de los Gansos Salvajes, a Alucard (si es que podía decir que se había "muerto")…no le quitaría también a su mayordomo, no a su padre adoptivo.

Apretó sus brazos delgados por detrás de la espalda del hombre y correspondió a su abrazo: ella nunca podría dejar que él muriera.

Abajo, en las mazmorras, un vampiro se despertó irritado dentro de su ataúd. Acababa de soñar con la escena de allá arriba, y la verdad es que no le resultaba para nada gracioso.

* * *

—Pensé que nunca te aparecerías— dijo el de la coleta calmadamente mientras acomodaba un florero en una esquina del vestíbulo.

El vampiro dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y lo miró con una sonrisa cínica pegada a los labios:

—Buscaba a una chica rubia, pero bueno…

—Seras no está, y la señora tampoco –respondió el mayordomo terminando su labor y girándose lentamente hacia su interlocutor- ¿Necesitas algo?

El vampiro lo miró seriamente esta vez, el otro le sostuvo la mirada en alto antes de continuar la plática:

—Ya sé por qué has regresado, Alucard –el aludido levantó una ceja en señal de demanda- No te hagas el cínico conmigo, viejo zorro. Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones para con la señorita -espetó el de los ojos oscuros con frialdad- y déjame decirte que, aún viniendo de ti, no me esperaba una conducta moral tan baja.

El vampiro no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír y soltó una carcajada: —¿Moral? ¿Tú, el mismísimo ángel de la muerte, hablándome de moral?

El mayordomo frunció el ceño y se le acercó unos pasos antes de continuar

—Puede que haya cometido muchas faltas en el pasado, y créeme que no hay día en que no me arrepienta de ese error fatal. Si, puede ser que me haya convertido en un verdadero shinigami, pero perdí parte de mi humanidad por eso; aún así, no me he convertido en un verdadero monstruo como tú. –El vampiro hizo rechinar los colmillos en una mueca de odio- Yo acepté mi derrota y mis faltas porque no podía abandonarla a su suerte. Y ahora lo único importante es que ella me ha acogido de nuevo. No puedo dejarla sola ni puedo permitir que algo malo le suceda, no mientras esté yo aquí para evitarlo. Y tú, vampiro hipócrita, has regresado para anteponer tus intereses por sobre los suyos. No creas que no sé lo que sientes por ella, se me ha hecho demasiado evidente desde hace años. Te conozco, sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer y de lo que no, pero no imaginé que llegaras al estado de hacerla sufrir por tus estupideces.

Los ojos del moreno mostraban disgusto y enojo mientras lo reprendía, y Alucard podía adivinar los hilos plateados brillar sutilmente entre sus puños apretados. Él le devolvió la mirada irritado:

—Claro, tanto la aprecias que ahora hasta te encantaría ser para ella algo más que un simple mayordomo ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco soy estúpido, shinigami. Veo cómo la tratas, cómo le hablas y hasta cómo la abrazas—. Terminó diciendo con furia al recordar la escena de la tarde anterior.

Walter no se inmutó ante los reclamos:

—Claro que la quiero más que como un simple mayordomo –los ojos del vampiro brillaron más furiosos que de costumbre- Ella es como mi hija, estúpido. La conozco desde que estaba en la panza de su madre.

—¡¿Y eso te lleva a abrazarla!?— gritó el vampiro casi fuera de sí, no pudiendo reprimir su odio y sus celos.

Walter cerró los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza:

—¿Acaso no entiendes que ella necesita que la apoyen de vez en cuando? La eh abrazado muchas veces y no con las intenciones que tú te imaginas.

—Claro, claro. Siempre has sido un mayordomo muy fiel ¿Verdad?— dijo Alucard con sorna. El otro se molestó.

—¡Ya te dije cuánto lamento ese error!

—Nunca será suficiente.

—Quizás, pero aún puedo hacer algo para ayudarla.

El vampiro abrió los ojos fingiendo curiosidad: —¿Qué?

—Esto— respondió el otro sacando sus hilos y enrollándolos alrededor del cuerpo del nosferatus- ¿Necesitas matarme para estar sellado de nuevo? Pues hazlo, liquídame y así dejaras a la ama en paz.

Alucard se rió de buena gana:

—¿Así que vas a sacrificarte por ella? Que conmovedor. No hubiera esperado menos de ti, viejo amigo. Pero déjame decirte que, por más que me agrade la idea de mandarte al otro mundo, es ella quien debe elegir.

—¿Acaso no temes que me prefiera a mí antes que a ti? Después de todo, a compartido toda su vida junto a mí, y ahora que soy joven puedo acompañarla por mucho tiempo más…añadiéndole a eso que sigo siendo un humano prácticamente normal…

Walter soltó esas palabras con malicia, sabiendo que de verdad no las sentía, pero haciendo uso de ellas para provocar a su antiguo compañero. Y su plan tuvo efecto inmediato. Los ojos del vampiro resplandecieron rojos de odio y sus colmillos brillaron bajo una mueca de desprecio.

—Tú, maldito…

Escupió entre dientes al momento en que –haciendo caso omiso de los hilos que cortaban superficialmente su carne- se abalanzó hacia su oponente y lo agarraba por el cuello con la intención de ahorcarlo. Walter se sitió levantado del piso por una fuerza superior, pero la sonrisa socarrona no abandonó su cara mientras sentía las manos poderosas apretarle la garganta. Sólo un poco más, y su ama estaría libre de nuevo, aún a costa de su propia vida.

—No dejaré que te quedes con ella ¡Nunca!

El vampiro cerró más sus puños cortando toda entrada de aire a los pulmones del inglés, pero limitando aún su fuerza para no romperle el cuello. Quería eliminarlo lentamente, dolorosamente, mientras veía la vida abandonar los ojos negros del otro, y aún así su sonrisa estúpida no se borraba de su cara. Ni por un segundo se paró a pensar en el plan en que estaba cayendo.

—¡ALUCARD!

El grito provino desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él se dio media vuelta para ver a las dos mujeres rubias paradas estupefactas tras el umbral de la puerta: al frente, su ama despedía furia de sus ojos azules, y detrás de ella estaba la draculina más blanca de lo normal, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando la escena.

—¿¡Que hiciste!?

Integra corrió hacia donde ellos estaban al momento en que él soltaba el cuerpo del mayordomo. La muchacha se agachó deprisa sobre el hombre y le tomó el pulso, aún seguía con vida. Éste le dirigió una media sonrisa bondadosa tras sus ojos cristalizados y le apretó los dedos entre los suyos.

—Seras, llama al doctor ¡Y date prisa!— ordenó a la joven que seguía estupefacta en la entrada, mirando a su maestro con terror. Esta obedeció con prontitud y corrió por el pasillo hasta la sala de enfermería.

—Walter, por favor, no cierres los ojos –pidió la rubia mientras desabrochaba la corbata y la camisa del mayordomo para permitir una mejor entrada de aire, y tomaba su cabeza para acomodarla en su regazo- Por favor…

El rumano avanzó un paso para acercarse a la figura agachada sobre la alfombra, pero fue detenido por una orden directa de parte de la joven:

—¡No te acerques! –Sus ojos fríos se levantaron para toparse con los suyos- Lárgate Alucard…ándate.

La última frase no sonó tan altanera como la primera, ella estaba pidiéndole que se fuera, quizás para evitar su presencia, quizás para evitar decirle muchas cosas. Él optó por hacerle caso, se sentía tan estúpido dejándose llevar de esa manera.

* * *

—No pensé que podías llegar a comportarte como él— dijo la joven mientras miraba por sobre los cristales al hombre de pie delante de ella.

—Pido disculpas si la ofendí, mi señora. Pero considere que era la única opción disponible. Si debo sacrificar mi vida por su bienestar, no dudaré en hacerlo.

"No, no era la única opción disponible" –pensó Integra con amargura- existían otras dos más, pero ella no hablaría de eso con su mayordomo. Entendía lo que él había hecho para ayudarla, pero le molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que no la hubiera tomado en cuenta al momento de decidirlo. ¿Acaso ninguno había pensado en ella, en su reacción?

—De todos modos, Walter. Es una decisión que me corresponde tomar a MÍ, nadie más debe intervenir en esto –Se sacó los lentes para sobarse el puente de la nariz- Ahora retírate por favor, y no quiero más pleitos con Alucard.

El mayordomo salió de la oficina haciendo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció tras la puerta. Santo Dios, sólo le restaban 3 días de plazo y ya habían llegado a esto. La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado difícil.


	5. Ceder un poco

**Capítulo 5 up! :) Sé que me he demorado un tanto, lo siento. También sé que en un comienzo dije que esto tendría unos cuatro o cinco capítulos...quizás me pase de ese pronóstico jejeje..pero no tanto ;) Y, bueno, aquí les va. Tiene de todos un poquito, ojalá no lo encuentren muy desordenado, y cumpla con sus expectativas :S Quizás, Alucard les paresca un poco OOC en la última parte, yo no sé si estará bien. Pero bueno ¡Es mi fic! Y debo darme apoyo moral aunque sea yo misma xD jajaja**

**Espero sus comentarios (Al final vienen los agradecimientos a mis lindos lectores :B) :D**

* * *

**Capítulo.5 "A veces, hay que ceder un poco para conseguir lo que quieres"**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí con un golpe brusco. Pero en vez de caminar hacia su cama como siempre lo hacía, dejó caer su cuerpo resbalando por la madera hasta llegar con sus nalgas al suelo; los párpados bajos tratando de ocultar la belleza de esos orbes azules, que ahora solo pueden mostrar un sentimiento: Decepción…bueno, tal vez dos: Ira.

Juntó las rodillas frente a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en la zona tibia que quedaba entre sus piernas y su torso. Parece una adolescente arrimada contra la pared de su cuarto, y ella odia su propia imagen. La hace sentir indefensa. Sabía que él era un monstruo, sabía que era sádico, que gozaba con el dolor ajeno…pero no imaginó que con el suyo también.

Sí, él era un monstruo, ella siempre lo supo, pero…quizá inconscientemente nunca quiso admitirlo -_El monstruo en el sótano_-… Alucard era una visión bastante alejada de eso, visualmente hablando, claro; aunque durmiese en las mazmorras. El monstruo en el sótano había sido, finalmente, su propio salvador. Y el monstruo en el sótano amenazaba con ser ahora su perdición.

**-O-O-O-O-**

* * *

Una cabecita rubia alborotada hablaba "sola" concentradamente en el salón.

—No. No puedo bajar a hablar con él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Claro que tengo miedo! ¿Acaso no sabes de QUIÉN estamos hablando? El maestro sería capaz de enviarnos a los dos de vuelo al "otro mundo", y ahora sí que no tendríamos forma de regresar.

—Pero mignonette, es tu maestro. Además, eres un vampiro igual que él…

—En eso te equivocas. Puede que ya me haya convertido en un vampiro verdadero, pero no le llego ni a los talones a un nosferatus como él. No quiero imaginarme de lo que sería capaz de hacernos si lo agarramos de malas…— La draculina tembló visiblemente, como imaginando una situación horrorosa.

—No temas Seras. Por más que el viejo nos dé miedo, estoy seguro de que no te hará nada. Solo irás a hablar un rato con él, es propio de una incipiente preocuparse por la situación de su maestro ¿No? Además no vas sola, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, no hay de que temer.

Algo reconfortada por las "palabras" que oía en su interior, la chica se armó de aplomo para bajar hasta las mazmorras de la mansión, hasta los dominios de su Maestro. La verdad es que hacía días que quería hablar con él, aunque fuese de un tema cualquiera. Alucard había estado bastante huraño en cuanto a la sociabilización con ellos desde que apareció de nuevo, y el accidente que presenció junto a Sir Integra en los días anteriores la había dejado más pasmada aún. Necesitaba aclararse un poco, y el ser en su interior –o sea, Pip- exigía lo mismo. Tenían que salir de dudas, buscar algunas pistas.

Luego de dar muchos pequeños y vacilantes pasos, llegó por fin hasta el sub nivel. Indecisa, se quedo de pie fuera de la puerta negra de la mazmorra, hasta que ésta se abrió de improviso.

—No pretendes quedarte ahí parada como tonta toda la noche, ¿Verdad?

Seras tragó saliva con la boca seca, y dio un paso al interior. El vampiro estaba sentado sobre su característica silla, con una pierna encima de la otra, mientras en su mano izquierda agitaba una copa de vino. ¿Vino? La chica jugueteó con sus dedos en una muestra de nerviosismo:

—Esteee, yo… —Alucard la miró impaciente— Bueno, yo…quería saber si todo andaba bien, Maestro…— dijo con casi un hilo de voz, mirándolo apenas.

El aludido la miró secamente, sin despegarle los ojos rojos de encima. Seras se sintió palidecer.

—…¿Por qué no iba a andar bien?

Ufff, al menos no se había molestado, no aún.

—Bueno, es que se le ha visto tan poco desde que llegó, y…usted sabe, con lo que pasó el otro día, yo pensé…

—¿Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con Walter? –El vampiro dejó su copa sobre la mesa de noche- No quiero hablar de eso.

—Umh…entonces…

—Entonces nada, chica policía (¡Volvió a llamarla así!) No hay nada más que contar, puedes irte tranquila y decirle a ese novio tuyo que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Aún no me das motivos para enviarte de vuelta y sin regresos al mundo de los muertos.

Dijo lo último con una sonrisa perversa, entre diversión y amenaza, y Seras se sintió estremecer.

—N...No es mi novio –protestó, no hallando que decir ante la salida.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada divertida y se volvió a su copa.

—Sin embargo, yo los veo bastante a gusto juntos.

La vampiresa enrojeció al punto de confundirse con un gran tomate, parecía como si sus mejillas quisieran explotar de un momento a otro. Alucard se levantó de su silla y pasó junto a ella camino a la pared:

—Voy a dar una vuelta al patio, necesito aire fresco. Deberías considerar lo mismo, pareciera como si tu cara estuviera a punto de arder.

Ella lo miró avergonzada y se dio la vuelta para salir lo antes posible de la habitación de su maestro antes de que éste agregara algo más sobre ella y sobre Pip.

— ¿Ves? Le dije que era mejor no ir a hablar con él.

—Sin embargo, no nos hizo nada malo…y hasta me pareció gracioso eso del noviazgo…

— ¡Pip! ¡No es para nada gracioso!— protestó ella tirándole una almohada a la figura ensombrecida del mercenario que tenía en frente.

* * *

Alucard salió al patio y caminó por el camino de pierda del jardín hasta llegar a un claro de luna. Se quedó mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer titilantes en el firmamento, reflejando su pálida luz entre los destellos cristalinos del agua de la fuente maciza puesta en el centro del huerto. Las pequeñas rocas de luz parecían hacerle guiños a la distancia, coquetas, radiantes. Se perdió un rato en ellas, recordando una noche similar y lejana vivida en su lejana Valaquia, cuando aún era un príncipe, un niño apenas, un niño libre…luego otra luz llamó su atención, la de una ventana en un dormitorio del último piso; una figura delgada y en camisón salió a asomarse al balcón de la alcoba. Apoyó los brazos en el barandal y se quedo mirando al cielo, la luz de la luna dio destellos plateados a su cabellera dorada que ondeaba por su espalda. Pasado un minuto, la figura quitó las manos de los barrotes de madera y desapareció al interior de la habitación, cerrando la ventana y las cortinas tras de sí. La luz se apagó. Alucard se quedo mirando el sitio ya vacío, e inconscientemente -aunque su cuerpo ya no lo necesitaba- respiró hondo, inflando el pecho muerto.

—¿Disfrutando de la noche, Conde?

Una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso por entre sus labios antes de que él se diera vuelta para enfrentar al sujeto que le hablaba. Sentado sobre un taburete de madera nativa, el de la coleta fumaba apaciblemente un cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios, dejando escapar un hilo de humo que se perdía serpenteante en el aire frío de la noche. Tenía las piernas estiradas en una actitud despreocupada y el brazo derecho puesto por encima del respaldo de la banca. Algunos mechones pequeños de cabellos adornaban su chasquilla y le otorgaban un aire atractivo a su persona. El mayordomo lo miró de reojo mientras dejaba escapar una bocanada de humo tibio y ceniciento de entre sus labios.

—Por lo visto, no soy el único. –Respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?... ¿La jardinería, quizás?

El otro hombre sonrió y se relajó aún más en el asiento, tomando una vista total de su compañero de pie; puso el cigarrillo elegantemente entre sus dedos y respondió:

— ¿Acaso no es una bonita noche digna de contemplar? –Alzó la cara teatralmente hacia el cielo oscurecido- Hay una luna hermosa, la noche está estrellada y los astros tiritan a lo lejos…

El vampiro no pudo reprimir una carcajada

—¿Ahora te crees Neruda? Te está afectando la juventud, shinigammi.

Walter le devolvió la sonrisa al momento en que apagaba su colilla contra la piedra del piso.

—No está de más leer algo de poesía de vez en cuando.

Alucard lo miró con la sonrisa cínica colgando de los labios, sabía que todo eso de la poesía no era más que un tema trivial, pasajero antes de abordar lo realmente importante, y ese tema ya venía.

—¿Ya has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, vampiro. Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando. Me refiero a si ya sabes que harás cuando ella se niegue a ser tu condesa.

Los rasgos aristocráticos y bellos del rumano se deformaron en una mueca de enojo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Cómo sabes que no aceptará?

El moreno se rió abiertamente:

—Es demasiado obvio. No puedes pretender convertirla en una más de la especie que ella tanto odia. Es estúpido. Es una Hellsing, orgullosa y terca como todos. Jamás abandonará su humanidad, ni siquiera por ti.

Alucard tomó asiento en la otra esquina del asiento y le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante, dura.

—Quizás logre hacerla cambiar de opinión. A fin de cuentas soy su sirviente fiel, la eh cuidado siempre, daría mi vida por ella –se rió- No veo por qué no podría aceptarme.

Walter le siguió el juego de las confidencias:

—Fiel o no, sigues siendo un vampiro. Jamás te desharás de esa maldición, y lo sabes. –Cruzó una pierna por sobre la otra- Y puede que Sir Integra te quiera, sí…pero eso sólo ella lo sabe. Aún así, estás apostando todo a esa pequeña esperanza de cariño. ¿Qué pasará si no se da? ¿Destruirás Inglaterra en tu frustración?... ¿Y con ella a tu condesa? ¿O bien la obligarás a seguirte y amarte eternamente?

—Es una idea…

—¿Y soportar su eterno desprecio y su odio? No lo creo. Puede que seas el monstruo más sanguinario y feroz que exista, pero esa chica te ah domado. No eres capaz de exponerte a perderla ¿Verdad?

Los dientes del vampiro rechinaron cuando él apretó la boca con fuerza; lo odiaba, odiaba las palabras de ese maldito shinigami, pero tenía razón; el muy imbécil tenía razón, ambos lo sabían. Guardaron silencio por un momento, sin dejar de mirarse, los ojos rojos llameantes contra los negros aparentemente tranquilos. Hasta que Alucard optó por levantarse.

—Deberías reconsiderar tu postura, Alucard. No es esa la manera en cómo te ganes a tu condesa.

El vampiro se giró y le dedicó una risita

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil— dijo antes de desaparecer de escena, quién sabe dios para dónde.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que le pasara a mi Maestro, Pip?

La voz dentro de su cabeza pareció titubear un poco antes de responder:

—Para mí está muy claro. Alucard quiere convencer a Sir Integra de unirse a él en la oscuridad.

—¡¿Quieres decir que quiere convertirla en un vampiro?!

—Exactamente, pero no en cualquier vampiro. Él quiere que ella sea su compañera, su condesa.

—Pero…pero, Sir Integra nunca accederá a ser un vampiro— Dijo la chica suspirando, como pensando en la remota posibilidad e imaginando la soledad de su maestro.

Era cierto que él era el gran nosferatus, el único y poderoso Rey de la No Vida, el más terrible y sanguinario y blablablá…pero estaba tan solo en su inmortalidad. Claro, ahora la tenía a ella, pero no era lo mismo. Ella algo sabía acerca del pasado de su maestro a través de los comentarios de Walter y de las lecturas de Stoker, pero no estaba segura de que fueran ciertos dichos rumores. ¿Había sido en verdad tan dura la vida con su maestro? Lo imaginó como un pobre niño entregado a las manos turcas por su propio padre, traicionado por su hermano, derrotado en batalla, perdiendo a todo su ejército, y convirtiéndose finalmente en un monstruo por su propia voluntad. Y tras todo aquello, la pena amorosa, el sufrimiento de perder a sus esposas…el amor, todo se reducía a eso. Sonaba tan tragicómico tratándose de él. Y luego una vez más, cayendo de su trono de Drácula por encapricharse con una mujer, perdiendo su libertad por ella. Condenado a vivir eternamente y al servicio de los humanos. Bueno, de un humano en este caso. Y ahora estaba, como guinda de la torta, su obsesión por Sir Integra Hellsing, su propio Maestro. La única mujer que le estaba prohibida. Seras volvió a suspirar.

— Pobre maestro. Quizás por ser un monstruo nunca tenga derecho a encontrar la felicidad… -dijo pensando a la vez en sí misma.

—¡Hey! No digas eso mi lindura. –La figura de Pip apareció ante ella materializándose desde su brazo- Yo siempre, siempre voy a estar contigo. Puede que mi cuerpo sexy, atlético y espectacular ya no lo veas como antes –le dirigió una sonrisa ancha- pero mi espíritu no te abandonará jamás. Nunca te voy a dejar sola.

—¡Capitán! –la chica ahogó un gritito y le echó los brazos al cuello de ese cuerpo ensombrecido, estrechándolo contra sí mientras por su cara rodaba una lágrima de felicidad.

—Y también estoy presente cuando te…

—No arruines el momento Pip –le cortó ella dándole un "ligero" apretón, que sólo podía soportar la columna vertebral de un espíritu. Pip se rió y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su mignonette. _Siempre._

* * *

La sangre de los criminales puede aplacar un poco la sed, pero no la sacia en absoluto. Alucard dejó caer el cuerpo inerte del hombre con la mirada perdida y una mueca de terror en el rostro de entre sus fauces. Manchas rojas gotearon por sus colmillos sedientos, manchando la barbilla y parte de cuello de la camisa. En absoluto saciado. Comparada con las bolsas de sangre médica que solía beber, ésta era mucho mejor, al menos estaba tibia y venía en su envase original; pero comparado con la sangre virgen que él anhelaba, ésta era una porquería asquerosa, insignificante. Nada se podía comparar a la sangre de su maestro, era única en el mundo entero, como ella. Se limpió la sangre de la cara con la lengua larga y se adentró en el parque, en busca de algo o alguien que pudiera distraer su atención de su rubia e inalcanzable tentación.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Olfateó el aire: olía a sangre, y a miedo. Él podía sentirlo. Una mujer, sí. Una mujer estaba siendo asaltada. Contra un árbol, en el lado oscuro del camino, diviso nítidamente las dos figuras que forcejeaban. Una era menuda y bajita, y estaba tirada bajo el cuerpo aplastante de su agresor, un hombre de hombros anchos, barbón, con un tatuaje de serpiente rodeándole el brazo derecho. Sostenía un cuchillo mientras intimidaba a su víctima.

—Tshhh…si no quieres que te meta esta lindura por las costillas, mas te vale cerrar la boca y cooperar ¿Oíste?

La muchacha lloraba a lágrima viva viendo cómo el delincuente la estaba despojando de su cartera y ahora de su blusa, con sus manos grandes y torpes; acariciando, buscando.

—Deberías aprender a tratar a las mujeres.

La voz sonó baja y grave, hasta con un dejo de burla, en los oídos de la pareja. El violador se volvió hacia el intruso y lo miró con odio

—¿Quién eres tú, payaso, para venir a meter las narices donde no te importa?— Dijo amenazándolo con el arma reluciente.

El vampiro sonrió de manera tenebrosa:

—Tienes que aprender a comportarte, gusano.

—Quien mierda te crees para venir a insultarme, ¡Perro!

El del tatuaje gritó antes de lanzarse de salto sobre él con la intención de hundir el cuchillo en su tórax. Pero evidentemente, el vampiro fue mucho más rápido y lo esquivó, agarrándolo por los pelos de la nuca y hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello del agresor. Este dio un grito aterrador al sentir las mandíbulas cerrándose sobre su garganta, extrayendo su sangre; pataleó un poco, luego, nada más. La pobre mujer quedo pasmada mirando la escena terrorífica que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos; aquel hombre alto y de vestimenta extraña estaba succionando la sangre del asaltante desde su cuello.

—Un vam…vamp…vampiro— gimió sin poder levantarse del susto.

Alucard termino de engullir hasta la última gota que pudo obtener, y desechó el cuerpo ya inservible del infeliz sujeto. La palidez de la luna se reflejó en su rostro demoníaco mientras él sonrió a la muchacha. Esta se paralizó.

—Si usted gusta, puedes correr ahora_— _Dijo mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados.

Ella se levanto apurada y echó a correr fuera del parque, escapando por su vida. El vampiro la vio alejarse deprisa, y no pudo evitar sonreír: _Siempre corren._ Luego desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo del hombre tirado a sus pies, y haciendo un mohín de disgusto, se dispuso a ocultarlo de la vista de los transeúntes.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Matar. Estaba en sus raíces, en su instinto de depredador asesino. Matar y devorar sin piedad, acabar con todo si le diese la gana. Él era el "_número uno" _de la cadena alimenticia, el último eslabón. Podía tener lo que quería, todo lo que deseara. Salvo una cosa…bueno, dos.

Lo primero que el nosferatus anhelaba, era encontrar un oponente digno. Innumerables batallas habían pasado por su cuerpo dejando solamente algún que otro recuerdo lejano, nada más. Nadie a su altura para pelear. Lo segundo, era alguien; de sobra sabemos quién era ese alguien. El vampiro sospechaba que ambos anhelos los encontraría en la misma persona. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (su nombre sonaba lindo cuando lo pronunciaba en voz alta, saboreando cada letra) encarnaba para él a su Condesa ideal y, a la vez, a su mejor oponente.

Matar era tan fácil, lograría la destrucción de Inglaterra en unos minutos, y del mundo entero en otros tantos. Acabar con la humanidad para siempre. Podría ser el amo y señor de todo lo habitable ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía? Por ella. Ella era la única que lo ataba a la cordura, a la servidumbre llevada con alegría, podía ser el cable de salvación a su eterno divagar solitario. Ella…un simple humano; joven, mortal, desprotegido, frágil…mujer. Tan simple y tan complicado a la vez; mil veces deseable y diez mil veces inalcanzable.

Miró el cadáver del asesino rodar cuesta abajo por una cuneta; Integra era su objetivo final, su meta a conseguir. Se aclaró un poco la mente; no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ahora que estaba tan, tan cerca, no podía permitirse el lujo de dar un paso en falso, menos con esa mujer. Quizás, solo quizás, el shinigami tenía razón y él estaba completamente perdido. Pero aún tenía algunas cartas que jugar, la carta desesperada del que se juega el todo o nada sobre la mesa de apuestas.

¡Pero qué diablos! Él era el vampiro más poderoso, ¡Él era el rey de la No Vida! Siempre se salía con la suya, siempre. Solo tenía que saber llegar, y su anhelada compañera llegaría a su lado tarde o temprano. Solo….ceder un poco.

* * *

No hay ni un solo ruido en la Mansión, así ella puede soltar sus frustraciones reprimidas. Walter y Seras andan en una misión, Alucard tampoco está…quién sabe dónde andará ese mal nacido.

Descalza, con las piernas descubiertas por el short corto de su pijama y su camiseta morada, ella contempla la barra de licores que hay en el mueble de su sala de estar. Últimamente han mermado mucho las botellas. Coge uno al azar y se va hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea. El ruido de las llamas lamiendo la madera es lo único que rompe el silencio en toda la casa.

No puede estar en peor situación ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Para muchos, la decisión más apropiada era olvidarse de su mayordomo y dejar que el vampiro lo aniquile, todo volvería a ser como antes: mentira, ella no podría vivir sabiendo que la vida de una de las personas a quién más aprecia está colgada de un hilo de sus propias manos. Ella no podía perder a Walter…de nuevo. No podía asesinarlo. Aunque tuviera que doblegar su orgullo, al menos sabría que había hecho algo realmente bueno.

Y luego estaba Alucard, si el muy maldito estaba libre ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y la dejaba tranquila? Tenía todo un planeta para andar a sus anchas y dejar a Inglaterra y a ella misma en paz. Pero no, él volvía, solo para torturarla ¿Sería acaso aquella su venganza por lo que sus antepasados hicieron con él? ¿Acaso nunca le importó como maestro…como persona…como mujer?

Integra cerró los puños con fuerza, era tan humillante encontrarse en aquella situación, realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Apuró un sorbo directamente de la botella hacia su boca; el líquido pasó quemando su garganta, pero a ella no le importó.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Comenzó a hacer calor, Integra se abanicó con la mano y metió un dedo en el cuello de su camiseta para abrirla un poco y permitir una mejor entrada del aire, luego miró la botella vacía que estaba tirada a su lado en el sillón, y la otra a medio vaciar que sostenía en la mano derecha. Ella no estaba borracha, realmente no, pero sí bastante mareada.

Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su antebrazo...lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, já! Tonta. La escena de él con una rodilla sobre tierra, en todo su esplendor de guerrero rumano, inclinándose frente a ella para ofrecerle su devoción, y llamándola "Condesa". ¡Estúpido! Y cuando se despidió, verlo desaparecer para siempre a través de una pantalla, ella estaba segura de haber escuchado el sonido de su corazón al agrietarse; se había ido, su vampiro se había ido…para siempre.

La joven hizo rechinar los dientes de la rabia, escondiendo la cabeza bajo ambos brazos para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar. No hubo día en que no lo extrañara, la apacible "tranquilidad" que le brindó su ya no molesta presencia cada noche en su oficina se hizo insoportable. Ella prefería insultar y disparar a esa cara de demencia antes que estar extrañándola.

Y ella lo esperaba, ella lo... ¡Idiota! La traición, eso era lo que no podía aceptar, la traición hacia ella. Se había burlado abiertamente de su persona, primero la había abandonado (Jurando que nunca iba a hacerlo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuamente tonta?) y luego había regresado, pero poniéndole condiciones. _Te odio ¡Te odio! _Nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza, con tanta saña. ¿Por qué…Por qué tuvo que despertarlo ese día en el sótano? ¿Por qué su tío había sido un traidor? ¡¿Por qué no se quedo allí encerrado para siempre...pudriéndose "en vida"?!

La rabia, la ira por todo lo que sentía y por las imágenes que inundaban su cabeza hicieron que el calor subiera desde su estómago, propagándose por todo su cuerpo; los puños firmemente apretados mientras golpea con fuerza sobre los brazos del sillón, ahogando con ello parte de su furia encerrada en un grito contenido. _Y ella lo quiso, ¡Lo quiso! ¡Quiso a ese mal nacido! _

Afuera las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más espesas, amenazando con convertir la noche en una tormenta. Dentro de la mansión, ella gime su propia tormenta interna. Acurrucada, echa un ovillo contra su propio cuerpo, dejando escapar a montones aquellas lágrimas que guardó por años.

Frente a ella, justo delante de la chimenea encendida, una figura de rojo la observa desde hace un tiempo. Apenas visibles los ojos, termina de materializarse en la habitación antes de hablarle.

—Integra…

La respiración se quedó congelada en su garganta en cuanto escuchó su nombre, su voz. Levantó con lentitud la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos azules oscuros, fríos, desprovistos ya de la mas mínima muestra de dolor, solo queda desprecio, desprecio infinito…y decepción.

—Tú…

—Integra, yo…

—¡Tú! –gritó ella al momento en que tomaba la botella de su regazo y la lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la cara del nosferatus, éste apenas logró reaccionar y deja que el cristal atraviese su cuerpo para dar de lleno contra la chimenea y quebrarse en mil pedazos, provocando con ello una mini explosión al contactar el fuego con el alcohol.

El ruido hace que gire un poco la cabeza para comprobar que todo está bien, pero en ese instante ve, por el rabillo del ojo, a la chica que se abalanza sobre él para golpearlo; no alcanza a detenerla, no tiene por qué detenerla…

—¡Miserable idiota!— Grita ella mientras le abofetea con tal fuerza que le hace girar la cara.

Y los golpes no terminan allí, envuelta en una crisis de odio y adrenalina, Integra continúa golpeándolo, sacando fuerzas de no sabe dónde; sus puños blancos, lívidos debido a la presión que sostienen, se entierran en su pecho una y otra vez, mientras ella lo insulta y le grita. Pronto todo se convierte en una lluvia de puñetazos y puntapiés; siente hasta las uñas clavarse en la piel de su pecho, rasgándola.

—¡Nunca deberías haber vuelto…nunca! ¡Estúpido monstruo! ¡No sabes cómo te odio!

El cuerpo de Alucard, perplejo aún por la escena, pierde el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo llevándose a la chica consigo. Lo único que logra ver de ella es una maraña de cabellos rubios desparramados por su cara y cayéndole sobre el torso; a horcajadas sobre él, aún lo golpea reprimiendo sollozos ahogados.

—¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! Esperé tanto por ti maldito, y me llegas con esto. ¡Te aborrezco como nunca pensé que podía llegar a hacerlo! ¡Desearía no haberte encontrado nunca!

Sus palabras suenan tan frías, tan llenas de odio que él se las cree todas, una a una: su ama, Integra Hellsing, lo odia. Y no es para menos. Su cuerpo absorbe los golpes sin dolor alguno, pero su "corazón", o como pueda llamársele a ese músculo inservible, no es tan inmune… _¿Qué ha hecho? _El cuerpo de la muchacha se contorsiona por la ira en su interior, y algunas lágrimas calientes caen sobre su torso magullado…ella está llorando, está llorando por él, por su culpa. Por fin, Alucard decide reaccionar; toma los brazos de la joven y los sujeta firmemente a fin de detenerla.

—Integra, por favor…

—¡Déjame!

Un brazo de ella logra zafarse y otra cachetada poderosa le hace arder la cara:

—¡No eres más que un hijo de…!

Pero esta vez sus brazos han avanzado más rápidos, atrapándola por la nuca y arrastrándola hacia abajo justo sobre su rostro, aplastandole la boca contra la suya, introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad tibia y jugosa que segundos atrás no dejaba de gritarle. Integra en estado de shock, trata desesperadamente de zafarse pero no puede contra la fuerza sobrehumana del vampiro, sus puños se interponen entre ambos pero aún así él la abraza por la cintura, apegándola más contra su cuerpo.

—¡Mmhhm! ¡Mmnoh! ¡Qué mierda te pasa!_—_ dice en cuanto logra, por un instante, recuperar el aliento fuera del beso abrasador del vampiro.

—Integra, por favor, escúchame…

—¡No!_—_ la joven ha tratado de alejarse de él resbalando a través de su cuerpo, pero no ha sido lo suficientemente rápida y el vampiro se incorpora tirándola ahora a ella por debajo de su cuerpo macizo, atrapándola entre su peso y el suelo.

—Por favor— dice él y al momento siente las uñas clavárseles en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar.

Puede ver las gotas de su propia sangre salpicar el rostro de la mujer que tiene atrapada; entonces toma de nuevo la cara de la chica entre sus manos y vuelve a besarla, esta vez con mayor fervor, con más ímpetu que antes. Puede sentir como ella se retuerce y trata de cerrar su boca para impedirle la entrada, pero él logra forzarla e invadirla, provocando con ello un leve corte en su labio inferior, del que emanan al instante algunas gotas de sangre. Casi pierde el control. Sus labios dulces, unidos al sabor exquisito de su sangre, hacen del beso un acto maravilloso, aunque Integra aún luche por separarse de él, por dar término a ese beso no consentido. Y debe separarse, ella tiene que respirar.

Sus manos se trasladan entonces hacia las muñecas, a fin de mantenerla quieta sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos rojos se cruzan con los otros azules, que parecen acribillarlo tan solo con la mirada. Las caderas de Integra bien apretadas entre sus piernas, evitando que se mueva; puede sentir el roce de su pantalón sobre la piel suave de los muslos que el short no alcanza a cubrir.

—Yo…lo siento. _ -_La mirada de Integra no cambia- Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil el otro día en las mazmorras. Siento ser aquel que te está arruinando la vida. Si quieres que nos casemos sólo a través de los papeles, lo hacemos. Si por el contrario quieres que me vaya de Inglaterra y de tu vida para siempre, lo haré…sólo tienes que decirlo, Integra. Aunque me duela el alma dejarte, porque…porque te quiero. Pero no quiero seguir haciéndote infeliz…

Integra con los ojos cerrados, apretó los labios en una mueca y respiró hondo:

—Suéltame Alucard.

Él obedeció pacientemente. Ella esperó a que él ya estuviese incorporado del todo y se negó tomar su mano para incorporarse. También ella se levanta pacientemente, acomodar su camiseta maltrecha sobre su figura, antes de hacer contacto visual nuevamente.

—Si te vas -comenzó- ¿Será para siempre? -El vampiro se creyó morir nuevamente, pero asintió confirmando. —¿Y prometes no regresar más a Inglaterra?

—No mientras vivas, si es a lo que te refieres…

Ella apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos nuevamente, allí estaba la solución, si tan solo…

—Supongo que seguirías libre, sin sellos que te aten.

—Exacto

No podía ser perfecto. Integra suspiró ofuscada y se dio media vuelta sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

_—_Tendré que pensarlo.

El vampiro no supo si debía sentir una pizca de esperanza por permanecer a su lado, o feliz porque finalmente ella lo dejaría libre…su tan ansiada libertad, que por alguna razón ya no era tan apreciada como antes…

Aunque, tal vez...conociendo a Integra, ella hiciese lo que él esperaba que hiciese al jugarse esa carta. Tan solo ceder un poco, retroceder un paso, para más tarde avanzar dos...

* * *

**Chaná! Los Agradecimientos!^^ :) Comencemos por el principio:**

**-Mi infalible y adorada Celtica Rous, que es la demente preferida que conozco :B Ves? ya te subí otro capítulo, para que no vengas a secuestrarme u.u jajaja y para que tampoco me acuses con mi hermano xD (es un alivio el tenerlo lejos en estos casos jeje) espero que te guste! n.n**

**-Otra personita que me ha estado leyendo desde mis comienzos Mayra Niimura: me encantan tus reviews! Siempre me das tanto apoyo, muchas gracias awww *-* Para que no llores por lo corto de los capítulos, hice a este un poquito más largo ¿eh?^^**

**Alexandra Romance: Gracias por lo de genial^^ jejejeje Eres una malvada, quieres que el vampiro sufra de celos XD saludos linda! :D**

**-Sessha Jazmin: No me habías dejado ni un review antes! :O xD Me encanta que te agrade el fic n.n Número uno: jajaja lo de Seras y los vegetales se me salió sin pensarlo, la verdad es que ni la imaginé tratando de comer algo de carne :D Dos: No odies a Alucard u.u pero sí se merece algunos enojos en este papel jeje. Tres: No podía dejar de lado a Pip, ya sabes ¡Me encanta! *Trataré de ver si puedo meter una "conversación" entre él y el vampiro más adelante^^***

**-VanillaFlower: Gracias por el review^^ me alegra el hecho de que te parezca que las actitudes concuerdan, la verdad no estaba muy segura de ello. Saludos ;)**

**-Sthefany naturely: espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho :D**

**-Panakeias: jajaja Si, Walter también te apoyaría^^. Aunque él lo hace por ayudar a su ama, y sospecho que tú lo haces porque es la opción más práctica xD Eres una malvada! :P**

**-Mary carrasco: qué escogerá, qué escogerá?^^ jajaja Bueno, te prometo que en el próximo se sabrá, si o si (aunque ya casi todos deben sospechar^^)**

**-Lince12: Bienvenida! :) Ojala te guste este capítulo también ;)**

**-Abrilius:Para quitarte tu estado de ascuas! XD Aquí esta el otro capítulo. (Que me reí con el dicho que empleaste, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba, aca en mi país casi no se usa ya xD)**

**-Motoko Draculia: también bienvenida!^^ :D En el próximo se sabrá, no te preocupes ;)**

**-AngelOscuro07: Gracias por tus felicitaciones! :)**

**-Reeth Westerna: No soy taaan cruel u.u jejeje para que tengas una muestra de ello..ya me falta poquiito :D**


	6. Decisión final

**Que vergüenza, llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar esto. Lo siento, de veras! u.u**

**Lo que pasa es que eh tenido poco tiempo, además de que mis "musas inspirativas" decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones de invierno al parecer...o sino, cayeron enfermas :/**

**Pero bueno, aquí va! Cuando lo escribí me salió demasiado largo, así que mejor decidí separarlo en dos (eso quiere decir que demoraré menos en subir el otro capítulo...wiii xD)**

**Disclaimer: A menos que mi otro yo se llame K. Hirano...No, no soy dueña de Hellsing :P**

*****Diálogos _"entre comillas y cursiva"_ corresponden a pensamientos ;)

* * *

**Decisión final**

Retroceder un paso, para más tarde avanzar dos. O bien para dar una zancada.

Y así, Integra hizo lo que él sospechó, lo que su "alma" quiso sospechar en vez se sentirse perdido ante su negativa. Tampoco es que a su rubia debilidad le quedaran demasiadas opciones. Había dado con la jugada perfecta. _Touché._

* * *

—Entiendes cómo va a ser esto ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto— dijo el vampiro dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, que la hizo morder su cigarrillo con más fuerza.

—No es necesario que sonrías de esa manera, ya sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo. –Se masajeó las sienes buscando la calma antes de proseguir- ¿Alguna otra "acotación" al respecto_?_

Odiaba el solo hecho de tener que preguntarle a él acerca de alguna acotación, ¡A él!

—Ummhh…ahora que lo dices…—Integra le dio una mirada azul asesina— Pues sí…algunas cosas. Primero, sé que solo es firmar papeles y nada más…pero no pretenderás ir con tu traje ¿Verdad? –se rió ante la mueca de odio que hizo ella. —No, no. Vamos a hacerlo como se merece. Entiendo que no quieras usar un vestido de novia de esos llenos de vuelos y encajes y blablá, pero al menos quiero que uses algo…apropiado a la situación, algo sencillo si te apetece. Segundo, ¡Ya tengo a nuestro padrino de bodas! –a ella se le hizo un nudo al escucharlo decir la frase, todavía no se acostumbrada, ni creía iba a poder hacerlo nunca- Será tu "fiel" mayordomo, no creo que se niegue ante algo así.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, si eso era posible, al imaginar la cara que pondría su compañero cuando le avisara— Y, ya sabemos quién será la Dama de Honor.

—_Seras_— pensó ella para sus adentros.

—¡Exacto! No hay para qué preguntárselo, de seguro la chica policía estará feliz con ello.

Ella lo miró conteniendo las ganas de dispararle en la cabeza, apagó su cigarro contra la mesa y se levantó:

—¿Alguna OTRA cosa que agregar?

—No no no, creo que ya estamos listos—. Respondió cruzándose de brazos flojamente a través de su regazo.

—Pasado mañana al atardecer, Alucard.

—Allí estaré, no te preocupes. Espero que no pienses en dejarme plantado en el altar…

—¡Idiota!

La risa convulsiva siguió sonando tras la puerta cuando ella la cerró de golpe. Cuánto lo detestaba, y se casaría con él en los días siguientes. Oh Dios, necesitaba con urgencia su frasco de pastillas.

* * *

—¡QUEEE!

Ambas personas, o mejor dicho las tres figuras presentes frente al escritorio de la Sir abrieron los ojos como platos y dejaron caer la mandíbula. Unos más que otros: el mayordomo abrió la boca, pero su expresión fue más bien de sorpresa y la exclamación que dio resonó con un timbre normal para alguien asombrado ante algo. El mercenario, o mejor dicho la figura del mercenario presente a través del cuerpo de la draculina parecía ahora un periscopio, su ojo verde amenazó con parecerse a un balón de fútbol cuando escuchó la noticia y su grito fue de auténtica perplejidad; y por último Seras: sus ojitos azules saltaron cuando ella recibió el comunicado y soltó el chillido, Integra se llevó las manos a los oídos en un acto reflejo por lo fuerte del ruido. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente, al contrario de la de sus compañeros; juntó las manos frente a su pecho y de los ojos sacó chispitas de felicidad, comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría:

_—_¡Awww, una boda! Sir Integra, por fin se casará con mi Maestro.

Y hubiera corrido a abrazar a su señora, de no ser por la mirada fría que ésta le dio a través de sus gafas.

—Entiendan que esto es solo un papeleo más. No voy a casarme porque quiera estar junto a ese vampiro idiota. Es…la única forma para que él acepte volver a servir a la Organización y yo pueda volver a sellarlo.

Toda la alegría contagiosa de la pequeña rubia se desvaneció como por arte de magia, su señora sabía tan bien como matar el momento.

—Uhh…entonces ¿No se casan porque se quieren?

Pip le dio un pellizco en el brazo antes de que Walter la mirara advirtiéndole que guardara silencio, fue demasiado tarde, Integra se incorporó de su silla apretando los puños enguantados:

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora, fuera de mi oficina.

Seras se tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar salir de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible, Pip literalmente se esfumó dentro de su cuerpo. Walter no se movió.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, mi Lady.

Integra volvió a sentarse y a encender otro cigarrillo, lo miró a través del humo de nicotina:

—Claro que no es para imaginárselo. Pero, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No tengo otra alternativa.

El mayordomo se acercó hasta su escritorio y la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, luego tomó asiento frente a ella en la silla vacía:

_—_¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo?

—Sí, créeme que ya lo pensé mucho. Esto es lo más factible.

—Mi señora, si no le importa…todas las decisiones que usted tome a plena conciencia de sí misma serán factibles, o lo mejor para usted. Yo solo me preocupo de que sea lo que realmente desee hacer.

La dama le dio una mirada que reflejaba el agradecimiento oculto tras sus pupilas.

—Y si decide que casarse con Alucard es lo mejor en estos momentos, yo lo entiendo. Solo me preocupo por su bienestar. –Se levantó haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Y espero que ese vampiro idiota sepa valorar lo que consiguió, aunque por ahora no sea más que un acuerdo político.

Sonrió antes de salir por la puerta.

—"_¿Por ahora?"—_ las palabras de su mayordomo quedaron flotando en su memoria.

Suspiró, se frotó las sienes, mordió su cigarrillo hasta casi trozarlo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que él siempre la apoyaría en sus decisiones, estaba allí para ella como su padre, o como su hermano mayor, su consejero.

Dejó caer la blonda cabeza sobre los brazos encima de la mesa. Recordó las caras de sus subordinados al recibir la noticia: Walter parecía asombrado, pero por alguna razón ella creyó notar algo como _"Esto ya me lo esperaba"_ en su expresión. Bernadotte; bueno, el espíritu del ex capitán Bernadotte -que había querido estar presente igual- oh, su expresión había sido muy cómica, de haber estado en otra situación hasta se hubiese reído de él, la cara de perplejidad y de "¡_Que merde está pasando!_" había sido única. Y por último Seras…-suspiró- se veía tan contenta, con una alegría genuina en sus ojillos brillantes, como una niña pequeña a la que se le lleva de paseo a una juguetería o a la dulcería. Estaba segura que de no haber sido por su expresión de seriedad, la chica habría corrido a darle unos de esos abrazos "de oso" tan extremadamente cariñosos, poniendo en peligro su columna vertebral de paso.

Movió la cabeza, Victoria seguía siendo una jovencita a fin de cuentas, a pesar de llevar más de 2 años siendo un vampiro. Recordó sus saltitos de júbilo, y una sombra de sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero se desvaneció antes de formarse.

* * *

—Así que al final lo conseguiste— dijo el hombre parado a un lado de la cocina mientras preparaba una bandeja con la taza de té sobre ella.

El vampiro sonrió al entrar en el campo de visión humana y materializarse frente a él.

—Te lo dije, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—No me esperaba menos del gran Rey de la No vida— el mayordomo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se le quedo mirando a los ojos con una expresión entre divertida y seria. —Ahora, ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

—Vine a darte una noticia que sé que te encantará.

—¿Y esa sería?

—Eres mi padrino de bodas— dijo el nosferatus haciéndole un ademán exagerado con los brazos.

Walter se echó a reír.

—¡Apuesto que se te ocurrió a ti!

—¿A quién más si no?

—Eres un vampiro con suerte, Alucard. Espero que este "jueguito" de la boda llegue a buen final…para ambos. Créeme que te hablo en serio cuando te digo, no toleraré que atormentes a la señorita.

—Nunca la atormentaría, va a ser mi futura esposa.

—Y por eso es que tienes suerte –sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió- Quién lo diría, el conde Drácula casado con su propio Maestro –se rió de nuevo- Vampiro testarudo, a fin de cuentas, eres el único que realmente puede estar a su altura, a pesar de que sigues siendo un monstruo. Aprovecha la oportunidad, Alucard. Puede que sea la primera brecha para tu salvación.

—¿Qué salvación?

—La salvación de ese minúsculo retazo de alma que te queda sumergida allí quien sabe dónde, pero a la cual solo ella ah logrado llegar.

—…

—Tienes tu felicidad y la de Lady Integra en tus manos, no me defraudes—. Y diciendo esto, tomó la bandeja y se fue camino hacia las escaleras. —Ah, por cierto. Claro que seré tu padrino.

* * *

—Seras ¡¿Qué significa esto?!— preguntó la rubia mayor a la vampiresa que le mostraba un fajo de revistas colocadas sobre su cama.

—Sir Integra, tiene que elegir su vestido de novia. Contamos con casi nada de tiempo, por eso es mejor hacerlo rápido. Walter y yo podemos ir a buscarlo hoy mismo.

Integra la miró perpleja, estaba segura de que su ojo comenzaría a tiritar al igual que lo hacía el guiño detestable del líder Iscariote en el pasado. Intentó calmarse, no valía la pena gritarle a su "Dama de Honor" porque eso solo le traería más dolores de cabeza, y mucho menos quería coger el mismo tic odioso de su antiguo enemigo católico.

—No voy a utilizar algo de eso.

Seras hizo un puchero: —Pero…

—¡Que no! A lo más, iré con un vestido blanco, aunque debería utilizar uno negro debido al motivo de la ocasión— se quejó ella apartando las revistas de sus edredones.

La chica hizo un mohín ante el comentario, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar; a fin de cuentas, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sir Integra Hellsing. El hecho de que aceptara llevar un vestido ya era un milagro, ni hablar de que se casaría…¡Y con su Maestro! Optó por aprovechar lo poco que podía del momento:

—Entonces, volveré con algo que sí le va a interesar— y sin darle tiempo a que se negara, salió corriendo de la habitación derecho hasta su cuarto.

Volvió al minuto, trayendo una caja con más revistas y en la otra mano una laptop. Integra dejó salir un suspiro de resignación cuando la vio entrar por la puerta con su sonrisa fresca y feliz, solo a ella se le había ocurrido dejarla a cargo de los "preparativos" de la boda. Esto amenazaba con convertirse en un infierno de día entero para ella.

—Como no usará un vestido de novia, traje estas para que revisemos un modelo de vestido más acorde a sus gustos— dijo la muchacha enseñándole papeles brillantes de las revistas de moda de su colección personal. —También aproveche de traer algunas propuestas para el pastel.

—Seras— dijo la rubia tomándose la cara con una mano: —No habrá pastel de boda.

—Uhhhh— la draculina volvió a hacer su mohín, pero agregó de inmediato: —De todos modos, no es como si yo pudiera comer pastel –se rascó la nuca- Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que quizás sí, ahora que Pip vive dentro de mi cuerpo, puedo hacer cosas que antes no podía, como comer alimentos humano y….

—Seras, basta…

—Ups, lo siento mi señora— la chica le dio una sonrisa antes de volcar el contenido de la caja sobre la cama otra vez.

**0-0-0-0**

—¿Que tal éste?

—Muy vulgar…

—¿Y éste otro de acá?

—Muy corto.

—¿Y así?

—Muy largo, tampoco voy a disfrazarme de monja.

—Amm… ¿Y uno así?

—¡No! ¡Mira esas mangas!

La draculina revolvió todas sus revistas sin encontrar nada del agrado de la señora, vaya que había salido complicada también.

—Bueno, entonces deberíamos ver algunos en internet.

—Olvídalo Seras, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Encárgate tú de traer uno, ya sabes lo que quiero—. Y sin agregar más, su señora de levantó de la cama, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, y salió rumbo a la oficina.

—¿Ya sé lo que quiere? Pero si no le gusta nada— gimió la chica cuando se encontró sola.

Abrió una pestaña de imágenes. Buscar: vestidos blancos…

—Ammh…ese no ¡Así! No, no…muy cortito. Tal vez…¡No! muy ajustado

Estaba por tirar la toalla de su empresa, cuando vio en la esquina derecha una imagen chiquitita, hizo clic sobre ella y lo vio: un vestido blanco sencillo, estilo strapless, ajustado hasta media cintura, con un lazo negro sobre ella, y una caída de gaza con forma de campana suelta hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Era perfecto –pensó- si hasta tenía el lazo negro que la Sir había insinuado, se rió de lo último, buscó la dirección y desapareció de la habitación rumbo a la ciudad.

* * *

—Es delgada— dijo la chica mientras miraba expectante al vendedor de la tienda de novias.

—¿Qué tan delgada?

—Ummh...pues, no lo sé…

—¿Así como usted?

—No, más delgada.

—Quizás así— dijo él mostrándole una maniquí en la vitrina.

—¡No! Dije delgada, no anoréxica—protestó ella al observar la figura demasiado flaca de la muñeca de yeso. —Además es más alta.

El joven de la tienda se pasó una mano por la cara, llevaban así más de 20 minutos, y aún no sabía ni siquiera cómo era la novia. Esa manía de las Damas de Honor de elegir ellas los vestidos, pensó mirando a la chica delante de él.

—A ver, comencemos de nuevo…me dice que es alta, aproximadamente ¿Cuánto medirá?

—Umh…creo que 1.73

—Bien…¿Y de peso?

—Creo que unos 60.

—Entonces…tal vez debería ser… ¿No sabe su talla de ropa?

—¡Cómo quiere que sepa eso!

"Se supone que debería" gimió él más enredado aún, y eso que ésta era su primera venta.

Seras estaba comenzando a impacientarse, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la mansión a preparar el resto de las cosas:

—Mire, tal vez esto le sirva de algo— dijo sacando una foto de la Sir que llevaba en el bolsillo del pecho.

En la imagen aparecía una joven ataviada con un vestido gris y sombrerito al estilo típico inglés. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Trajo…usted tenía…una foto?— el vendedor sintió que se iba a desmayar "¡Todo ese tiempo tratando de adivinar y ella tenía una foto consigo!"

Cogió la foto de manos de la muchacha y contemplo a la rubia, su ojo calculador supo inmediatamente que talla era la correcta.

* * *

Integra abrió la caja con moño blanco sobre su cama y suspiró, se había arrepentido tarde de haber enviado a Victoria en busca del maldito vestido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue sacando los papeles de la envoltura y contempló la tela blanca de gaza, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo estiró frente a ella. No, no estaba mal, y eso que ella odiaba los vestidos. Pero éste parecía estar bien, y hasta tenía una cinta negra, muy acorde –pensó tratando de sonreír- en fin, tenía que cambiarse ya, quedaba menos de 1 hora para la "ceremonia" maldita a la que debía someterse ese día.

* * *

—¿Crees que le haya gustado mi vestido?— preguntó la vampira a la sombra de hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Yo creo que estuvo excelente -dijo el dándole una gran sonrisa- Hiciste una muy buena elección reseda. A propósito, tu también te ves estupenda con el que llevas.

Seras se sonrojó como toda una adolescente ante el cumplido de su compañero. Ella llevaba uno turquesa con un solo hombro, y un gran ramo de flores entre las manos. Esperaba ansiosa junto al magistrado la llegada de sus Amos. Walter estaba frente a ella con su traje negro impecable, y la coleta bien peinada. Victoria lo vio pararse tan derecho como una vela, con su elegancia habitual, y pensó que el mayordomo había sido realmente apuesto en su juventud...bueno, era...¡Ah! Aún le costaba cierto trabajo acostumbrarse a que ahora Walter ERA joven. Ambos se quedaron esperando atentos.

Alucard fue el primero en aparecer, venía caminando tranquilamente con su traje Armani, las manos en los bolsillos y los cabellos azabaches despeinados. Se veía sonriente. Llegó hasta dónde estaban ellos y miró a Walter con una sonrisa de suficiencia pegada a los labios:

—Veo que ya estamos todos.

—Solo falta Sir Integra— dijo la chica mirando por detrás de su maestro a ver si venía su señora, pero ésta no aparecía. —Espero que no haya decidido encerrarse en el baño.

—Ya llegara, Victoria. Sir Integra siempre cumple con su palabra, aunque le resulte humillante— dijo el mayordomo soltando la última frase por lo bajo, dándole una mirada de soslayo a su viejo amigo.

* * *

Se enredó el cabello en un palillo y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Sobria, su piel lozana sin maquillaje, sin joyas, con su vestido blanco y sus sandalias de tacón negras. Estaba lista. Miró el reloj en su tocador, estaba en la hora. Se acomodó los lentes y suspiró largo y pesado…no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se paró frente al retrato de su padre y dijo unas palabras en voz baja, luego salió a paso lento de su habitación rumbo al ante-jardín.

0-0-0

Alucard la vio venir desde lejos, y su sonrisa blanca se ensanchó por su rostro como un gato satisfecho. Walter lo adivinó al instante, y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida, ésta se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció un ángel rubio envuelto en un vestido blanco. Se dirigió hacia ellos con pasos firmes pero lentos, la mirada azul dura posada en un punto intermedio entre el señor magistrado y su mayordomo. El shinigami se adelantó e hizo una reverencia, luego le ofreció la mano antes de llevarla ante su futuro "esposo". Ella aceptó sin sonreír.

—Vaya, nunca antes eh visto a una novia más seria— comentó el magistrado en voz baja, la Dama de Honor le dio una mirada de silencio.

Alucard frunció el ceño ante el gesto del mayordomo, pero se relajó una vez que ambos estuvieron ante él. Recibió a Integra con una gran sonrisa y le dio la mano, ella no la aceptó y se volvió hacia el juez con su semblante estoico:

—Ya estamos listos. Proceda con la ceremonia.

Seras se limpió una lágrima de emoción al ver a la pareja de pie ante el improvisado "altar", los dos tan bellos, tan radiantes, tan contentos…bueno, al menos su Maestro estaba contento, Sir Integra era otra cosa…

_"Maldito chupasangre, te voy a odiar por siempre por esto"_

_"Pero Integra, esos no son modales para una novia antes de desposarse"_

_"¡No soy tu novia!"_

_"Pero serás mi esposa"_

_"Cállate si no quieres que…"_

—Ejem...¿Sir Integra?

—¿Eh?— Miró aturdida al caballero que le hablaba mostrándole un bolígrafo.

—¿Acepta?

_"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuando habían llegado a esa parte?"_ Se había pasado todo el tiempo teniendo una discusión mental con el vampiro, y ahora ya estaba a pasos del final.

—Este, yo…-apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa- Si, acepto –dijo firmando los malditos papeles, la mano le tembló cuando tomó la pluma.

—Muy bien ¿Y usted señor Alucard?

—¡Por supuesto que acepto!— dijo él casi demasiado eufórico, y en menos de dos segundos su firma estaba puesta al lado de la de Integra.

—Excelente, entonces, por el poder que me confiere la ley y la Reina, yo los declaro: marido y mujer. Si gusta, puede besar a la novia—dijo el hombrecito mirando a Alucard con cara de complicidad.

El vampiro sonrió gratamente y se volvió hacia Integra con ademán de abrazarla, cuando estaba a centímetros de su cara la rubia escupió con enojo:

—Si me besas, te juro que te vuelo la cabeza con el revólver que llevo entre las medias.

Alucard se quedó estático por un segundo, luego soltó una risita

—No esperaría menos de ti, querida—. Y le dio un beso en la frente, Integra hundió su tacón en uno de los pies del nosferatus antes de separarse bruscamente de su abrazo.

El flash de una fotografía le hirió los ojos; frente a ellos, estaba Seras cámara en mano rebosante de alegría y tomando fotos como en cualquier boda. Integra sintió que no aguantaría ni un minuto más todo aquello, tomó su cuerpo y se retiró de allí a paso rápido hasta la casa, seguida de cerca por el vampiro que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Y aquí se nos vienen unos inolvidables momentos de sana convivencia familiar— dijo Walter mirando a la pareja que se alejaba y a la chica que los miraba sorprendida. Se giró hacia ella para mirar en su cámara: —Espero que al menos hayas tomado unas buenas fotos.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

**Pd:** Encuentro que me quedó con un tinte más humorístico. ¿? Y bueno, no quise explayarme mucho respecto a la boda, y quizás le haya dado poca importancia al hecho, pero lo hice pensándolo desde la perspectiva de Integra, ella trató de hacerlo lo más simple posible porque se trataba de un "papeleo más"...por el momento (y conste que digo "por el momento") lo único que le interesa es volver a tener el control sobre su vampiro, y sus sentimientos hacia él quedaron rezagados bajo el tema de su deber y su honor y toda esa perorata burocrática. Por lo mismo, la boda en cuestión fue como "un tema más", pero ya me desquitaré con lo sentimentalismo en el capítulo a continuación! n.n Y quizás con algo más muahaha :D

* * *

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leyeron mi fic y se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :) **

***yuuko-uzumaki** (Bienvenida ¿O es bienvenido? compatriota! Y perdón la espera, no era por torturate u.u). ***VladTurunen** (novio troll con novia de mala actitud? xD que buena acotación, es tan propia de ellos jeje). ***sthefany naturely** (gracias linda n.n cuídate mucho tu también eh? así sigo viéndote por estos lados^^). ***Celtica Rous** (My number one :D jejeje..al fin pude subir otro capítulo, ojala te guste éste también, y ya pronto subiré el siguiente. Gracias por escribirme siempre n.n). ***laura19g** (Bienvenida también! gracias por el comentario :D ojala te guste el capítulo). ***Zak** (aquí si no me equivoco..eres chico ¿verdad? :S jeje gracias por el comentario; y si, no puede hacerlo durar solo esos 4 capítulos, se me fue de las mano.s ups xD). ***mary carrasco** (jejeje como digas linda! :D Ps: A mi también me encanta el rock! (si, leí tu perfil jaja) GnR *-*). ***Panakeias** (Uf, me sacas un peso de encima con eso de no pensar que están muy ooc...y bueno, en el manga jamás veríamos eso :/ jeje..ajá! al fin decides dejarme vivo al pobre mayordomo rejuvenecido :B jaja) ***abrilius **(aún no encuentro la Rosa de Versalles u.u pero bueno, la buena noticia es: que no se fue! y yo también creo que son una pareja perfecta. Por cierto, soy de Chile). ***andreadark** (Gracias! n.n me alegro que te haya gustado, yo también extraño los fics de AxI, veo puro AxS, y no me gusta u.u). ***Mayra Niimura** (Y a mí me fascinan tus review n.n siempre me dejas un comentario ¡gracias linda! Y claro, Integra puede ser la Dama de Hielo, pero es un humano a fin y al cabo...no podemos pedirle que sea un robot :B ...Imaginé a Alucard como Maquiavelo jajaja xD). ***serena hellsing **(Bienvenida! Gracias por el comentario, y aquí va el otro capítulo n.n). ***Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (Gracias por tu comentario n.n ...bueno, yo también quiero eso jeje).** *ChaneKiin.n** (Ahh..mi chanekiin, tendré que buscarte un apodo para llamarte a ti también jejeje tus comentarios siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa jaja Y respecto al lemon, bueno...quizás, pero solo porque me lo pide una mexicanaza aprobada por el TIF eh?^^ xD y porque me sobornas :s jajaja. Eso si, no soy muy buena en esos temas, yo tengo una mente santa sin perversión (si, claro :3 ) besos linda! :* ). ***Motoko Draculia** ( jejeje, que bueno que te gustó! n.n). ***SaTaNaLy **(Y le apuntaste! jaja A mi también me gustaría que se uniera a la oscuridad, pero en fin...ah, y también odio el Alucard/Seras D: No puedo verlos como algo más que padre/hija, aunque lo intente. Me pasó desde que vi el primer capítulo del anime, y ya me quedé con esa sensación, más aún con el manga y los OVAS. Seras es linda, pero no es para Alucard, punto xD )

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima! :D (Coman verduritas! excepto betarragas, las betarragas son malas, wacatelas! xD)**

**PD2: Creo que un día de éstos trataré de hacer un Hans/Integra (o.Ô) Eh visto solo 1 de Aluppy...y no es que me guste demasiado la pareja (ya dije que soy fanática del AxI! xD) pero tengo la manía de emparejar a mi personaje favorito con los chicos guapos :B Y Hans es sexy^^ jejeje Así que...tal vez...al menos, díganme que opinan de aquello :B**


	7. Una bestia peligrosamente hermosa

**Ven? Ahora me demoré menos que la vez anterior ;) Y me salió un capítulo bastante más extenso, así que espero que lo disfruten. De paso, aprovecharé para pedir disculpas anticipadas u.u Lo siento, pero las próximas actualizaciones demorarán un poco más, debido a que tuve que retomar mis clases y ya no apareceré por aquí tan seguido. Así es la vida del estudiante pues, que hacerle :D**

**De verdad espero que les guste, sino...demonios! Tendré que dejarla tirada u.u jejeje Se supone que debería haberla terminado en el capítulo cinco...ya ven que aún me queda xD Son cosas que pasan larala (Háganme saber si no me estoy desviando mucho, siento que a veces pierdo el rumbo de mis historias o de los personajes :s)**

**Disclaimer: No, que va, que Hellsing no es mío (ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que publicar algo tan dolorosamente obvio¬¬) Si lo fuera, Alucard sería mío...MÍO! xD Nha, lo prefiero de pareja con Integra :) Pero a Pip definitivamente lo dejaría para mí (inserte cara de corazón) ^.^ **

Antes que que nada (Gracias Jaz por la sugerencia! n.n)

Ésto es: —Diálogos—

Y ésto:_ "Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: No quiero necesitarte, porque no puedo tenerte**

** (Cediendo ante la bestia peligrosamente hermosa)**

Integra se acercó a su puerta y recogió su sandalia, ésta había quedado allí tirada luego de que ella la aventara con fuerza contra la cabeza de su "esposo", una vez que éste le insinuara que debían pasar la "noche de boda" juntos. No eran balas de plata, pero al menos el tacón le había dejado un agujero en la frente a ese vampiro del demonio.

Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella desganada; los lentes sobre el velador, descalza y embutida en un vestido de novia "moderna". Suspiró resignada. _¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_ No, no tenía ni para que preguntárselo, ya lo sabía. Se dio vueltas en la cama y buscó entre los cajones de su cómoda, allí, debajo de su cruz de plata que solía llevar siempre sobre su corbata, estaba la foto de su padre. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba entre sus manos uno de sus cojines. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hice?_ Claro que no era más que un simple papeleo, aún así…ella se había casado con su sirviente ¡Con un vampiro! El muy imbécil se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero ella no lo permitiría, no, jamás lo dejaría libre para destruir el mundo a su merced. Prefería ser su "esposa" y aguantarse el trago amargo antes que abandonar a la humanidad en sus manos. Pero al mismo tiempo, con eso se estaba atando a ella misma al lado del nosferatus. _¡Ese mal nacido hijo de la santísima!_ Oh, había jugado tan bien sus cartas, acorralándola, presionándola. Se dio vuelta sobre su estómago y pegó la cara contra la almohada. Dejó escapar un grito de rabia _¡Por qué a ella! ¡Por qué!_ Decía golpeando al indefenso cojín mientras pateaba su colchón con fuerza.

Poco a poco recuperó su frialdad y se calmó. No, ahora tenía "la sartén por el mango", ahora ya podía volver a sellar a ese demonio. Jé, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Solo unos cuántos días más, y todo volvería a ser como antes (Y por supuesto una vez sellado, anularía su matrimonio de papeles, y ella sería libre de nuevo. _Jaque mate_)

Más recompuesta gracias a su brillante deducción, optó por quitarse de una vez por todas ese incómodo vestido (aunque sinceramente, estaba bonito…si, Victoria había hecho una buena elección) y ponerse sus pantalones y una camisa. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y bajó a tomar algo para la cena, ya iba a anochecer y no había comido nada. Con pasos raudos se dirigió a la cocina y en cuanto entró, se quedó con la vista fija.

Sentados junto a la mesa, había tres personas bastante…ocupadas. Bueno, "casi" tres. Integra fijó sus ojos azules en la draculina que en ese entonces estaba concentradísima en su plato con un enorme trozo de pastel de moka, o lo que quedaba de él. A su lado había una figura ensombrecida de un hombre que la miraba risueño.

—¿Seras?

—¿Huh?— La chica levantó la cabeza, solo para dar a conocer su rostro inocente manchado de chocolate; se quedó helada mirando a su jefa, el trozo de pastel aún en su boca sin alcanzar a tragárselo, las mejillas infladas por la comida en su interior, y en la mano un tenedor sospechoso.

—¡Ay!— gimió sintiendo que se haría un ovillo sonrosado. —Perfdón Sif Intefra, yo…

La rubia atajó su parloteo moviendo una mano, no sabía si reírse o enojarse por la actitud de su subordinada, que le estaba hablando con la boca llena, haciéndose un lío en explicaciones, sonrojada y…dejando caer migas sobre el mantel.

Y luego su mirada fue hacia la otra esquina de la mesa, donde había alcanzado a ver –con el rabillo del ojo- a un discreto mayordomo que escondía algo bajo las sillas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo?

—Pro…Probaba el pastel que hizo Walter… ¡Está exquisito!

—Yo veía la batalla de mi mignonette contra ese trozo de crema. ¡No quedó nada de él, Sir!

—¡Pip!

—No me refería a ustedes, ¡Ya vi lo que estaban haciendo! La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú, Walter?

—Estoy esperando a que la señorita Victoria termine para lavar los platos…

—No te hagas… ¡¿Qué tienen allí?!

Y antes de que el shinigami se diera cuenta, ella ya había llegado hasta la silla y había levantado una laptop rosada.

—¡Ay no, mi computadora!_—_ gimió Seras al ver que la señora los había descubierto.

Integra se quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla, luego comenzó a fruncir el ceño: —¿Qué se supone que es ésto?_—_ Dijo apuntando a una foto que aparecía en ella.

—Son…las fotos que tomó la señorita Victoria esta tarde.

La vena en su frente comenzó a hacer acto de presencia: —Tú… ¡Te dije que no quería fotos!— Y al instante se preocupó de eliminar todos los archivos.

—Y no quiero volver a ver algo como eso… ¡En ninguna parte!_—_ gruñó antes de salir de la cocina, se le había quitado el hambre definitivamente luego de verse ataviada de blanco junto al maldito chupasangre mientras él la abrazaba. Ah maldita sea, y lo peor es que la foto no estaba nada de mal.

—¿Los borró todos?— preguntó la chica una vez que su ama salió por la puerta principal.

—Si –replicó el de la coleta con una mirada serena- …pero no olvides que tenemos los originales -agregó mostrándole la cámara digital con una sonrisa de complicidad. Seras sonrió de oreja a oreja, y volvió a "atacar" lo que quedaba del pastel.

* * *

Alucard no volvió a mencionar lo de la noche de bodas, y todo volvió –casi- a la normalidad. Aunque aún seguía teniéndolo prácticamente encima de ella todo el día/noche.

Las misiones se sucedieron una tras otra, solo amenazas menores, nada que no se pudiera controlar. Integra se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón en medio de la biblioteca de su padre leyendo unos libros antiguos. Walter le había llevado una taza de té mientras ella proseguía con su lectura.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas, Integra?— dijo la voz de barítono a su lado, ella no se inmutó.

El vampiro se materializó junto a ella y echó un vistazo al libro en manos de la rubia, luego dejó salir una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Así que lees sobre magia y hechizos, eh?— dijo clavando en ella sus ojos rojos.

La joven dejó lentamente su taza de té sobre la bandeja y levantó sus ojos hacia él, solo para mirarlo sin una nota de emoción en ellos.

—Siempre es bueno saber un poco acerca de todo ésto— dijo simplemente, volviendo su concentración a su libro.

—¿Acaso pretendes hechizarme?

La pregunta vino limpia, con un tono de burla malamente escondido.

—No, solo necesito sellarte. Y eso será en unos días, si mal no recuerdo— dijo ella tratando de no perder la lectura.

Alucard no abandonó la empresa, y optó por tomar asiento frente a la rubia, sacándose el sombrero para dejarlo flojamente sobre una rodilla. Se quedó observándola un instante que a ella se le hizo eterno. Solo se escuchaba el sonido suave de sus dedos raspando las hojas antiguas, y el levísimo roce que hacían sus labios cuando topaban con la porcelana. El vampiro cerró los ojos y se concentró en esos sonidos, eran suaves y cadenciosos, poseían una armonía propia. Dejó que su mente lo llevara…al principio solo había oscuridad tras los párpados caídos, pero luego las tinieblas fueron removiéndose y formando formas, una imagen…sus dedos cepillando las hojas añejas, sus labios rozando el borde de la taza, su aliento escapando de su boca, el inaudible y casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho mientras se hincha con el aire de la vida; todo aquello contribuía a la formación de su imagen fijada a fuego en su memoria. Sí, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía verla a la perfección.

De pronto notó como su Ama dejó de leer, y pasó de largo unas cuántas páginas. Sonrió, podía adivinar de qué se trataban esos conjuros.

—Usted no necesita ser una bruja para hechizarme, Ama— dijo con su tono de voz bajo, apenas audible para ellos dos. Integra levantó la vista de su regazo y lo miró seriamente. Él abrió los ojos para mirarla a su vez y sonrió. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella. Agachándose con cuidado frente a su cara, le susurró junto al oído:

—Ya me tienes a tus pies, soy todo tuyo, Integra.

El ronroneo de su voz cuándo dijo su nombre hizo que la joven no pudiera menos que estremecerse, era como estar frente a una bestia que sabes peligrosa, pero no poder moverte porque estás fascinada por la forma en que te mira y se mueve, acechándote, relamiéndose; una bestia peligrosa…y hermosa.

Parpadeó confusa una sola vez, y al segundo siguiente el vampiro ya había desaparecido de la habitación, dejándola confundida y frustrada consigo misma.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro o cinco días, y ella rogó como nunca lo había hecho antes, que el vampiro no se apareciera por su habitación molestándola. Sinceramente, el tema había ido mejor de lo esperado. Aparte de dos o tres insinuaciones indirectas, él no había vuelto a incomodarla y se había comportado como solía hacerlo, cumpliendo las misiones y todo eso. Solo, que ahora era "un poco" más cercano.

.

Levantó la vista para mirar el cielo, había luna llena, una hermosa luna llena. Se quedó observándola por un momento, le fascinaba ese satélite natural, era hermoso y solitario. Radiante, puro, y parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor, una verdadera reina de la noche. Le recordó a su Ama.

Suspiró innecesariamente al pensar en ella. Su piel aterciopelada, sus cabellos sedosos, su sangre exquisita, y su mirada de azul frío. Esta noche, definitivamente lo intentaría –sonrió-. Qué hacerle, le fascinaba todo de ella. Los orbes rojo bermellón brillaron demoníacamente en la noche escura cuando él abrió los párpados y mostró los colmillos a la nada misma, haciéndola partícipe de su plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se rió de sí misma, no conocía a nadie que en su "sano juicio" combinara el hábito de fumar con los ejercicios de yoga. Una combinación bastante ilógica a su parecer, pero a ella le funcionaba. Los ejercicios de yoga que había descubierto hace poco le ayudaban a relajar el cuerpo antes e irse a dormir, y evitar llevarse el estrés del trabajo a su cama. Y sus cigarrillos, eran su salvación y su debilidad de toda una vida.

Salió del cuarto de baño con los dientes lavados y su pijama de short puesto. Se dirigió hacia su armario y abrió el último cajón; prosiguió a sacar de él un taburete de yoga y su alfombra personal. Encendió la laptop, puso una melodía relajante y se dispuso a llevar a cabo sus ejercicios, no sin antes asegurarse de haber echado llave a la puerta.

Se sentó en el piso sobre la alfombra bien derechita, respiró hondo y llevó las manos hacia arriba a juntarlas por sobre su cabeza. Sincronizar la respiración con sus pensamientos. Tratar de dejar la mente en blanco…_pensar cosas buenas…olvidarse del vampiro_...

Olvidó su postura y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al "estilo indio", no podría hacer sus ejercicios si no se sacaba al maldito chupasangre de la cabeza. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, algo lindo, algo armonioso…concentró su mente en la cadencia de la melodía y comenzó otra vez.

Los movimientos salieron con fluidez a través de su cuerpo. Ahora la postura de "_Saludar al sol"_ (aunque en este caso debería ser a la luna), aprovechando la ocasión dio paso a la "_Bhujangasana"_ (cobra), luego la de "_Eka Pada Rajakapotasana_ (paloma); se levantó e hizo la "_Virabhadrasana"_ (guerrero) y se agachó de nuevo antes de optar por la postura "_Marjariasana"_ (gato estirándose), personalmente le agradaba bastante ésta última, ya que le ayudaba a limpiar la carga emocional y colaboraba a mejorar su estado de ánimo, cosa absolutamente necesaria para ella, pero siempre le había causado un poco de gracia la forma que tenía, de verdad parecía un gato rubio estirándose luego de su siesta; solo que Integra Hellsing no tomaba siestas. Y por último, la postura de "_Sumeru Asana"_ (montaña); sentía toda su energía conectada fluir a través de su cuerpo cuando se puso cabeza abajo, apoyando los pies y las manos en la alfombra; su cabellera rodó por el piso cuando ella se estiró demostrando una flexibilidad envidiable y levantó el trasero hacia el techo, respirar pausadamente mientras la postura ayudaba a relajar su cerebro y la aliviaba del estrés. Solo 15 segundos más así y su sesión habría terminado.

.

La vio estirarse y contorsionarse de todas las maneras posibles. Primero una pierna para acá, un brazo para allá, la cabeza asá, su trasero así…la primera impresión que le dio fue que estaba tratando de parecerse a una contorsionista de circo, hasta que entendió de qué clase de ejercicios se trataba. Sonrió, no sabía que Integra practicara yoga, un arte oriental tan antiguo y espiritual. Ella era más de disparar armas y dar órdenes que de relajarse con ejercicios por las noches.

_"Así que su ama necesitaba relajarse con ejercicios nocturnos, él tenía una propuesta mucho más atractiva que el yoga para ofrecerle, y ciertamente mucho más satisfactoria, solo restaba que ella accediera a dicha propuesta_."

Su sonrisa se dibujó ufana por su cara mientras pensaba en esto último, cuando vio a la rubia hacer su última postura. Apoyada de manos y pies en el suelo, con la melena desparramada delante de ella y la espalda hacia el techo, podía tener una buena vista de su trasero. Las piernas bien moldeadas se estiraron en toda su longitud terminando en un trasero firme que se adhirió a la tela suave del pijama, su camiseta se subió un poco dándole una vista parcial de su espalda desnuda. Si ésa no era una imagen para tentar a un demonio como él, entonces él no era un demonio.

Sin hacer ruido, se materializó completamente sobre la cama de su maestro y se recostó sobre los cojines a fin de contemplar con mayor soltura el cuerpo de su Ama.

_Seis, siete, ocho…_algo estaba mal. Su concentración se perdió de repente, como si sintiera una presencia extraña junto a ella. La energía interna dejo de fluir con armonía para dar paso a un estado de alerta. Alguien más estaba observándola. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco se dio la vuelta para quedar sentada sobre la alfombra y dirigió la vista hacia su cama: allí, recostado cómodamente sobre sus almohadas y con una sonrisa estúpida pegada en el rostro, estaba su "esposo". El muy imbécil se deleitaba viéndola mientras ella practicaba sus ejercicios de relajo, ahora por su culpa todo se había ido al carajo.

—Alucard, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?— Inquirió con un tono autoritario.

El aludido no hizo ademán de levantarse y mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa cínica: —Vine a ver que a mi querida esposa no le faltara nada. Pero por lo visto estás muy bien.

Integra sintió la ira creciendo en su interior, remplazando por completo la sensación de equilibrio que había logrado minutos antes. Todo lo que había logrado con sus ejercicios de yoga se esfumó en cuando vio aparecer en su cuarto la figura indeseada de su sirviente, bueno, ex sirviente aún.

Haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo para no gritarle, dijo mordiéndose la ira:

—Deberías tocar antes de entrar, estaba ocupada.

—Así veo ¿Desde cuándo practicas yoga?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sin embargo, yo sé de otro tipo de ejercicios que te ayudarían a relajarte mejor aún que el yoga_._

Ella vio con claridad el brillo malicioso dentro de las pupilas rojizas que la miraron fijamente, recorriéndole el cuerpo con una mirada descarada. Optó por hacerse la desentendida y le devolvió una mirada de acero, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia su armario.

—Sería mejor que te fueras ahora, necesito tomar un baño—. Dijo, rogando en su interior que el vampiro no anduviera de ánimos de molestarla, aunque algo le decía lo contrario.

—No te preocupes, si quieres no voy a mirar.

Fue la respuesta de él mientras se giraba sobre su estómago sobre la cama. Ella lo miró incrédula ¿De verdad no pensaba irse? Maldito, maldito chupasangre. Pensó en echarlo a gritos de su habitación, pero eso solo serviría para armar un escándalo de esos que a él le gustaban tanto, y de todas maneras ya no tenía el control sobre él para hacerlo obedecer sus órdenes. Trató de ignorarlo, viéndolo echado allí con la cabeza escondida entre los almohadones como un niño pequeño, mientras tomaba del ropero su bata y se la cambiaba por el pijama. Hizo todo muy rápido a fin de evitar cualquier vistazo que el vampiro pudiera tener sobre su cuerpo; a pesar de haberse girado y tener la cara tapada, no podía confiar en un ser como él, eso ya lo había aprendido de sobra.

Recordó que no había tenido tiempo de preparar el baño, y tampoco había querido pedírselo a Walter. Bueno, tomaría una ducha rápida y asunto acabado.

Entró en la habitación cubierta de mármol y adornada con un estilo victoriano, pero en vez de encontrarse con la misma imagen de siempre: su lavabo blanco inmaculado, los muebles de la pared, los espejos redondos, la ducha en la parte final y, en medio de todo eso, su tina de baño (cómo adoraba a esa tina, pasaría en ella el día entero si pudiera); la imagen que le dio la bienvenida fue bastante diferente y más…colorida: el piso de mármol estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas aún exuberantes de aroma, conformando una alfombra rojiza en toda la habitación. Allá unas velas despedían sus débiles llamas iluminando de trecho en trecho la penumbra del salón, el aire olía a rosas e incienso, era embriagante. Y en medio de todo ese color y textura, estaba su tina, su amada tina, irguiéndose seductora adornada con capullos, burbujas y espuma, la calidez del agua parecía llamarla a sumergirse en ella. Se quedó mirando toda la escena con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. No recordaba haberle pedido a nadie que le preparara el baño, es más, cuando Walter lo hacía, jamás era de ese modo.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar y a ordenar ideas, hasta que sintió _esa _presencia nuevamente detrás de ella. No alcanzó a girarse cuando las manos grandes y ligeramente frías se posaron en sus hombros para mantenerla en su lugar, pero de una forma suave.

—Alucard ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?— Sus palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca manteniendo aún el control sobre sí misma.

—Shhh…es un regalo para mi esposa. Necesitas descansar, y no hay nada mejor que un buen baño.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

—Entonces, es un regalo para mi Ama— ronroneó la voz sobre su nuca, ella podía adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro.

No había caso, hiciese lo que hiciese, el vampiro siempre llegaba a molestarla. Primero a sus ejercicios de yoga, ahora a su baño…pero la tina se veía tan irresistible, que prácticamente le gritaba que se sumergiera en ella. Trató de ordenar su mente: si le pedía…ordenaba que se fuera, no lo iba a hacer, y lo único que conseguiría sería tener otra mala noche. Además, ella necesitaba con ansias ese baño, o acabaría colapsando. La única alternativa era dejarlo seguir adelante, pero lo tendría bien vigilado, claro está. Suspiró.

—No debiste haberte tomado las molestias— su tono era frío y calculador. —Gracias, ahora puedes salir.

Él volvió a reírse, sin soltar sus hombros bajo su agarre: —Si voy a darte un regalo, tiene que ser completo.

Y así sin más, comenzó a deslizar la seda por su piel. Integra no reaccionó hasta que se halló con su bata arremolinada a sus pies. Parpadeó un par de veces _¡¿Qué demonios!? _Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para protestar otra vez, se vio llevada hacia adelante justo hasta el borde inmaculado de su tina. Alucard se inclinó a su lado para susurrarle en el oído: —¿No vas a meterte en el agua, Ama?

Los ojos azules salieron de su estupor inicial para dar paso al sonrojo en sus mejillas, que aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas por evitarlo, no dejó de hacerse notar, aunque sea pasajeramente. Levantó una pierna y la introdujo en el agua, luego la otra y se sentó inmediatamente a fin de cubrir su cuerpo bajo la espuma, como si sirviera de algo ante la mirada inquisidora de un vampiro. El agua estaba exquisitamente cálida, las burbujas y la espuma se pegaron a su cuerpo lamiendo su piel canela, acariciándola en toda su extensión, el aroma de las rosas se prendó a su nariz. Sin notarlo, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su vampiro sonrió, tomó un palillo y con él le enredó el cabello para evitar que se mojara; su mano fría pasó rozando "accidentalmente" el largo de su cuello cuando terminó de peinarla. La rubia se estremeció brevemente.

—No hay nada mejor que un buen baño— dijo él con su voz melosa antes de tomar la esponja entre sus manos. La escurrió un poco ante los ojos azules de la chica y luego la llevó hacia su hombro derecho, la dejó deslizarse suavemente por el hombro y el cuello, pasando por la nuca y la espalda de la mujer. Ella lo dejó hacer, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Pero se sentía bien. Sumergió la esponja otra vez y volvió a llevarla hasta su espalda, frotándola lentamente de arriba abajo. Integra optó por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, necesitaba tanto tomarse un relajo.

El vampiro comenzó a tararear una melodía rumana, era un cántico pausado y cadencioso, con timbres graves y…sensuales? La esponja tibia recorrió una vez más su cuello, pasó por su clavícula y se perdió camino abajo entre sus pechos, su cuerpo se tensó, pero no lo suficiente como para protestar. Estaba tan ensimismada por la atrayente melodía. Bajó por su cintura hasta su ombligo, volvió a subir, y ésta vez al bajar se desvió un poco de su camino, rozando descaradamente uno de sus senos.

—Las manos donde las vea, vampiro.

—No son mis manos, solo es una esponja— se defendió el aludido pretextando extrañeza. Luego volvió a su melodía.

La esponja "manoseadora" acarició su ombligo una vez más, y se perdió en dirección a la parte baja. Integra casi dio un respingo cuando la vio hundirse allí: —¡¿Q...qué estás haciendo!?

—Shhh...Relájate, solo es un baño— susurró la voz en su nuca, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran por el aliento frío.

La bola suave y amarilla pasó entre sus muslos un par de veces, produciéndole sensaciones eléctricas que se esforzó por ocultar, hasta que se desvió camino por sus piernas. Integra no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando la sintió alejarse, lo que hizo sonreír aun más al nosferatus a su lado. Hizo su viaje por todo el largo de sus piernas, dejándolas embadurnadas de espuma a su paso. Tomó el pie delicado de su Ama entre sus manos y lo sacó de la tina, sosteniéndolo en alto. Con la mirada fija en la piel bronceada, pasó la esponja hasta la punta de los dedos y de vuelta hasta las caderas, los ojos rojos sin despegarse en ningún momento del camino de espuma que dejaba a su paso. La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez, y su cabeza descansaba apoyada entre las toallas. Aprovechó el momento. La esponjita cayó descuidadamente de entre sus manos y fue reemplazada al instante por los dedos desnudos. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la piel cálida de sus pantorrillas, subió por sus muslos hasta su cintura, y se sumergió otra vez entre sus piernas. Los ojos zafiros se abrieron de par en par cuando lo sintió hurgar en "cierta parte". Se retorció tratando de alejarse:

—Alucard que demon…— pero su protesta se vio interrumpida por unos labios fríos sobre los suyos. Su cara se transformó en una mueca de total confusión, para dar paso luego a la ira. —¡Quítame las manos de encima maldito chupasangre!

—No. Yo sé que te gusta, los estás disfrutando ¿Por qué te niegas a sentirlo? Es mi deber como tu esposo y como tu sirviente proporcionarte momentos de relajo Ama— dijo el seductoramente sin apartarse un ápice de su cara.

Integra se sintió enfurecer —¡Yo no te eh pedido que hagas nada! ¡Y no me interesa relajarme en tus manos, mosquito de malaria!

—Pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario— y los dedos largos volvieron a moverse allí. Con un movimiento involuntario, Integra apretó sus muslos con fuerza, pero solo consiguió dejar a la mano intrusa atrapada.

—¡Te dije que pararas!

—Tienes razón, es hora de pasar a cosas más…relajantes_—._ Y dicho eso, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó, dejándola de pie dentro de la tina. Integra enrojeció al punto cuando se vio desnuda delante del vampiro, cubierta apenas por las capas de espuma que tapaban partes de su cuerpo, pero antes de que diera otro grito siquiera, sintió el balde de agua fría caer desde su cabeza por todo su cuerpo. La expresión de asombro mezclada con el grito de sorpresa no se hizo esperar ¡El muy maldito le había echado un balde de agua fría! Con la boca abierta como un pececito sorprendido, se quedó literalmente helada mirándolo fijamente, los brazos tensos alrededor de sus caderas. Él tomó una toalla grande y la envolvió en ella, sacándola en brazos del agua:

—Ama, tenía que quitarte la espuma— le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de cargarla hasta su cama.

—Mal...maldito... -dijo ella entre castañeo de dientes- ¿¡Por qué me….echaste agua…fría!?

—Para conservar la lozanía de tu piel, claro está ¿Nunca has escuchado los beneficios que trae consigo ducharse con agua fría?

—¡Te odio!— reclamó apretando la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado. Estaba comenzando a tiritar.

—¿Acaso tienes frío?— preguntó él levantándole una ceja divertido. Ni se preocupó por contestarle. —Yo podría ayudarte a entrar en calor, si quieres…

—Si piensas que voy a…—comenzó a protestar pero se vio interrumpida por la acción del vampiro, éste la tenía abrazada por la espalda apegándola a él. —¡Que me sueltes eh dicho!

—No puedo— la voz sonó apenas como un débil murmullo contra su cuello, el aliento frío provocándole cosquillas involuntarias.

—¡Cómo que no puedes! Déjame ahora.

Por toda respuesta, sintió –una vez más- los labios fríos de su sirviente atrapar los suyos en un beso robado, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas. Se separó bruscamente y dio un bofetón con odio:

— ¡No vuelvas a besarme otra vez!

—Como digas— Y de nuevo la misma acción. Sintió la ira subir por su estómago, el desgraciado se estaba burlando abiertamente de ella.

—Alu…mmhff ¡Alucard…basta! ¡Mmfhg! ¡Para!_—_ dijo retorciéndose desesperada entre los brazos firmes que la encerraron entre ellos. Sus uñas cortas se clavaron en la piel del rostro mientras trata de alejarlo.

—No, no…Integra, mírame, ¡Mírame!— rogó él tomándole la cara entre las manos, la mirada que le dirigió la dejó helada. Ya no veía en esos ojos rojos maldad, locura o cinismo, ahora había algo diferente, casi humano…unido al deseo. Por cinco segundos se perdió en la vista bermellón de ellos, se hundió en ese pozo sin fondo y le pareció estar contemplando el firmamento mismo. Dejó de forcejear y se quedó estática frente a él. Los labios del vampiro se separaron entre sí para hablarle:

—¿Quieres venir conmigo y ser mi Condesa?— sus ojos rojos suplicaron por una respuesta positiva, pero eso era algo que ella no podía darle, nunca.

—Nunca voy a ser un vampiro— respondió con un tono mecánico, que más que sentirlo, ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Él pareció herido, y si no hubiera dudado de sus sentimientos, hubiera jurado que estaba apenado:

_—_Entonces ¿Por qué no me permites ser tu compañero en ésta vida? Te ofrezco todo, todo Integra. Me pongo a tu disposición para lo que desees. Voy a ser el sirviente más sumiso que jamás vayas a tener, nunca te voy a dejar sola, nadie más te conoce como yo te conozco. No encontrarás a nadie que te quiera como yo te quiero…por favor, permíteme ser tu esposo de verdad. Permíteme tenerte junto a mí como mi mujer. Por favor Integra…aunque solo sea una vez.

Y la abrazó con desesperación, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. La rubia trató de alejarlo, pero no podía, no en ese estado.

—No, Alucard, detente. Entiende que no puedo…Alucard…no…

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes!? Si lo quieres, todo se puede. Solo se trata de saber lo que quieres…

—¡No es tan fácil! Tú no sabes…

—¿Que no se qué? ¿Lo que es amarte y no ser correspondido? ¿Desearte todas las noches y saber que lo nuestro no puede ser porque soy un monstruo, porque tú eres el ama y yo solo el siervo? ¿Que no sé lo difícil que es llevar adelante este teatro absurdo, aparentando que me eres indiferente por el simple hecho de que somos distintos? Qué es lo que no sé… ¿De la angustia siempre presente en mi pecho muerto, pensando que encontrarás a alguien más y me dejarás abandonado a mi soledad eterna? ¿Del miedo irracional que se supone no debería tener, pero que experimento cada vez que pienso siquiera en que algo te podría pasar, y que la muerte te arrebate para siempre de mi lado? ¡Qué es lo que no sé, dime Integra…!

La joven se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, él la tenía aferrada por ambos hombros y la remeció con fuerza mientras se desahogaba, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Parpadeó, tragó saliva, trató de alejarse, pero se sentía tan minúscula entre sus brazos.

—No, no es tan fácil…déjame ir, ahora…—su tono autoritario cambio completamente para dar paso a casi una súplica, casi…porque ella nunca le suplicaría a nadie, mucho menos a él.

—Pero podría serlo, solo es una orden tuya…

—Entiende que no puedo…no debo. Eres mi enemigo natural ¡Eres un vampiro, que no entiendes eso!— repentinamente a comenzado a golpearlo y a tironearlo por la solapa de su abrigo rojo —¡Eres un maldito chupasangre! ¡Tú…por qué tenías que ser tan testarudo! ¡Por qué tenías que ser tú! ¿¡Por qué!?

Él la abraza con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, ella tirita por el frío y por la rabia interior.

—Sí, soy un vampiro, pero no soy tu enemigo. Yo solo existo para servirte.

Un largo suspiro salió de entre los labios de la rubia cuando ésta dejó de forcejear y bajó la mirada cabizbaja, se mordió los labios antes de mirarlo:

—Comprende que no… ¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué tenías que ser tan terca, Sir Integra Hellsing? ¿Por qué no podías ser una mujer normal, como todas las otras? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú mi maestro?

Silencio

Los orbes rojos la estudian unos minutos más, ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper el silencio en el transcurso.

Pero él no puede guardárselo más, las palabras salen atropelladamente de su boca inmunda, necesita decirle, vomitarle todo lo que siente, que sepa lo difícil que todo aquello le resulta:

—Dices que no es fácil, que no puedes…pero nunca dices que no quieres. Dices que soy tu enemigo por ser un vampiro, y sin embargo eh estado contigo casi toda tu vida ¿Acaso te eh fallado alguna vez? Dime ¡Dime! Cada orden, cada mandato…cada cosa que decías la cumplí al pie de la letra. Si me mandabas a matar, mataba. Busca y destruye: busqué y destruí a todos los enemigos. Fui tu mano derecha todo este tiempo, tu espada, tu perro de guerra…"viví" para servirte, como no lo había hecho nunca antes ni con tu padre, con tu abuelo, ni con el mismísimo Abraham. Caí bajo tu poder, me dejé dominar por tu personalidad, mi orgullo de Conde, de Príncipe, de Rey de la No Vida…sumiso a tus pies mortales. Si te preguntas acaso eh tenido amantes, ¡Claro que eh tenido, por montones! En mi vida y en la no vida, eh conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, otras valientes, pero solo son mujeres. Nunca significaron más allá de eso para mí. Hasta que apareciste tú. Tenías que reunir todo, todo lo bueno de este maldito mundo. No te sobró con tener la inteligencia, o tu belleza, o la fuerza de carácter. No te quedaste solo con la valentía y el honor…noo, claro que no. Ese Dios estúpido tenía que darte todo, todo; y ponerte a mi alcance para que yo pudiera observarte, verte desarrollar todas esas habilidades día a día, tenerte tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Eres como la manzana de la tentación en mi camino de oscuridad…brillas y estás allí, intacta. Pero nunca caerás para mí. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que te quiero, y aunque me revuelque en mi propio ataúd por sentirlo ¡Te quiero! Y sé que no te soy indiferente, al menos no como aparentas. Lo veo en tus ojos, al mirarme, al gritarme. Cada vez que me golpeas…que me ignoras a sabiendas de que estoy observándote. Eres como una amazona cruel Integra, porque a pesar de todas tus virtudes, Dios sí se equivocó en algo: eres terca, terca como una mula. Nadie es capaz de hacerte ver otro punto de vista que no sea el tuyo, tú y tu maldito sentido del deber, perfecta. La belleza ufana, la Virgen de Acero. La Reina de Hielo que no se va a manchar por fijarse en su vampiro, porque eso es incorrecto, porque a la Reina no le agradaría, porque los Caballeros esos de la Mesa Redonda dirían que es pecado, porque la memoria de tu padre se vería manchada…por ésto y por lo otro; pero nunca por ti. ¡Maldita sea! Y me dices a mí que no es fácil. Trata de "vivir" el resto de tu NO vida atado a la servidumbre de los humanos, pero agrégale a eso el hecho de que te pongan a tu lado, como Maestro, a la única…la única persona que de verdad te causa importancia entre todos los seres humanos, la única que es capaz de hacerte sentir los sentimientos que creías muertos desde siglos, la única que te hace palidecer de miedo… ¿Entiendes? De miedo –que irónico- pensando en que un día u otro la muerte puede arrebatártela para siempre, y ahí sí que te hundirías irremediablemente en la oscuridad total. Imagina que te toca de Maestro la única persona que más amas, y la única que nunca podrás tener.

Integra lo mira con unos enormes ojos de venado asustado, casi se le ah olvidado respirar mientras escucha cada palabra que sale de esa boca. Lo ve ir y venir delante de ella, gesticulando, moviendo las manos, agarrándose la cabeza, los cabellos, mirándola con una especie de frustración y deseo a la vez. A acabado por irse hacia la puerta, y golpea la pared con fuerza, dejando caer trozos de yeso:

—¡Con un demonio! No quiero, no quiero necesitarte…porque no puedo tenerte.

La mira por última vez antes de hacer el ademán de retirarse, y se va abriendo la puerta, como cualquier ser humano normal lo haría, olvidándose de sus poderes de vampiro. Ella lo mira alejarse, y las palabras se le mueren en la boca, quemándole la garganta. Quiere detenerlo, decirle que no le es indiferente, que no lo ve simplemente como a un sirviente más. Pero no puede, él es un vampiro, y su deber es acabar con ellos, no unirse a ellos. Las botas negras están por perderse tras el umbral cuando su voz suena temblorosa:

—Espera, Alucard…— incluso a ella misma la sorprende que lograra articular palabra. El sujeto se queda estático en su posición por unos instantes.

—Yo…tú….sabes que esto es algo imposible…

"_Y ahí vamos de nuevo"_ –piensa el nosferatus- se gira para enfrentarla y decirle que ya no son necesarias más palabras, que ya lo sabe de sobra, pero la imagen que se presenta a sus ojos lo deja completamente anonadado, incapaz de moverse o de gesticular algo coherente.

La belleza platinada se ha deshecho de la toalla que se adhería a su cuerpo mojado y lo mira con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos azules, con las mejillas sonrosadas, todo su cuerpo perfecto brilla por las gotas de agua que se adhieren tercas a su piel:

—Solo por ésta noche…por favor, no me pidas más que esto…

_...Continuará..._

* * *

Pd: Sé que no debí dejarla ahí...lo sientoooo! Pero ya se estaba haciendo muy largo jeje. Ahora, atendiendo a los comentarios de algunas chicas^^ (Mayra, Satanaly, Chanekiin.n : pervertidas! xD) no, en serio...podría poner un capítulo de lemon en la continuación de ésto...pero necesito que me den su opinión al respecto ¿Que me dicen? Un sí, o tal vez un no? (Aclaro, de ser positivo, tendré que poner mi mayor esfuerzo en ello...no soy muy buena escribiendo esas cosas u.u ya se darán cuenta :/ jeje)

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos aquellos que pasan por aquí y me dejan un review :D Si, los review son los que nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo cosas locas o raras en este sitio xD Así que si me lees, por favor trata de comentarme algo al respecto, ya sea sugerencia o comentario. De verdad, se agradecen bastante ;) Y tampoco es que te vaya a tomar demasiado tiempo escribirme algo xD**

**Y los que siempre están allí! :D**

***Vanilla Flower:** A mi también me frustra un poco eso de que sea tan distante...pero es su personalidad xD Aún así, encuentro que son simplemente geniales :B ***Reeth Westerna:** Linda! Perdón perdón por hacerte esperar u.u Soy una mala lechuga, lo sé. Me azotaré con el látigo de la conciencia verduriana :( Espero redimirme ahora n.n ***Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Chiara! Tú eres una de mis lectoras mas nuevas linda n.n Pues, la verdad ni idea como será Alice, porque no he leído los libros, y mucho menos vi las películas...no me gustan! xD Y si, apuesto a que muchas de acá quisieramos asistir a una boda así, aunque sea solo para matarnos de la risa xD ***Zak:** Ay linda, ¡PERDÓN! Y tengo que decirlo con mayúsculas, joder! Y yo que estaba tan segura de apuntarle u.u jajaja, lo siento, de veras n.n Cuando vi tu comentario, mi cara se quedo asi ._. jajaja Bueno, entre intento e intento, quizás consiga algo^^ ***sthefany naturely:** Gracias por tu apoyo nena ;) espero a que este igual te haya gustado..sino, házmelo saber :D ***yuuko-uzumaki:** sospecho que debes ser menor que yo eso si xD así que te diré..mi nena ok? Claro si es inconveniente, y gracias por el comentario n.n ** *SaTaNaLy:** Gracias! No se como lo hace esa mujer. Yo me jacto de ser una persona fría, pero...no ante alguien como él :B jajaja Es un honor estar entre tus autoras favoritas *-* ** *mary carrasco:** Mi Mary! Siempre te leo entre mis comentarios n.n muchas gracias por leerme linda, besos para ti también. ***Celtica Rous:** Number one! jajajaja linda, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír tanto, que me subes el ánimo xD Creo que yo igual e visto algunas imágenes parecidas de bodas jejeje también te mando muchos abrazos de osos de felpa! Y cariños a montones n.n ** *Panakeias:** solo una cosa wuajajajajaja morí de risa! xD enserio te pasó eso? Yo no hubiera podido aguantarme la risa, pobre señor jeje ** *Mayra Niimura:** awww, tus review me encantan n.n y me puse a escuchar la canción que nombraste, no la conocía jeje. Así que también estas a favor del lemon eh? Pues, voy a pensarlo ;) Y, eres la única que me apoyó con el HansxIntegra jajajaja creo que a nadie le agrada mucho xD pero como digo, es bueno darse una vuelta por otras cosas, aún así, amo el AxI por sobre todo (Y detesto el AxS..como dice Jazmin, suena casi a incesto :s) ***lince12:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ojala este también sea de tu agrado^^ ** *Sessha Jazmin:** Jaz, solo por ser tú, no me importa en lo más mínimo que tus comentarios sean "tardíos" :D Já! Yo también soy una marimacho! xD jajaja tengo exactamente el mismo problema, jamás sabre que elegir para mi (aparte que odio los vestidos) pero para ayudar a alguien, ahí estoy. De verdad, me mataste de la risa con eso del anillo en el cuello, me gustó tanto, que creo que te copiaré el pensamiento :B (Y bueno, los novio quitan tiempo¬¬ no quiero ni pensar los esposos..wak!) Así que diseñadora frustrada eh? Apuesto a que debes tener un talento para dibujar n.n (a mi se me da peor que un nene de párvulos jeje) Y por último, concuerdo plenamente con eso del AluxSeras ...no sé como pueden verlos como amantes! :s Y "presuma" no más, total lo hice dedicado a ti:) ***ChaneKiin.n:** perdón por lo horrores ortográficos, siempre olvido los acentos, soy horrible en ello xD Bueno, también soy horrible buscando apodos xD pero...emhh que tal si te llamo My Channy? La verdad es que tu apodo me agrada tal cual n.n así que sí, te llamaré así, punto, jum! jajaja Y sí, tendrás que enseñármela! esperare el link :D Besitos *-*


	8. Cuando lo prohibido se vuelve necesidad

Y acá está el capítulo 8! Por fin logré terminarlo :) espero les agrade, y que la paciencia nos acompañe hasta el próximo mes (suena horrible, lo sé...pero es lo que hay u.u) hasta que pueda volver a enfocarme en esto :/

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review precioso, que me encanta leerlos! n.n Debo decir que cuando comencé la idea de esta historia( y de todas las demás xD) eran solo una idea que pensaba dejar inconclusa y que, posiblemente, iba a ir a dar a la papelera de reciclaje de mi pc. Gracias a esta página y más gracias a ustedes, voy camino a terminarlas n.n cosa impensable hace solo unos meses jeje

Además eh "conocido" gente maravillosa de otros lugares, y eh leído sus fics que me alegran los días :)

Este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria especial, es para una persona cuyo comentario me impresionó:

***Kuchi7, quien se registró solo para dejarme un comentario y seguir la historia. Eso me motivó en demasía para terminar luego el capítulo :)**

* * *

_—Espera, Alucard…— incluso a ella misma la sorprende que lograra articular palabra. El sujeto se queda estático en su posición por unos instantes._

_—Yo…tú…sabes que esto es algo imposible…_

_"Y ahí vamos de nuevo" –piensa el nosferatus- se gira para enfrentarla y decirle que ya no son necesarias más palabras, que ya lo sabe de sobra, pero la imagen que se presenta a sus ojos lo deja completamente anonadado, incapaz de moverse o de gesticular algo coherente._

_La belleza platinada se ha deshecho de la toalla que se adhería a su cuerpo mojado y lo mira con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos azules, con las mejillas sonrosadas, todo su cuerpo perfecto brilla por las gotas de agua que se adhieren tercas a su piel:_

_ —Solo por ésta noche…por favor, no me pidas más que esto…_

_._

**Capítulo 8: Cuando lo prohibido se vuelve necesidad**

.

.

—¿Alucard?

—…

—¡Alucard!

—¡! Integra…tú…

—Deja de balbucear y dime algo, estúpido— el rojo profuso de sus mejillas se acentuó mientras ella recogió la toalla una vez más y se la colocó por delante tratando de ocultarse. Lo miró enojada tratando de desviar su creciente nerviosismo.

Los ojos rojos la miraron con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y felicidad danzando en ellos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

La estrechez de sus ojos azules y el tono más brillantes de las mejillas le dijeron que sí.

Sus botas se devolvieron hasta ella, las manos siendo tentadas a tocarla, apretarla, acariciarla; su boca sedienta por probar de sus labios una vez más, y un temor lejísimo en su cerebro que le prohíbe actuar, que le prohíbe creer lo que está viendo. Finalmente ese pequeño signo de interrogación se pierde entre otros muchos pensamientos que se desbordan en avalancha sobre su sistema, y su cuerpo hace todo lo que imaginó.

Integra sintió las manos frías del "hombre" tomándola por las mejillas, y vio dos puntos rojos brillando felizmente antes de perderse cubiertos tras los pliegues de piel de los párpados. Se quedó estoica esperando lo que sabía se avecinaba, y ahí estaban; los labios fríos del vampiro llegaron a aplastarse contra los suyos, pero no de forma abrupta o invasiva como durante las ocasiones anteriores, sino de manera sutil, casi podría decirse que dulce. Casi, porque no hay que olvidarse que un vampiro como Alucard NO PUEDE pasar como una persona dulce.

La boca se movió contra la suya despertándola e invitándola a seguirle el juego, acto al que aceptó. Primero fue lento, temeroso, hasta que dieron con la confianza necesaria para ir un poco más allá. Las manos se movieron de sus mejillas y corrieron hasta su espalda, una de ellas quedándose a media altura y la otra envolviendo el brazo justo por encima de su trasero. Ella no soltó su toalla, quedando atrapada entre los brazos fuertes que se cerraron sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Poco a poco, él fue avanzando a pasos lentos en dirección al centro de la habitación; ella retrocedió. Las pesadas botas de montar ganaban el terreno que dejaban vacíos los delicados pies desnudos de la joven durante su retroceso. Se detuvo cuando sintió sus pantorrillas chocar contra el colchón. Sus bocas se separaron.

—Integra, my Master— Murmuró mientras le tomaba la cara entre sus manos; sus dedos bajaron lentamente por su pecho hasta dar con el borde de su improvisada manta.

—…Mi esposa…— su susurro se perdió con el sonido de la toalla cediendo entre sus falanges.

.

.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ La pregunta pasó fugazmente por su mente como un destello cuando sintió la lengua gélida perderse desde su cuello camino hacia sus pechos. Estaba a un paso de hacer el amor con Alucard, de entregarse a un vampiro. Pero… ¿De verdad quería esto? _Sí, lo quería_. De no ser así, no se habría ofrecido ella misma. No es que sus palabras le hayan ablandado el corazón, ella no era mujer de dejarse manipular por unas cuántas frases emotivas y listo, era el hecho de que su discurso tenía tanto de cierto, ella también se sentía como él; sola, condenada a vivir al lado de la persona que despertaba en ella deseos prohibidos, porque estaba prohibido, claramente. Jamás un humano debía fijarse en un vampiro, mucho menos tratándose de un Hellsing. _Pero ella lo quería_.

Era hermosa, la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias; divina. Pensó que nunca en su condenada existencia sería digno de contemplar algo tan bello, él, que estaba condenado a vagar eternamente en pos de su juicio final, si es que éste llegaba algún día. Para quién la belleza natural de las cosas estaba prohibida; para quién solo podía encontrar satisfacción en la muerte y la destrucción de los demás. Para ese corazón que ya no latía y no sentía nada. _Había pensado mal_. Si esto no era dar un paso a la gloria, entonces ¿Qué otra cosa podría serlo? Por fin, su alma maldita se encaminaba hacia la salvación; Walter tenía razón, ella era la única capaz de llegar hasta el lado más recóndito de su ser, allí donde aún residía un minúsculo trazo de alma.

La tomó entre sus brazos una vez más para sentir el contacto de su piel tibia contra su cuerpo siempre frío. Tan exquisitamente suave, y ahora sería suya. La miró a los ojos antes de volver a besarla; ella lo quería, deseaba estar con él tanto como él la anhelaba a ella. Pero entonces un minúsculo rayo de pensamiento se infiltró fugaz hasta su mente. Fue tan efímero que duró apenas un segundo "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?" _y no provenía de él, sino del ángel rubio que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, con sus ojos azules brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se detuvo _¿Acaso lo había escuchado mal?_ No, ahí estaba, una levísima sombra de duda por su parte. Cerró los ojos, podría continuar con lo que estaban haciendo y hacer caso omiso a ese pensamiento, pero no era eso lo que él quería, no de esa manera.

Le dio una sonrisa cálida antes de agacharse a enterrar su cara entre su cuello.

Depositó un beso suave sobre su lóbulo antes de susurrarle:

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Q...qué?— La joven pareció perturbada.

—No puedo, porque no estás segura. Lo quieres, pero aún así no estás completamente segura.

Integra lo miró con sus ojos azulinos asombrados, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Pero luego le echó los brazos al cuello y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas tan poco comunes en ella: cálida.

—Alucard…gracias— Musitó cuando él le devolvió el abrazo y se echó a su lado sobre la cama.

Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, luego la joven se dio la media vuelta y se acurrucó junto a él, tapándose con las sábanas. Las manos frías del vampiro se posaron sobre sus hombros en una caricia extrañamente acogedora. Integra se fue adormilando poco a poco, habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando recordó algo muy importante: estaba desnuda.

Inmediatamente hizo el ademán de incorporarse para dirigirse hacia su armario, pero cuando lo hacía, unas manos fuertes la agarraron por la muñeca.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Ah? Por mi pijama.

—No, no…quédate así— pidió él mientras la tiraba suavemente hacia la cama otra vez.

La joven dio un respingo e iba a protestar, pero la misma voz cadenciosa la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Prometo que no voy a intentar nada, puedes estar segura; pero quédate así junto a mí, por favor…

Sonaba demasiado convincente como para negarse, además lo había pedido "por favor". Suspiró resignada y se metió bajo las sábanas una vez más. Si bien el hecho de estar acostada desnuda junto a su vampiro le producía escalofríos –y no precisamente por el hecho de que él fuese frío- sabía que él cumpliría su palabra y nada malo podía pasarle entre sus brazos. Se relajó sobre la almohada y se dispuso a descansar.

Unos brazos fuertes la atraparon por la cintura, cruzándose justo por debajo de sus senos, un abrazo cálido y posesivo que la hizo saltar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Shhh— La cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo vino a hacerle cosquillas junto a su cuello, mientras él recostaba su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros. —No hay nada que temer, Integra…solo, descansa.

Lo último que sintió fue la respiración innecesaria de su acompañante volcándose sobre su cuello, y las manos frías asiéndola con firmeza a través de sus costillas. _No tenía nada que temer._ Y poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo. _Nada que temer_.

—Buenas noches, Condesa.

Pero ella ya no respondió, estaba perdida en el mundo onírico.

* * *

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_. ¡Maldita sea, ella no podía estar pensando en eso! ¡No podía estar haciendo eso!_ A través de las perlas líquidas borrosas aglomeradas bajo sus pestañas, pudo ver la fotografía de su padre que aún sostenía entre los dedos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía como si estuviese traicionando la confianza de su padre, de sus antepasados, de su familia.

Hacía menos de una semana que se había "casado" con su vampiro, hace dos días había "dormido" con él. Claro que la situación no había pasado a mayores, y eso solo porque –misteriosamente- él mismo no había querido, argumentándole que la tomaría solo cuando ella estuviese 100% segura.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ No podía hacerlo, Integra Hellsing no podía entregarse voluntariamente a su vampiro_. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era una especie de trauma post-guerra?_ Él era su enemigo, siempre lo había sabido. Aunque lo tuviera de su lado y bajo su mando, nunca olvido que estaba tratando con una criatura de la noche, opuestos naturales.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, sí lo había olvidado; sino, jamás hubiera llegado a fijarse en él así como lo había hecho. Verlo como algo más que un sirviente, como algo que no fuera solo una máquina de matar bajo su dominio.

Oh, su mente debía estar retorcida para pensar de esa manera. ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurriría pensar siquiera en una relación entre un cazador y su presa? Menos aún cuando en su caso, ambos compartían los dos papeles de la historia.

Bueno, estaba el caso de Seras Victoria y Bernadotte, pero eso era diferente; Seras nunca había renunciado completamente a su humanidad, aún quedaba de ella su lado bueno. Y el mercenario se había enamorado de eso, tanto como para dar su vida a su favor. Pero en su caso personal, ¿Qué es lo que había? Un vampiro sanguinario, un cuerpo maldito donde ya no quedaba ni un rastro de humanidad latente, salvo por su apariencia tan jodidamente seductora (Sí, admitía que era atractivo como el mismísimo infierno), la carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre, pero que ahora albergaba a un monstruo.

Un monstruo que, a pesar de todo, le había confesado su lealtad, y algo más…

No, no, no; eso estaba mal, ella estaba mal. Tenía que ser firme con sus decisiones, unos días más, y todo volvería a ser lo de antes: ella sería la jefa, y él solo su sirviente. _Todo volvería a ser lo de antes._ Pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Si ya desde antes se venían acercando a esto, era algo casi inevitable._ Maldita sea._ No podía caer, no podía darles la razón a los miembros de la mesa redonda que opinaban que una mujer no podría hacerse cargo de la organización. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos y "necesidades" de mujer se interpusieran en su deber. _¡Joder!_ Que eso nunca había sido un problema antes. Creció con el estúpido vampiro, logró dominarlo, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero, _¿Por qué razón se habían hecho tan unidos?_ No es como si él no pudiese vivir sin ella, o ella sin él. Ambos tenían "vidas" separadas, o eso fue lo que ella siempre trató de pensar. La verdad es que nunca existió algo que refutara su teoría, hasta que –efectivamente- se separaron. Ahí todo se vino abajo.

Pero se mordería la lengua antes de admitir que ella lo había extrañado, es más, que aún guardaba la esperanza de que volviera…por ella. No, eso jamás.

Bastantes libertades se había tomando ya como para cometer más idioteces. Esto tenía que parar, y ahora. De continuar, tendría terribles consecuencias, tanto para ella como para su organización, su deber de Hellsing. No iba a perder su alma frente a un ser de las tinieblas, ni siquiera por Alucard.

Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar por su piel canela pálida. Ella lo iba a rechazar, claro que lo iba a rechazar, porque aquello era retorcido y porque no tenía sentido. Porque iba en contra de sus principios. Porque él no era otra cosa más que un maldito cadáver andante. Entonces _¿Por qué seguía llorando?_

_Tonta. _De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que encontrarse precisamente con el Conde Drácula. Algo que se supone ni siquiera debía existir, salvo en la imaginación de muchos y en las películas de mala calidad de la televisión.

Se secó las lágrimas con la mano y se quedó quieta mirando como el atardecer se iba una vez más de la ciudad a través de su ventana en el tercer piso. La vida podía ser tan efímera como un día de otoño, y las hojas que revolotearon en el aire se lo confirmaron. Tan corta, y tan difícil para ella.

Un ser oscuro la vio suspirar mientras se perdía en la contemplación de los últimos rayos solares que se perdieron en el horizonte. Ahora comenzaba la noche, y con ella, los seres de la oscuridad que moraban en ella.

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan melancólica, Integra?

La voz resonó con un timbre bajo e interesado en cuanto la figura de rojo se hizo presente a su lado. La joven borró rápidamente con la manga de su camisa los últimos signos de lágrimas de su rostro y endureció su fisonomía frunciendo el ceño ante su no deseado visitante.

—No recuerdo haberte llamado…

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Ahora, ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa. ¿Pasó algo? Antes estabas bien…

Integra no soportó más su cinismo y se levantó de la cama echa una bola de furia para enfrentarlo. Él estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándola detenidamente mientras sus ojos rojos pueden distinguirse perfectamente bajo el flequillo negro de cabellos desordenados, estudiándola casi como un cazador estudiaría a su víctima. Lo odió por eso.

—¡Por supuesto que antes estaba bien! Sobre todo antes de que volvieras, imbécil.

—Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido…

—¡No! Nunca me has dejado decirte cuánto lamento el hecho de que hayas regresado. Por un momento pensé que la humanidad por fin había logrado deshacerse de tu indeseada presencia.

—¿Y tú también?

—¡Sí, yo también!

—Pensé que extrañabas mi presencia.

Ella lo mira con una expresión entre divertida e incrédula:

—¿Extrañarte? ¡Já! Por los pocos problemas que me has traído.

La mirada rojiza del vampiro se vuelve un tono más oscura cuando su postura se endurece. Esperaba que ella fuese fría, pero no luego de lo que habían compartido hace tan poco. No desde la única y última noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Hace poco no pensabas igual…

La única respuesta que obtiene es una mirada azul y fría como un témpano de hielo.

—De todos modos, regresé a ti y no a causa de un deber, sino porque yo lo quise.

Integra no da crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchan, el muy imbécil sigue con el jueguito de decir que volvió por su propio parecer. _¿Acaso espera que le crea…de nuevo?_ No, esta vez no va a ser tan fácil, esta vez ella ya sabe que es lo que quiere. Y NO es a él, de eso puede estar segura…casi.

—¡Volviste porque querías tu ansiada venganza!

—¡No, volví por ti!

—Claro, para atormentarme. Como soy la última Hellsing que queda, no podías aguantarte las ganas de verme caer, ¿Verdad? De regodearte y burlarte ahora que eres libre.

—Te di las opciones para sellarme.

—Oh claaaro. De veras que el "_Señor Conde"_ volvió a mí trayéndome "opciones". ¿Cuál de ellas era la mejor, ah? ¿Matar a Walter? Sabías que eso nunca lo iba a permitir. ¿Convertirme en tu vampiro? ¡Jamás! Te lo he dicho siempre, pero nunca te cansas de oírlo. Escúchame bien, nunca, ¡NUNCA voy a ser como tú! ¿Ser tu esposa? ¡Maldita sea, me casé contigo! Y aquí estamos, como una perfecta pareja de recién casados, disfrutando de nuestro hermoso compromiso –ironizó- no sé qué pretendías con todo esto ¡Que es lo que pretendes! ¿Socavar mi orgullo? Ya lo hiciste. ¿Matarme? Dudo que te sea difícil. ¿Hacerme pagar por todos tus años de esclavitud? Pues déjame decirte algo, YO no tengo la culpa de eso, yo no te obligué a convertirte en lo que eres ahora, no fui yo la que te derrotó aquella noche, ni la que te ah sellado a las mazmorras. ¡Tampoco fui yo quien escogió ser tu Maestro! Todo eso es _tu_ destino, no el mío. Lamentablemente nos cruzamos en la existencia del otro hace 12 años, y aquí estamos. Pero créeme, créeme muy bien cuando te digo…si por mi hubiera sido, jamás te habría sacado de las mazmorras. Hubiera preferido dejar que te pudrieras en los calabozos 200 años más de ser necesario.

Los ojos de él arden en llamaradas rojas mientras la mira con furia; de alguna manera ella tiene razón, pero no completamente. Claro que volvió por ella, pero no para atormentarla…bueno, no del todo. Volvió para presionarla, para hacerle entender que son _sus_ destinos los que dictan que estén unidos, para siempre.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Que no lo sé? Por supuesto que lo sé. Nunca eh estado más segura en toda mi vida.

Demonios, suena tan resuelta; acaso, ¿Será verdad lo que está diciendo? ¿De verdad ha provocado nada más que ese odio en ella durante todo este tiempo? De haberlo podido escoger, Integra nunca habría sido su Maestro, ella misma lo estaba diciendo. Pero, en cambio, él la habría escogido por sobre todos, a la par del mismísimo Abraham; no, por sobre él mismo. La habría escogido entre todas las mujeres y hombres del mundo para que lo gobernara y poder arrodillarse a sus pies, para tenerla como Maestro y como algo más también…

—¿Tanto me desprecias por ser un vampiro?

Integra se ríe ante su pregunta, se ríe como si fuera lo más estúpido que alguien haya podido decirle, y responde de esa manera cruel y mordaz de la que solo alguien como ella es capaz de lograr:

—No es solo desprecio, o repugnancia, me das lástima casi.

Y la sonrisa socarrona florece en sus labios finos haciéndola ver como una mujer cruel y despiadada; mientras él, ya sin poder contenerse, la agarra con fuerza por los hombros, remeciéndola bruscamente en un intento vano por borrar la imagen de su rostro. Al escuchar las últimas palabras que salen de su boca la suelta atónito:

—No solo te desprecio, te odio.

—Mientes— murmura mientras se aleja, aunque más sea para hacérselo creer a sí mismo. Ella miente, _tiene_ que estar mintiéndole.

—¿Ah sí?— La sonrisa cruel no abandona su cara, deformando sus finos rasgos que se vuelven tétricos con la penumbra.

Alucard la mira por unos segundos más, tratando de adivinar qué hay debajo de esa máscara, y luego repite su postura.

—Estas mintiéndome. Puedo ver perfectamente que no es más que otra de tus tantas caretas. ¿Por qué, Integra, tratas de engañar a tu monstruo? ¿Acaso tratas de engañarte a ti misma?

La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvanece poco a poco mientras él continúa hablando, cada vez más seguro de lo que dice, recuperando el aplomo y el control de la situación.

—¿Acaso hay algo que desees ocultar? ¿Hay algo de lo que la joven Hellsing no quiere que nadie más se entere? ¿Reniegas de tus sentimientos acaso?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡De ti! ¡Y de mí! Es demasiado obvio, Integra, como para que sigamos haciéndonos los tontos. Yo ya te dije porqué volví…pero tú te niegas a admitirlo. Sé que sientes algo por mí, algo más aparte de esa repulsión y ese odio que dices. Lo sé porque lo siento.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Eres un maldito chupasangre sin sentimientos, nacido y creado para matar, preocupado de ti y solamente de ti. Nunca sabrás nada acerca de los humanos, porque hace cientos de años que ya no eres uno de ellos. Eres solo un monstruo que vaga por la tierra a la espera de la expiación de sus pecados, condenado a vagar solo y triste…aterrorizando a todos a tu paso, no provocas nada más que miedo, y lástima…¡Nada más que eso!

—Tú, que eres humana, también das miedo y lástima. Entonces, ¿¡Por qué me esperaste todo este tiempo!? ¿O es que querías convertirte en una vieja solterona?

La cachetada hizo eco por toda la habitación, ambos sabían que un golpe así no significaba nada para él, pero de todos modos su cara se giró por la fuerza propinada.

—Porque dijiste que nunca te ibas a ir, que nunca me ibas a abandonar. ¡Y mentiste! Me dejaste sola y yo…yo te esperé…porque te quiero ¡Hmph!

Los ojos azules de Integra se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo en que ella se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento por sofocar sus propias palabras; llegó tarde. Los orbes bermellones la miraron con la misma expresión de asombro. _Porque te quiero. _Alucard no esperó más, no podía esperar más. Avanzó un paso para cerrar el espacio entre ambos, y en menos de dos segundos la tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo. Sin decirle nada, estampó un beso sobre esa boca pequeña y tibia que temblaba por la adrenalina. Ella no hizo nada, pero tampoco se resistió.

No fue un beso casto, dulce o suave.

No.

Fue un beso apasionado. Contenedor de toda la pasión, la lujuria y la rabia hasta entonces reprimida. Fusionó sus labios con los de ella sin dejarle tiempo siquiera a respirar. Cada milímetro de la boca sonrosada se vio aprisionado entre la suya experimentada que anhelaba por más, que necesitaba más. Los brazos fuertes se movieron a posicionarse firmemente sobre su estrecha cintura, y otro tras sus omóplatos.

Ella llevó las manos hasta su nuca, y enterró los dedos en la mata de pelo negro. Estaba perdida entre sus besos. Lo sintió gemir bajo en su garganta una vez que ella le hubo correspondido el ósculo con las mismas ansias. Lo siguiente fue una batalla de pasiones desatadas y una danza sensual de lenguas reconociéndose entre ellas.

Un leve empujón le indicó a Alucard que ella necesitaba respirar, quedaron viéndose a escasos centímetros de distancia, su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras los pechos subían y bajaban producto de las respiraciones agitadas. El vampiro sabía que eso no era una necesidad para él, pero se le hacía inevitable jadear. Para qué hablar de Integra, a quién cada respiración le parecía una bocanada de aire frío que alimentaba su interior enardecido.

Sin soltar su mano de su nuca, tiró de sus cabellos un poco más:

—No vuelvas a compararme con una vieja solterona— Dijo junto a sus oídos.

Alucard se rió bajito, con un sonido rico y suave, que raspó su garganta.

—Nunca he pensado tal cosa.

Y alzándola por las caderas, comenzó a besarla otra vez mientras se encaminaba hacia la cama.

* * *

De rodillas entre sus muslos, él la miró sonriente mientras procedió a sacarse el chaleco y la camisa. Integra no entendió el porqué se los sacó como si fuesen una camiseta, estirando los brazos por sobre la cabeza, y no simplemente optó por desabrocharlo. Bueno, no importaba, de todas formas así era mucho…mucho más sexy. Su boca se secó cuando vio emerger ante ella la figura de su torso desnudo y magnífico, tal parecía que lo hubieran esculpido en mármol.

Se agachó para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez su boca se movía despacio, acariciando armoniosamente la suya, mientras con una mano iba deshaciendo los botones de su blusa, uno a uno ellos fueron desechados y más tarde la prenda misma salió de su cuerpo a través de sus hombros.

—Ahora es tu turno— Dijo él mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la dirigía hacia sus propios pantalones.

—Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí— continuó mientras le sonreía a su cara perfectamente sonrojada.

Con manos temblorosas, ella deshizo el cierre del cinturón, desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, y deslizó los dedos por el zipper. Dudando todavía, arrastró la tela entre sus manos y la fue sacando por los músculos firmes de las piernas, llegó hasta las rodillas y de ahí en más el vampiro se hizo cargo por su cuenta, con la facilidad de hacerlos desaparecer y aparecer junto al montón de ropa desechada a su lado.

Ambos se miraron casi desnudos. El contraste de sus pieles se hizo más notorio. El sonrojo en la cara de la muchacha se hizo mucho más intenso, y la sonrisa en la cara de él se amplió mucho más.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura...?

—Segura.

.

Integra estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Su linda boca se deformó en una mueca, pero se abstuvo de dejar salir aunque fuera una sola exclamación de dolor.

Lo único que sentía de ella era su corazón golpeando frenético contra su pecho, y la respiración entrecortada que salía por su nariz. Le prometió que sería suave, y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca le haría daño alguno. Solo un poco más.

La tensión en sus músculos cedió y la sensación de alivio inundó a sus cuerpos. Las caderas de ella temblaron cuando aferró sus largas piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amante, atrapándolo entre ellas y provocando un gemido de aceptación por parte de él.

Las manos frías recorrieron su cuerpo tocándola en mil partes diferentes a la vez. Sus caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia, respondiendo a los movimientos impuestos por el cuerpo fuerte del vampiro sobre ella. El dolor había sido arrasado por el naciente placer que inundaba su interior. Sus manos buscaron frenéticas algún lugar en donde aferrarse que no fueran las sábanas ya estrujadas, y se prendieron como garras a los hombros y cabello del ser que en esos momentos la estaba haciendo suya y llevándola al borde de la locura. La boca sonrosada balbuceó incoherencias mezcladas con gemidos y suspiros ahogados mientras sentía la caricia fría de esa lengua larga recorrer su cuello una vez más.

—¡Ahh! Alu…card. N...no…¡Mfhh!

Las pupilas rojizas se toparon con las suyas al momento que sus labios pronunciaron su nombre. _¿Qué es lo que deseas? Puedo darte todo, todo lo que quieras_… Pero su inexperta y novata anatomía solo acierta a estremecerse bajo sus caricias, a anhelar por más, a desear el infierno de la lujuria, mientras que su cerebro aún lucha por mantener la cordura. Todo, ella desea todo de él.

La sonrisa blanca y puntiaguda brilla una vez más antes de que las manos grandes la tomen por la cintura y la giren hasta dejarla recostada sobre su estómago.

_Entonces vas a tener todo_. Y su columna vertebral se crispa cuando siente el contacto de la lengua viajera haciendo un camino por su espalda, raspando apenas los colmillos por su piel hasta llegar a la parte baja, y luego subir nuevamente. Le es imposible no arquearse ante la sensación que le provoca. Las piernas le tiemblan amenazándola con dejarla caer sin ser capaces de soportar su peso, merced a las convulsiones que provocan los besos fríos depositados sobre su columna; y está segura de sentir algo húmedo y tibio deslizarse desde su entrepierna por el interior de sus muslos. Los dedos hábiles se trasladan ahora hasta esa zona, produciéndole un respingo involuntario; y se siente desfallecer cuando siente _algo más_ que dedos allí.

Sus rodillas no son más que dos torres de naipes a punto de ceder sobre su estructura y desplomarse definitivamente sobre su cama cuando ella hunde la cara entre las almohadas tratando de sofocar los gemidos crecientes que le produce el contacto de ese músculo ágil con su zona sensible.

—¡No!... Deten… ¡Mmhh!... ¡Ahh!

Siente que sus fuerzas se van y se viene abajo, pero en ese preciso momento las manos frías logran cogerla por la cintura una vez más y la sostienen en alto. Trata de normalizar su respiración mientras escucha los latidos de su corazón haciéndole eco en la cabeza. Los labios fríos se prendan una vez más sobre su espalda, haciéndola arquearse y levantar en ello las pompas; y ya está, ésta vez no es la lengua gélida y escurridiza la que se adentra en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso entre su núcleo caliente y llenándola completamente.

Su boca apenas puede susurrar un nombre cuando sus manos se cogen desesperadas a las sábanas ya húmedas de la cama.

_Alucard. _

El sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre es la mejor sinfonía que sus oídos pueden escuchar.

_Alucard_.

Nunca antes ese nombre le había parecido más maravilloso en la boca de alguien. Y nunca creyó que el cuerpo tibio de una mujer estremeciéndose de placer bajo el suyo pudieran llevarlo a tal nivel de éxtasis, aún estando muerto.

.

Su pequeño cuerpo electrizado amenaza con llegar al límite de sus fuerzas cuando él decide cambiar de postura una vez más. Los pies delicados se entierran y resbalan en el colchón, paralelos a sus cuerpos mientras ella trata de aguantar los últimos minutos de pasión desenfrenada, pero no es una tarea fácil de mantener.

La cabeza oscura se cierne sobre su pecho vertiendo sobre ella el aliento frío de su dueño. La rubia se muerde los labios para evitar gritar, pero la presión que ejerce sobre ellos es tan fuerte que termina por lastimarse y un hilo de sangre termina corriéndose por su barbilla.

El olor de esa sangre exquisita lo hace reaccionar, y la visión de sus labios manchados de carmín hace que se vaya por el borde. Con avidez, atrapa la boca manchada con la suya y lame hasta la última gota del néctar de la vida, aguantándose las ganas de encajar sus colmillos sobre la piel delicada de sus labios. Integra no puede seguir evitándolo y entierra sus uñas en la espalda de acero de su compañero, mientras su cuerpo se libera completamente de ataduras y ella deja salir por fin el grito que marca el punto culmine del primer orgasmo de su vida.

Es un gemido largo y agudo, pero se ve interrumpido por una mano fuerte presionada sobre su boca, que ahoga sus quejidos.

Con la nariz a un palmo de la suya, él también ruge su liberación con un sonido ronco y grueso que escapa de su garganta, y ella reacciona inconscientemente a hacer lo mismo, presionando su mano delicada sobre los labios carnosos hasta que todo el ruido acaba. Nadie más que ellos deben saber qué es lo que está sucediendo tras esas cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Se quedan en esa posición por unos segundos más, las palmas de sus manos se humedecen por la saliva que emana de las bocas del otro.

Integra siente que su cuerpo no es capaz de responderle, y lo deja ser. Por su parte, Alucard la ha liberado de su peso y yace acostado a su lado mientras la sostiene con firmeza a través de la pequeña cintura.

—Eres todo lo que quería— dice junto a su oído mientras la abraza contra su pecho desnudo.

La joven ni siquiera es capaz de responder, aferrada como una criatura frágil entre los brazos gruesos y fríos del vampiro, sus cuerpos agitados tocándose al por mayor, el cansancio haciendo mella sobre su organismo.

_Tu también_, piensa antes de que el velo de oscuridad caiga completamente sobre sus ojos y su conciencia.

_..._

* * *

OK. Cuándo comencé con esta historia, tenía la idea de que tendría algo de lime o algo así, pero no lemon; así como también pensaba terminarla con 5 capítulos...fallé en ambas xD Como se habrán dado cuenta, prácticamente dividí el capítulo en 3, pues estaba indecisa. En un principio no iba a poner dicha situación, sino solo un poco de "tensión" en el ambiente; luego no estaba muy segura de ello, y finalmente terminé "obligándolos" a "hacer cositas" XD

No es que a mi lado pervertido no le agrade en demasía :B , es solo que no se me da la escritura de ello :/

(Por cierto, este es mi segundo intento de escribir una situación con lemon -el primero es de otro fic que aún no publico dicho capítulo jeje- así que este será el primero en subir, aún así, siento que no se me da bien. ¡Malditas situaciones! En fin..ya está. :D )

En general, el capítulo no me deja satisfecha, pero tenía que actualizar porque o sino, se me iba a caer la cara de vergüenza u.u yo misma soy impaciente por leer las historias, no me gusta que se queden pegadas, así que no podía actuar del mismo modo jejeje. Ahora a esperar a fin de mes a por mis anheladas "vacaciones de invierno"...bastaaante retrasadas ya que serán en primavera xD

**Muchas gracias por leer! Y un montón de gracias más por dejarme tu precioso comentario :D (No puedo evitar no contestarlos individualmente, así que acá vamos :)**

***andersonforever:** Santi, eres un mal amigo que olvida dejarme su opinión¬¬ jum! jaja No hay problema ;) espero a que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y también espero saber que tienes nuevas ideas respecto a tus fic eh?^^ Ya te las preguntaré por face xD

***Asdf:** jajaja..ojalá te haya gustado la continuación, y lo siento si es que tardé demasiado :)

***VladTurunen:** primero que nada, no sabría decir si me alegra o no el hecho de que te haya emocionado. Por una parte si, porque eso quiere decir que logré plasmar los sentimientos que quería demostrar. Por otro lado, y leyendo eso que me cuentas de que has sentido esos sentimientos como propios, pues eso no alegra :/ la verdad es que sentirse así no es para nadita agradable :/ . Como segunda cosa: encontré tus fotos de cosplayer!^^ jejeje Mis respectivas felicitaciones por ello ;) (y tranquilo, yo no soy como esas fans psicópatas que te acosarán xD) Lo de "Chica vegetal" me hizo gracia ;)

***Zak:** jeje me alegra que te gustara! Y si, es medio batalloso, esperemos que pueda acabarlo luego, y bien. Saluditos! (Y nunca, nunca más te confundiré xD)

***Celtica Rous:** No sabría qué decirle a mi lectora nº1! Siempre termino contándote todo por mensajes jajaja Como te escribía hoy, ojala te guste este capi! :D

***Chiara Polairix Edelstein**: Verdad? Yo no sé como demonios logra rechazarlo¬¬

***lince12:** Lindo y asesino -realmente ambas palabras no concuerdan en nada, pero sí para describir a Alucard xD aunque yo lo llamaría más bien "Sexy y asesino" jajaja

***Reeth Westerna**: Reeth! Cierto que es un maldito atrayente? xD Gracias por leerme siempre y por comentarme también n.n

***Vanilla Flower:** Ay linda, por tu comentario estuve pensando días y días en qué escribir xD Estaba entre "Si escribo- No escribo -¡Aaaah!¬¬ jajajaja Eso de "juntos eternamente y la música celestial me hizo reír, es lindo y chistoso jejeje Terminé poniéndole lemon u.u peeeero...ojala te guste el final de todo esto ;)

***yuuko-uzumaki:** Gracias por el comentario y más gracias por los ánimos! se necesitan ufff

***Alexandra. Romance :** Concuerdo perfectamente con eso de que se necesitan más de lo que ellos mismo piensan...y, como le decía a Vanilla, quizás el final sea "algo inesperado" ;) Gracias por el comentario! :D

***sthefany naturely**: Que rico que te haya encantado^^ Gracias por dejarme tu opinión linda, tu también te me cuidas mucho eh? ;)

***Panakeias:** Si, a veces somos demasiado propensas a eso¬¬ jaja Y, gracias por el dato cultural! Imagino que leerlo desde esa perspectiva debió resultar chistoso xD a mí también me ha pasado con algunas expresiones jaja

***SaTaNaLy:** XD Y le puse lemon! Ojala te haya gustado, por favoor :s no sabía si estaba bien o no u.u

***kuchi7:** En serio te registraste solo para seguirla? Wow...este fue el comentario que más me emocionó y me inspiró en actualizarla pronto n.n

***mary carrasco:** jaja no te quedes en ascuas Mary! esta vez lo dejé mas "completo, vez? xD Saludos linda :)

***Mayra Niimura:** Tus review me encantan, creo que ye te lo eh dicho ¿O no? sino, ahora lo hago jeje Tu sí estabas segura de que pondría lemon eh? Debo decir que estaba indecisa y terminé diciendo "Si, pondré" solo porque me lo pidieron n.n ¡Viva la perversión y viva el AxI! jaja morí! pero es verdad, yo te apoyo (y lo del HxI si va..pero no sé para cuándo aún ;) )

***abrilius:** Abril! Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Gracias por tus comentarios nena ;)

* * *

Pd: Siguiendo el comentario de Panaekias y las diferencias de expresiones, me gustaría que me dijeran los significados de las distintas expresiones en sus respectivos lugares o países. Hay veces en que yo solo escribo según lo que significan para mi, y para otro puede ser diferente. A veces es chistoso, y a veces es malo :s Por ejemplo, casi siempre escribo _"Joder!"_ y no es en mal sentido, pero creo que es España tiene otro significado que acá en Chile XD Al igual que utilizo las "malas palabras" según mi contexto, no es con el fin de insultar ni nada de eso. Es solo que son expresiones a las que estoy acostumbrada jeje. Si no entienden alguna o se hace confusa, no hay problema en preguntarlo ;)

Saludos!

Carpe Diem :)


	9. Reuniones con la mesa redonda

Aloha! Al fin, pude terminar y subir el capítulo 9 :) Tengo un pc nuevo, y solo puedo decir que: ¡Odio el Windows 8!¬¬ Parezco troglodita sin entender la nueva tecnología, y acostumbrándome al teclado, además pasar los archivos al nuevo pc es un enredo...uf, en fin.

Ok, los dejo para que lean, y un montón de gracias por leer esta historia, por dejarme sus comentarios, y por esperar con tanta paciencia las actualizaciones n.n

Les mando un abrazo de lechuga :B (Ok, eso es extraño xD)

Pd: Por cierto, incluiré un personaje que será OC: Jeff Island, hijo de Sir Island. (Ya que en el OVA aparece su nieto, supuse que debería tener un hijo XD) Y lo necesito para la trama.

Esto es: —Diálogos—

Y esto es:_ Pensamientos._

_ ** **Dedicado especial a Vanian22, por ser mi comentario n° 100! (Oh por Odín, no pensé que llegaría a tal cantidad :B *infla el pecho y parece una paloma gorda y chascona*)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Reuniones entre nobles:**** _Secretos que saldrán a la luz._**

**.**

Los rayos de luz se filtraron por entre las gruesas cortinas de la habitación, iluminando a trechos el cuarto. Allí, sobre la enorme cama matrimonial, yacían dos cuerpos desnudos tapados por las sábanas. El pecho de la chica subía al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, mientras los largos cabellos rubios se desparramaban por sobre la almohada, por su cara y sobre el torso de su compañero, que –muy al contrario de ella- no se movía en absoluto.

Si alguien los hubiese visto, habría jurado estar contemplando la perfección misma que la naturaleza brinda a dos cuerpos humanos. La comunión perfecta de tanta belleza.

Pero todo pensamiento de esa índole se disuelve cuando él abre los ojos, y dos brasas ardientes aparecen bajo el flequillo azabache. Y entonces, te das cuenta de que ese hermoso espécimen de hombre, que reposa inofensivamente junto a su amada, no es un hombre ni mucho menos. Su piel es inusualmente blanca y fría, su corazón no funciona, y sus ojos son como dos ventanas directas al infierno. Entonces el monstruo –porque así lo llamaría cualquiera que lo viese- sonríe a la nada, dejando ver dos poderosos colmillos a los lados de la boca, remueve las sábanas y atrapa a la chica rubia en un abrazo protector por sobre su pecho, mientras acaricia con parsimonia su espalda lisa.

Integra se removió inquieta, era como si algo lejano le perturbara el sueño, o bien su reloj biológico que le avisaba que se había quedado dormida más allá de lo que usualmente acostumbraba. Podía sentir la tela de la sábana rozar la parte baja de su espalda, dejando ésta al descubierto y bajo el roce de algo frío; se tensó, alguien estaba observándola, nunca podía conciliar el sueño tranquila cuando sentía que la miraban.

Abrió los ojos con premura, solo para hallar a centímetros de su cara, la mirada rojiza y risueña de su compañero.

La primera reacción fue un alejamiento involuntario, pero dicho movimiento se vio impedido por los brazos fuertes que la sostenían sobre él.

—Buenos días, mi Condesa— dijo con voz juguetona mientras cepillaba su nariz sobre una de sus mejillas.

—Alucard… ¿Qué…?— pero se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Hubiera sido muy estúpido preguntarle qué hacía en su habitación, en su cama. _Oh maldita sea._

Él se rió al escuchar sus pensamientos, y la atrajo más cerca.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Ella parpadeó confundida aún, no sabía realmente como se sentía. Poniendo las manos sobre el pecho frío de su amante, se incorporó por sobre él y lo miró fijamente.

Ese era Alucard, era su sirviente vampiro –ahora su esposo- y acababa de hacer el amor con él. La sonrisa picaresca de él le hizo darse cuenta de que le estaba dando una buena vista de su busto desnudo en esa posición. Se dio vuelta con rapidez, sentándose en la cama y tapándose el pecho con la cubierta. No dijo nada, solo se quedó con los ojos azules muy abiertos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos internos.

_¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y ahora? _Todo ese tren de preguntas fue interrumpido cuando sintió las manos grandes y frías recorrerle la espalda desnuda, y no pudo menos que estremecerse.

Alucard recorrió con sus palmas la piel suave sobre la columna, trazando círculos con sus manos, la sintió estremecerse bajo sus caricias:

—¿Acaso te arrepientes de algo?

La rubia no respondió, pero luego lentamente negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

—Eres maravillosa— dijo cuando se incorporó a su lado y le dio un beso sobre uno de los hombros. Los dos zafiros se perdieron en una mirada más allá del infinito, como buscando algo fuera de foco. Luego ella se dio vuelta con calma.

—Alucard…esto, nosotros…

—Shhth, todo va a estar bien Integra. Nada va a cambiar. Vuelvo a ser tuyo, siempre lo eh sido— otro beso en los labios.

—¿Quieres decir, que…?

—Sí, vuelvo a estar bajo tu contrato. El que hallas hecho el amor conmigo no va a cambiar nuestros papeles en la historia Integra –ella se ruborizó al escucharlo de su boca- ahora eres mi compañera, mi esposa, pero yo siempre te voy a servir, con más ganas incluso que el primer día.

Por primera vez, Integra sonrió.

Si, la Dama de Hielo le sonrió, sus cándidos labios sonrosados se abrieron mostrando su blanca dentadura y dos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas. Solo fue un instante, pero fue una de las imágenes más inolvidables de ver.

—Creo que ya hablamos eso de llamarme esposa –dijo- Ahora, por favor, necesito tomar un baño.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Los ojos rojos brillaron con malicia mientras cepillaba el cabello de sus hombros.

—No, quiero estar sola. Y tú necesitas dormir.

—Como usted ordene, mi Condesa.

Y dándole otro beso fugaz, se levantó y desapareció de la habitación. Integra se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, era obvio, pero había olvidado ese importante detalle.

Suspiró. Necesitaba urgentemente sumergirse en su tina.

.

.

Dejó caer su cuerpo con total inercia sumergiéndolo completamente en el agua. El cabello se desparramó con soltura por la superficie líquida.

No podía echarse atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tampoco sería una hipócrita y le echaría toda la culpa al vampiro, no. Ella lo había querido. _Esas cosas se hacen de a dos. _Cerró los ojos y echó la platina cabeza hacia atrás.

Ahora tenía dos opciones. O usaba el nuevo control que había obtenido sobre el vampiro y lo utilizaba en su contra, volviéndolo a su estado de sirviente –que era lo que tenía planeado con anterioridad- o…reconocía que allí había algo más.

Pero esto último era imposible, ella se auto aseguró de que así era. Alucard era un vampiro, y lo sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ella era una cazadora. _Enemigos naturales. _No importaba lo mucho que repitió ese mantra en su cabeza, su cuerpo simplemente terminó haciendo lo contrario.

Recordó su noche anterior, y no pudo menos que ruborizarse de nuevo. Él le había demostrado tanta entrega, tanta pasión, y había hecho despertar en ella sentimientos que no conocía, y un deseo que nunca creyó poseer, mucho menos por un ser que ni siquiera estaba vivo. Cada beso, cada caricia estaba tatuada a fuego en su cuerpo. Físicamente, ella era de él (se negó a pensar que mentalmente igual), y él había sido siempre suyo.

Estaba adentrándose en un juego potencialmente peligroso. Estaban jugando con fuego, y ella no quería salir quemada de todo eso, pero por otro lado las llamas eran fascinantes. El jugador era fascinante.

_Puedes ser el diablo en un disfraz, hipócrita y sensual. Cómo escapar de ti._

_._

* * *

_._

El mayordomo estaba preparando el té en la cocina cuando vio a una chica muy pensativa sentada frente a la mesa mientras jugaba distraídamente con una tostada. Era de madrugada, así que la draculina podía estar perfectamente despierta, a pesar de sus hábitos nocturnos. La presencia del mercenario en su interior, además de hacerla más fuerte como vampiro, le había otorgado otras características propias de los humanos, como lo eran el hecho de tolerar mejor la comida normal (aunque obligadamente tenía que seguir consumiendo sangre como alimento vital) y permanecer despierta una mayor cantidad de horas durante el día, aunque esto último nunca se le hizo muy difícil debido a que jamás logró acostumbrase 100% a vivir de noche y dormir de día.

Así que ahora la chica podía dormir a cualquier hora, generalmente lo hacía en la tarde, ya que así aprovechaba de pasar tiempo con sus compañeros y desayunaba con Walter, y durante la noche podía quedarse haciendo guardia mientras los demás descansaban.

Esta mañana en particular, la muchacha estaba distraída frente al vaso de sangre que el mayordomo le había dado de desayuno. Éste dejó de hacer lo que hacía y la miró extrañado.

—¿En qué estas pensando Seras?

Ella dio un pequeño saltito al verse descubierta.

—Oh, en nada. Bueno, es solo que mi Maestro no durmió en su ataúd anoche. ¿Crees que haya salido a cazar? Porque ahora pareciera estar totalmente cansado.

Walter levantó una ceja inquisitiva ante el comentario, cuando alguien apareció al lado de la draculina.

—Hay _mignonette,_ eres tan inocente. Claro que Alucard no durmió en su ataúd anoche, creo que el vampiro prefirió usar las camas esta vez— dijo un Pip Bernadotte sonriente a más no poder.

—Bernadotte, por favor.

El mayordomo tosió algo incómodo. Después de todo, estaban hablando de Integra, aún seguía siendo casi como su hija…o su hermana.

Victoria los miró a los dos sin comprender.

—No entiendo, ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?

—No creo que quiera enterarse, señorita Victoria.

—Es simple reseda. Alucard pasó la noche con Sir Integra.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Bernadotte!

El mercenario se hizo humo al interior del cuerpo de la muchacha cuando vio los ojos grises del shinigami mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Seras aún estaba con la boca abierta por el asombro de la revelación.

—Pero…pensé que ella lo detestaba. O sea que…ellos…umh…quiero decir, ellos dos…consumaron…

—Señorita Seras, por favor…omitamos los detalles.

—Lo siento Walter, es solo que…me da un poco de vergüenza, pero, a fin de cuentas es algo muy lindo, ¿No crees? Eso quiere decir que ellos por fin están logrando llevarse bien, espero.

Walter sonrió; si, puede que la chica tuviese razón. Aunque conociendo las personalidades de los otros dos, eso sería bastante extraño. De todos modos, tendría una conversación pendiente con ese vampiro.

—¿Ves reseda? –Dijo el mercenario saliendo por el brazo de la draculina y sentándose frente a ella- Todo el mundo se entrega al amor. ¿Cuándo lo _haremos_ nosotros?

—Oh cállate Pip, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo propio.

—¿Eso quiere decir, que si lo tuviera harías el amor conmigo?— dijo él levantándole sugestivamente las cejas.

Seras Victoria se puso como un tomate.

—¡Maldito pervertido!— gritó al momento en que trataba de ahorcarlo, pero sus manos se cerraron en el vacío, y la risa divertida del francés se hizo eco en su interior.

.

* * *

*****************Días después****************

**.**

La Mesa Redonda hizo su reunión en el Palacio de Buckingham. Había varios asuntos serios que tratar, especialmente la llegada del nosferatus y su control.

Integra llegó con 15 minutos de adelanto a la hora prevista. Se bajó del coche y Walter la secundó hasta la puerta de entrada, llevándole la chaqueta en una mano. Entraron al recinto y se dirigieron por un pasillo largo y ancho hacia un costado del edificio, a la espera de que llegasen los demás miembros.

A medida que estos fueron arribando al encuentro, las miradas que les dirigieron a la pareja no pudieron menos que mostrarse nerviosas. Eran, en su mayoría, solo miembros nuevos, hijos o nietos de los antiguos miembros oficiales. De éstos solo habían quedado dos: Sir Hugh Island y Sir Rob Walsh.

Y todos conocían la historia de Integra Hellsing y de su mayordomo, incluso habían conocido a éste cuando era viejo y amable; pero ahora también sabían que ya no era más un humano ordinario. Sabían acerca de su transformación a manos de Millennium y de su posterior regreso a la casa de los Hellsing, renovado y convertido en un auténtico Ángel de la Muerte.

Si antes el mayordomo pudo haber sido peligroso, ahora lo era mucho más. Y el hecho de que apareciera joven y confiado los intimidaba aún más.

Una vez que ya estuvieron todos, se dispusieron a pasar al interior de la sala de reuniones. Island ocupó el asiento principal, Walsh tomó el de la izquierda e Integra el de la derecha. Walter se colocó a sus espaldas, derecho y elegante como una estatua, disfrutando en silencio del nerviosismo de los asistentes.

—Integra -comenzó el presidente de la Mesa Redonda- es necesario que hablemos acerca de Alucard y su regreso. Tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

Los demás miembros asintieron, dirigiendo sus miradas novatas hacia ella. La joven no se inmutó, se acomodó los lentes por sobre la nariz y prosiguió a hablar. A pesar de que la mayoría en ese salón eran miembros jóvenes, ella seguía siendo la menor en edad, pero tenía más experiencia que todos ellos juntos.

—Sí, es verdad. Alucard regresó— comenzó diciendo, algunos hombres se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos al escuchar la confirmación a su sospecha mayor.

—Pero, ¡Cómo! ¿No se supone que se había perdido en el tiempo o algo así?

—¿Qué no era que se había absorbido a ese chico cuántico y había simplemente desaparecido?

Las preguntas salieron una a una, e Integra sonrió antes de contestarlas.

—Tienen razón. Alucard absorbió al gato cuántico de Millennium –Schrödinger- y por eso fue que desapareció. No hablaremos aquí respecto a la teoría de Schrödinger porque confío en que todos la conozcan, y este no es el lugar para una clase de ese tipo. Volviendo al punto anterior, mi sirviente desapareció todo este tiempo porque le era imposible regenerarse ya que la sangre en su interior no lograba reconocerse. Pero volvió hace unos días.

—¿Cómo logró regresar?— preguntó alguien sin nerviosismo en la voz, en quién Integra reconoció al hijo de Sir Island: Jeff Island.

Tenía que rondar los 30 años más o menos, alto, apuesto y de porte elegante, con un rictus de suficiencia en sus modales. Lo conocía desde que eran niños, siempre se topaba con él durante los eventos sociales de la Reina, y sospechaba que tanto la Monarca como Sir Island estaban planeando casarla con él. Hizo una mueca interna ante el pensamiento. El hombre ante ella la miró con sus ojos azul claro, sin apartar la mirada como lo hacían otros, y esperó por la respuesta.

—Matando –fue la respuesta llana y sencilla- Tuvo que matar a cada una de las almas que estaban en su interior y dejar solo una para poder volver acá.

—¿Y pudo matar a esos millones de almas en solo un año?— Walsh parecía algo incrédulo.

Integra se encogió de hombros.

—De Alucard puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

La frase flotó un instante en al aire, cada miembro sopesando su significado, hasta que Island rompió de nuevo el silencio.

—Pero no está sellado, ¿Verdad?

Ante la duda, los jóvenes se mostraron aún más inquietos, y todos los ojos fueron puestos en la dama. La líder de Hellsing no pudo evitar una minúscula sonrisa al ver sus miedos, pero luego respondió con seriedad.

—No, yo liberé los sellos durante la guerra, y no volví a sellarlo porque desapareció.

Ahora no eran solo miradas, sino que el murmullo se levantó entre los integrantes del consejo. Ruidos de voces apagadas, exclamaciones y preguntas a medio formular.

Island volvió a hablar, haciéndose oír por encima de todos.

—¿Y cómo pretendes volver a controlarlo?

—Eso es fácil –dijo Integra, aunque interiormente recordó lo difícil que se lo había puesto el idiota del vampiro- él mismo me dio las opciones.

—¿Opciones?— Jeff levantó una ceja interesado.

A sus ojos, Integra pareció durar levemente, aunque supo disimularlo de manera magistral.

—Sí, y ya escogí la adecuada. Así que en unos días más, Alucard volverá a estar sellado bajo mi familia.

La joven rogó interiormente para que no le preguntaran acerca de qué opción había escogido, pero al parecer hacía tiempo que nadie escuchaba sus oraciones.

—¿Y cuál fue la opción?— Walsh se acomodó frente a ella mientras le preguntaba.

Una vez más, todos se aquietaron y volvieron a mirarla. La joven se sentía como bajo un microscopio.

—Casarme con él— respondió sin titubeos.

Los gritos de asombro no se hicieron esperar y estallaron al segundo. Miradas desenfocadas, golpes de puños sobre la mesa, exclamaciones de horror, negaciones, etc.

Integra aguardó serena, se esperaba una reacción similar. El hecho de que ella se había casado, y peor aún, con un vampiro, era algo que los demás miembros no podían aceptar.

—¡Te casaste con un vampiro! -resopló Jeff levantándose de su asiento y mirándola fijamente- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Integra no se levantó de su asiento, es más, sacó un cigarrillo y le hizo una seña a Walter, éste se acercó trayéndole un encendedor. Aspiró con parsimonia el humo, sin importarle que no se pudiera fumar al interior, antes de responder sin un dejo de emoción en la voz.

—Sí, me casé con él. Pero es solo un trámite de papeles. Una vez sellado, el matrimonio será anulado.

—Integra, ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—¡Cómo puedes confiar en un monstruo como él!

—¿¡Por qué escogiste esa opción!?

—¿Cuáles eran las otras?

La muchacha se levantó de su asiento, su mayordomo se acercó para ponerle la chaqueta sobre los hombros, sujetó su cigarrillo entre sus dedos y dijo, antes de disponerse a salir.

—Que me convirtiera en un vampiro— Y sin agregar más, salió de la sala seguida de cerca por el shinigami, dejando tras de sí a una tropa muy alterada de miembros de la nobleza.

.

—Sir, ¿Está bien?— Walter preguntó en cuanto se sentaron en los asientos del coche, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Si Walter, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué no les habló de la otra opción?

No había cinismo en su voz, le estaba hablando en serio. Integra lo miró y sonrió levemente, luego frunció el ceño.

—Porque no era necesario que la supiesen. Con comunicarles mi decisión debe bastarles. Además, la otra opción no cuenta para mí –dijo suavizando su semblante- Ahora Walter, vámonos a casa. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Terminó diciendo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro del hombre, quien sonrió complacido y echó a andar el motor del automóvil, alejándose del lugar.

.

* * *

.

Integra salió de su baño y se puso su pijama: un short con una camiseta. Era mucho más cómodo que usar una camisola de tiras, o que un pijama de pantalón ya que este último terminaba por enrollársele por las piernas hasta las rodillas y resultaba verdaderamente molesto. Además con un short podría salir sin problemas si algo ocurría en la casa, en cambio con un mini vestido sería muy incómodo siquiera tratar de correr.

Secó su cabello con una toalla y se sentó sobre su cama. Era temprano, aún podían verse los últimos rayos solares a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Suspiró cansada. Había pasado por muchos acontecimientos importantes durante un lapsus de tiempo demasiado corto.

Guerra contra Millennium, masacre de Londres, traición de Walter, muerte de todos sus soldados, desaparición de Alucard, recuperación de Walter, reconstrucción de su mansión y de Londres, presión de la nobleza por querer casarla, regreso de Alucard, la elección de la opción correcta, su casamiento con el vampiro, su noche de "amor" (con pasión y lujuria añadidos) con el mismo, la consecuente pérdida de su virginidad, la reunión con la Mesa Redonda.

Verdaderamente, era mucho para solo un año de vida.

Se dejó caer de lado sobre la almohada y continuó mirando por su ventana el día que se iba. _Ya no era virgen_. La frase flotó en su cabeza, como sopesando su significado. Le había entregado su cuerpo a un vampiro, ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Rey de la No Vida.

Se sentía…extraña. La verdad es que ella nunca había dado demasiada importancia (ninguna) a temas como ese. Su padre nunca le habló sobre sexualidad, y no tenía nadie más con quien hacerlo. Lo poco que sabía lo había aprendido sola, a través de los estudios. Conocimientos básicos reforzados luego en la escuela mediante los comentarios de otras compañeras más avanzadas en el tema que ella. Recordó que sus primeros pensamientos habían sido para su vampiro, pero luego lo había olvidado, o al menos eso intentó hacerse creer. Ella nunca se consideró a sí misma una chica atractiva, tampoco era algo que le interesara. Integra Hellsing tenía una misión que cumplir y eso era lo que hacía, no había espacio para nada más en su vida. Tampoco tenía que sufrir los acosos del sexo opuesto, como le sucedía constantemente a la chica policía por ser una muchacha bonita e inocente.

Claro, salvo cuando la reina la obligaba a asistir a esas fiestas infernales que solo conseguían ponerla de mal humor. Entonces ahí sí aparecían los halagos, aunque disimulados ya que todos conocían su carácter. No, nunca fue demasiado femenina. En palabras simples, a ella le importaba un comino relacionarse románticamente con alguien o peor aún, resultarle atractiva a alguien para que quisiera estar consigo. Ella era una Hellsing, le gustaba la vida que llevaba y con eso bastaba.

Se acomodó de nuevo, abrazando sus rodillas por el frente de su cuerpo en una nueva posición.

¿Qué significaba no ser virgen? Sabía que era más que la mera superficialidad de ya no tener esa tela intacta en su intimidad. Algo tan banal no tenía la menor importancia. El significado iba mucho más allá, significaba que ella se había _entregado, _de manera voluntaria_, _a otra persona (en este caso, vampiro) porque lo deseaba y porque confiaba en él.

_Confiaba en un vampiro, genial._ Pero nunca, ni siquiera en sus más recónditos pensamientos, se imaginó siquiera que alguien pudiera hacerle sentir lo que había experimentado en brazos del vampiro. Pasión en su estado puro. Cada poro, cada retazo de su piel se había encendido y despertado bajo el contacto de sus caricias.

Integra aún se estremecía al recordarlo.

Su cuerpo frío pegado al suyo, sus manos fuertes recorriendo su piel, el aliento innecesario enfriando su cuello, los labios contra su boca, sus cuerpos unidos.

Suspiró. No, dejar de ser virgen no era tan terrible como algunas versiones que había escuchado, ciertamente no era un pecado espantoso que tenía que evitarse a toda costa, y tampoco era algo del otro mundo; solo se sentía…diferente. Ciertamente no era algo físico, sino más bien emocional; sí, emocional. Perder su virginidad no iba a cambiar la persona que ya era, pero le había hecho experimentar sensaciones que no había conocido jamás.

Pero Alucard era un monstruo, y eso jamás iba a cambiar ni ahora ni en mil años más. Ella siempre sería la cazadora y el sería su enemigo innato, aunque estuviese bajo su mando. Eran como el ying-yang, para siempre.

Se relajó sobre las cubiertas. Al menos, ahora dejaría de molestarla con eso de convertirla en un vampiro. Tenía que estar contenta por ello. Los ojos se volvieron pesados y se fue quedando dormida sobre la cama, al tiempo que la noche tendía su manto de oscuridad sobre la ciudad.

.

Se materializó en su cuarto y la halló dormida sobre las colchas, con las piernas recogidas y el cabello desparramado. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, y su rostro parecía sereno.

Se sentó a su lado y se la quedó viendo un buen rato. Cepilló el pelo de su cara y le acarició las mejillas.

Trazó con la punta de un dedo la curva de su mentón, y bajó por su cuello hasta el escote.

La joven se removió, el sonrió mientras tomaba el edredón y la cubría con él, a fin de evitar que cogiese algún resfriado. Subió la manta hasta sus hombros, dejó un beso rápido sobre la piel de uno de ellos, y luego simplemente desapareció desintegrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

* * *

*****En algún lugar de Londres, específicamente en la mansión de los Island*****

**.**

Hugh Island, presidente de la Mesa Redonda de Londres, se sentó frente a su escritorio y contempló una foto enmarcada en donde aparecían tres jóvenes nobles, aunque dicha fotografía distaba bastante de representar a la nobleza.

De derecha a izquierda, podía verse a un hombre de cabellos café claro, facciones finas y lentes; otro rubio con ojos azules y mirada inteligente; y uno con el pelo negro y bigotes. Los tres sostienen vasos de licor entre sus manos, mientras el rubio del centro agarra a sus amigos por los hombros, juntándolos en un abrazo grupal para la foto.

Hugh Island, Arthur Hellsing y Shelby Penwood.

Habían pasado ya tantos años desde aquella vez, y ahora sus dos camaradas estaban muertos. Arthur fue el primero en irse, era obvio que el cigarrillo le acortaría a vida; Penwood fue el segundo, a pesar de haber sido siempre catalogado como un cobarde, dio su vida por su país; ahora solo quedaba él, y con él, el secreto mejor guardado de los Hellsing.

Se bebió una copa de whisky.

Debía contárselo a Integra, aunque con los últimos acontecimientos, las cosas cambiaban un poco. Hora del plan B.

.

—Jeff, a mi muerte serás tú quien herede el puesto de presidente de la mesa redonda, y ya sabes la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, ¿Verdad?

Su hijo asintió con seriedad.

—Pues bien, hay algo que debes saber. Un secreto muy bien guardado que nadie más que yo conoce. Y es hora de que te lo diga, antes de que me la muerte me lleve consigo y esta información se pierda para siempre. Se trata de Integra Hellsing y de su mascota vampiro.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de los Hellsing y acerca de ese nosferatus?

—Esto es algo que solo sabíamos tres personas: Arthur, Penwood y yo. Arthur y Penwood ya están muertos, yo lo haré pronto, no quiero que el secreto muera conmigo. Tú e Integra deben saberlo, el secreto del antídoto para los poderes de Alucard y la única forma de eliminarlo.

_...Continuará..._

_(Ajá, los inicios del giro final de esta historia^^ nos leeremos próximamente, por este mismo canal, NO a la misma hora, pero si en el mismo lugar XD)_

* * *

**N.A:** si llegaste hasta acá, pues muchas gracias por leer! :)

**Y los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior :D**

***andersonforever:** Así me gusta, arrodíllate Padre! (muahaha..ok, se me fue el humo a la cabeza, casi me pasa lo de Maxwell XD)

***Asdf:** ¡¿De verdad te gustó!? Ay que bueno! No sabes cuánto me alegra n.n Gracias por tu comentario, saluditos :)

***Celtica Rous:** tus caras jajaja No, no te mueras! u.u pd: me pillaste en eso del lemon! XD Lo sé, soy horrible tratando de escribir situaciones subidas de tono, me pongo roja y no redacto nada jajajaja...soy un fiasco :B pero haré lo que pueda ;) abracitos mi Celti n.n y ojala puedas esperarme casi otro mes XD

***kuchi7:** Ay que linda, me alegraste con tu comentario, me alegra saber que te guste como manejo a los personajes. Y obvio que ustedes son importantes, ya lo he dicho, de no ser por ustedes no escribiríamos nada XD (sobre todo yo, que ni siquiera pensaba en continuar esto XD) Un abrazo grandote :)

***SaTaNaLy:** la chica que comparte cumpleaños con mi hermano! jejeje Hey nena, gracias por la nota ;) me alegra que te haya gustado, a pesar de que no es mi fuerte xD Y gracias por decirme que no lo estoy dejando vulgar XD saludos!

***VladTurunen:** Pero si es nuestro cosplayer preferido! Aclaro, no soy una psicópata e.e pero si eh visto tus fotos XD Qué se halla ido...¿qué? o.O Si era referencia al fic..no! aun me faltan como 3 capis u.u jajaja

***abrilius:** cómo me reí con eso de "vuelve la burra al trigo" jajajaja, pues la verdad da esa sensación, no? pero lo dice por lo mismo, porque siente la presión de los demás, incluyendo reina y nobles y toda esa cosa burocrática buehh... ajaja como te decía, ya se me contagió eso de usar "chingar" XDD saluditos :D

***R. Malina Westerna:** te cambiaste el nombre!^^ No por dios, no te atragantes con la almohada! D: que si no, como nos tomaremos esas fotos para el harén de Alu? u.u jajajaja manera de reírme con tu comentario, es que te imagine mordiendo la almohada y convulsionándote XD Y claro que continúa nena ;) Así que tendrás que seguir soportándome por un tiempito más jeje

***Panakeias:** Bueno, no tenía pensado ponerle lemon, pero también creo que la historia algún día llegaría a eso. Y claro, algunas relaciones de parejas son así..medias "apasionadas" en todo su contexto jajaja. Gracias por el comentario, saludos ;)

***sthefany naturely:** jeje gracias por el comentario ;) Y muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de esperarme cuando me tardo n.n prometo que los siguientes serán más rápidos :D saludos, cuídate chica! :D

***vanian22:** Pues muchas gracias! :D (eres un chico, verdad?...dime que si, esta vez no quiero equivocarme u.u jaja) La verdad es que me halaga tu comentario Vanian, y yo también te envío muchos saludos desde Chile ;) Nos estamos leyendo.

***Ana:** Anita! Creo que este fue el primer comentario tuyo que tuve en mis historias! n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ;) y no, no te mueras! Que yo seguiré publicando en cuanto pueda XD saludos :)

***lince12:** Ya! No la dejaré botada, no te preocupes n.n me tardaba solo por motivos de fuerza mayor, pero volví n.n saluditos :)

***Motoko Draculia:** jejeje me alegra que te gustara y lo amaras^^ espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes n.n

Y gracias a aquellos que la tienen entre sus favoritos :) y gra...ah ya, si sigo dando gracias pareceré penitente ante un santo (sin ofender XD)

Nos leemos!

Abrazos lechugísticos :D

Carpe Diem_ (me encanta esa frase, por eso la digo casi siempre) ;)_


End file.
